


A Thousand Years

by Anayance



Series: Some Nights [4]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Ariadna is back, Confusiones, Derek está confundido, F/M, Isariadna, La historia cierra su círculo, M/M, Mitologia nordica, Pero siempre con malas intenciones, Peter puede ser un amor, Petriadna, Scallison, Secuestros, Y el Fenris es un cachorro juguetón, Y resulta un cachorrito en necesidad de mucho amorsh, hasta que Ursula tome parte del fic, hay amor pero tambien dolor, reencuentros, si alguien odia al fenris mato a Derek, sterek, unicornios flotando en nubes de arcoiris
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayance/pseuds/Anayance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills está en calma, y su manada está sumida aún en el dolor y la negación. Han perdido a Allison, aunque han ganado nuevas adiciones al grupo. Sin embargo, alguien llega a romper los esquemas y poco a poco, la manada comienza a ser abducida para abrir los ojos y conocer la verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Kind of Love

La noche estaba tranquila y serena, la luna creciente brillaba coqueta en el cielo, salpicada por miles de estrellas a su alrededor, y el suave viento que corría bien podía ser considerado una simple brisa que acariciaba las copas de los árboles y hacía mecer las flores a su paso.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que extrañas criaturas vestidas de negro habían atacado casi la totalidad del condado, matando e hiriendo a personas sin razón aparente. Y aunque aún quedaban algunos reticentes que esperaban se esclareciera aquella situación, era la mayoría quienes estaban aliviados de que aquello hubiera terminado, aunque no tuvieran certeza de qué había sido realmente. La ignorancia te da paz, parecía ser el lema de muchos.

La manada de Beacon Hills, sin embargo, no podía decir que estaban completamente aliviados. Los Oni habían causado bajas en el equipo, bajas importantes. Allison había muerto hacía un mes, y para todos seguía siendo doloroso escuchar siquiera su nombre. Chris le había realizado un funeral tranquilo, casi privado, donde asistieron todos los que conocían la verdadera razón de la muerte de la joven cazadora, presentando sus respetos y tratando de ocultar su dolor. Luego de aquello, sólo Chris visitaba la tumba semanalmente, sintiendo como si mil dagas se clavaran en su pecho cada vez que veía la lápida gris frente a él, pero se había prometido ser fuerte, porque su pequeña merecía tener flores frescas cada semana.

Ni Isaac, ni Scott, ni Lydia hacían siquiera el vago intento por visitar el cementerio. Lo habían intentado, unas cuatro o cinco veces antes, pero la crisis de pánico que comenzaba a escalarles por las piernas era puro dolor. La presión sobre el pecho, la imposibilidad de respirar bien, la vista vidriosa. Desistieron al quinto intento, pensando que, quizá, si pasaba un tiempo prudente, el dolor sería más soportable.

Stiles pasaba casi todo el día en su casa, encerrado en su habitación, poniéndose al día con los deberes del instituto, escuchando música, viendo alguna película. Lo que fuera con tal de mantener su mente ocupada y dejar de recordar aquellas cosas. Aquellas muertes. Aquellas vidas que había tomado con sus propias manos. A veces lo acompañaban Lydia o Malia, aunque ninguna de las dos lograba levantarle demasiado el ánimo, y Stiles agradecía mentalmente cuando las chicas hacían abandono del hogar Stilinski, y agradecía aún más cuando nadie se asomaba siquiera por allí.

Melissa y el sheriff de vez en cuando se pasaban por el departamento de Chris para que no se sintiera demasiado solo. Como padres de hijos únicos podían entender el dolor del cazador e intentaban animarlo lo más posible. Y Chris no se quejaba de aquello. La enfermera y el sheriff habían logrado convencerlo de no irse a Francia y quedarse allí, en honor a Allison, porque era lo que ella habría querido. Que siguiera protegiendo a aquellos que no podían protegerse por sí mismos.

Peter se mantenía ausente, no era común verlo por las calles o en el loft de Derek si alguien iba a dar una vuelta a ver qué tal estaba el ex alfa, quien hacía un tiempo estaba más extraño de lo normal. Los Hale se mantenían fuera del radar y casi parecía que intentaran no pasar demasiado tiempo con la manada. Derek se mantenía ocupado revisando libros y haciendo investigación de la que nadie tenía idea alguna. Peter casi ni se veía, excepto por las veces que se encontraba "accidentalmente" con Malia, la cual simplemente lo ignoraba, desconocedora de las reales intenciones del Hale.

Tanto Malia como Kira trataban de mantener unido al grupo, principalmente porque al fin habían encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer, pero siempre el recuerdo de Allison Argent se cernía sobre ellas.

Pero aquella noche todo había sido tranquilo. Desde hacía días gruesas y oscuras nubes habían cubierto los cielos de Beacon Hills, pero durante la tarde se habían disipado, llevándose también el frío, y la noche era templada y refrescante. La luna creciente resplandecía en el cielo, y la suave brisa recorría las calles del condado, meciendo suavemente las hojas de los árboles. Nada podría hacer presagiar que aquella noche, todo cambiaría.

 

El Cadillac rojo se detuvo en el estacionamiento del cementerio y de él descendió una joven. Sus finísimos zapatos de taco aguja hicieron eco al apoyarse sobre el frío pavimento, y su larga capa negra hizo un sonoro frufrú al ondearse con la brisa. Sobre sus hombros caían sedosamente relucientes rizos dorados, escapando de la prisión que una capucha les daba, ocultando también de paso el perfilado rostro de la joven, quien cerró la puerta del vehículo y se encaminó hacia el interior del cementerio. Sus ojos, ocultos bajo la sombra de la capucha, brillaban con un extraño resplandor tornasolado, y sus carnosos labios pintados en rojo rubí dibujaron una sutil sonrisa cuando su vista se apoyó sobre la lápida más reciente del cementerio.

Sacó sus manos de los bolsillos de la capa que llevaba encima y deslizó los dedos de su mano derecha por el fino granito gris, recorriendo el tallado de las letras hasta detenerse sobre la T final.

-He tardado demasiado- susurró, bajando la vista y observando la tierra compactada bajo las camelias que cubrían el suelo. Entonces, unas pisadas a su espalda la hicieron voltearse, permitiendo a la luna iluminar parcialmente su rostro, de facciones finas y elegantes, con la tez dorada como las arenas del Sahara, y sus labios ampliaron la sonrisa al ver el portentoso animal tras ella. Era semejante a un lobo, de hocico largo y colmillos afilados que sobresalían entre sus labios, la nariz era perfilada, permitiéndole captar hasta la más mínima esencia a su alrededor, sus ojos, grandes y profundos, eran del color del fuego, como si se tratara de dos carbones encendidos, sus orejas, grandes y puntiagudas, parecían estar en constante alerta, captando cada sonido, por efímero que fuese. Su pelaje brillaba sedoso, en un color negro con motas marrones, y tanto su pecho como sus patas tenían el pelo gris, como si llevara demasiados años de vida- Has tardado- susurró la joven, volviéndose hacia la tumba y el animal se acercó, hasta sentarse sobre sus patas traseras. Su tamaño era tan grande, que aún así sentado, sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los ojos de la joven, y la observó, interrogativo, y pareciera que estuviera diciéndole lo loca que estaba con aquella mirada.- Es hora de comenzar el show, mi fiel compañero- susurró ella, dibujando con su mano derecha un arco en el aire, dejando tras de sí una estela de fuego, y cuando finalizó, tenía en sus manos un reluciente arco y flecha de fuego, iluminando todo a su alrededor, y la brisa pareció aumentar, trayendo consigo un augurio. El lobo entonces volvió a levantarse, adoptando una posición de ataque, y alzó sus encendidos ojos rojos hacia la luna, emitiendo un estremecedor aullido, que recorrió las calles de Beacon Hills, despertando a todos a su paso- _Pas le sang qui unit une mème famille, il est le mème coeur qui forment un lien indissoluble-_ recitó la joven, tensando la cuerda y apuntando la flecha de fuego directamente hacia la tierra- Je suis de retour- finalizó, soltando la cuerda y la flecha se clavó sobre la tumba, encendiendo todo a su alrededor, incluso la lápida, como si se tratara del material más combustible del mundo.

El arco en las manos de la joven desapareció y ella acomodó su capucha sobre la cabeza, dándose la media vuelta para regresar al automóvil. El lobo detuvo su aullido y se giró, comenzando a seguirla, y ambos fueron cubiertos por la profunda oscuridad de la noche, sin dejar ni rastro de ellos.

 

 

Stiles se despertó de golpe, con el corazón palpitándole a mil latidos por segundo, y suspiró, angustiado, para luego girar el rostro, al sentir la extraña presencia en su habitación, y entonces sintió que el corazón se le detenía al ver a aquel gigantesco animal, sentado sobre sus patas traseras, observándolo en medio de la oscuridad, con los ojos encendidos como si se tratara de dos carbones encendidos. Cuando su corazón volvió a latir, emitió un grito tan angustiado que, si su padre no había despertado con el aullido, seguro lo haría con su grito. Pero entonces el animal se difuminó, poco a poco, hasta desaparecer, envuelto en la oscuridad, siendo sus ojos lo último que resplandeció en la negrura, mientras unas extrañas palabras hacían eco en la mente del castaño: _“Pas le sang qui unit une mème famille, il est le mème coeur qui forment un lien indissoluble”_

-Stiles! Estás bien?- el sheriff entró a la habitación y encendió la luz, mirando todo alrededor, casi como si esperara encontrarse algo extraño en el cuarto de su hijo.

-Sí… sí- titubeó el castaño, incorporándose en la cama, para apoyar la espalda contra la pared, tratando de controlar su respiración- Debió ser sólo una pesadilla- continuó, mirando a su padre, quien lo observó como si supiera que mentía.

-No habrás visto a un lobo gigante junto a tu cama… ¿Verdad?- interrogó entonces el sheriff y Stiles lo miró boquiabierto- Entonces no fue una pesadilla… acabo de verlo también- indicó su padre, mesándose el puente de la nariz, y en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Stiles. El castaño cogió el aparato y miró la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño, para luego contestar.

-¿Scott?

-¡Stiles! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el moreno de inmediato y Stiles suspiró, sabiendo desde ya que el mes de descanso había terminado.

-Sí, estoy bien… estamos bien- contestó, con voz apagada- Simplemente acabamos de despertar por un estruendoso aullido y vimos un lobo gigante junto a nuestras camas.

-¿Ustedes también?- interrogó Scott, y Stiles pudo escuchar que Melissa decía algo en la lejanía, pero no llegó a reconocer las palabras- Isaac, mamá y yo hemos visto lo mismo. Isaac acaba de llamar a Lydia, y a ella también le sucedió, y mamá llamó a Chris Argent…

-Y él también lo ha sufrido- lo interrumpió Stiles, con voz monótona, preguntándose cuándo Beacon Hills volvería a ser el aburrido condado que era antes.

-Vamos a tu casa, no tardamos- indicó entonces Scott- Pasaremos por Lydia, Malia y Kira de camino. Nos vemos!- finalizó el moreno, cortando la llamada y Stiles se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró, como si de pronto no reconociera lo que tenía en las manos.

-Creo que vienen para acá… todos- musitó, ceñudo.

-Prepararé café- indicó el sheriff, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina, por lo que Stiles miró hacia la puerta, preguntándose en qué momento habitaba la cuarta dimensión desconocida, en la cual su padre lucía casi emocionado porque la manada en pleno se reuniría en su casa.

Finalmente decidió ponerse las pantuflas y bajar a la sala, donde su padre ya había preparado suficientes tazas para todos, y desde la cocina surgía un delicioso aroma a café.

-¿Qué criatura será ahora? ¿Otro hombre lobo? ¿Tendrá que ver con la investigación que estaba haciendo Derek Hale?- musitaba su padre, sin hablarle a nadie en particular más que a su propia conciencia y Stiles lo observó, silencioso.

-Es probable- dijo finalmente, llamando la atención del sheriff, quien lo observó- Los demás dicen que Derek ha estado sumergido en esa investigación, pero nadie sabe de qué se trata pues cuando le preguntan por ello, él evade el tema.

-Habrá que pensar en una nueva historia para cubrir los rastros- musitó el sheriff, volviendo a hablar consigo mismo- Cubrir la historia de los Oni nos costó mucho, pero los altos mandos quedaron satisfechos, mucho más al ver que el agente McCall nos ayudaba en eso. Y ahora que Parrish conoce la verdad al respecto, también contaré con su ayuda- el sheriff se detuvo por un momento, pensativo- Espero que el nuevo oficial no vaya a sospechar o inmiscuirse en esto.

-Nuevo oficial?- interrogó Stiles, dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar el café, justo en el momento que sonaba el timbre de la puerta.

-Colin Sullivan, viene transferido desde Nueva York- respondió el sheriff, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta y mirando atónito al variopinto grupo que lo saludó desde la entrada- No pensé que fueran a venir todos.

-Todos los involucrados de momento- asintió Scott, sonriendo a Stiles cuando lo vio salir de la cocina. El castaño los observó, con la cafetera en la mano, y suspiró profundo, sintiendo que volvía a su realidad.

-Vaya… sólo faltan los Hale- musitó, dejando la cafetera sobre la mesa de centro mientras todos entraban y comenzaban a sentarse en distintos lugares.

-He llamado a Derek varias veces, pero no contesta- respondió Isaac, encogiéndose de hombros- Supongo que el aullido no lo despertó.

-Estoy segura de que ha despertado a medio condado- repuso Lydia, sentándose junto a Stiles- Probablemente sólo no quiere inmiscuirse en esto y dejar de lado su investigación secreta.

-Como sea- intervino Chris- Estamos aquí para buscar alguna explicación a lo que nos ha sucedido. Todos vimos a ese enorme lobo junto a nosotros, ¿No?

-Yo no- negó Kira

-Ni yo- admitió Malia- Sólo escuché el aullido y me desperté… de hecho pensé que podría ser uno de ustedes- indicó, mirando a Scott e Isaac alternadamente.

-¿Todos vimos al lobo excepto ustedes dos?- preguntó entonces Stiles, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De dónde sintieron que provenía el aullido?- interrogó Isaac, cruzando los brazos y mirando a las dos adolescentes como si fueran sospechosas.

-Yo… creo que venía desde el norte- musitó Kira, encogiéndose de hombros

-También yo… de hecho…- Malia se mordió el labio, notoriamente nerviosa- Parecía venir desde el cementerio.

-¿El cementerio?- interrogó Chris, y miró a Scott, quien pareció pensar lo mismo que él.

-El lobo sólo se le ha aparecido a la manada original- repuso Isaac, pensativo.

-¿Original? Éramos cuatro los originales- refutó Stiles, seguro.

-No… me refiero… a la manada que se enfrentó a los Oni- contestó Isaac, suspirando profundamente- Los Argent, los McCall, Los Stilinski, Lydia, yo…

-No están insinuando que esto tiene que ver con Allison, ¿Verdad?- interrogó Lydia, sintiendo que le flaqueaban las fuerzas. Chris iba a decir algo, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar, así que se sacó el aparato del bolsillo y miró la pantalla, dudoso, para luego contestar. Todos se quedaron silencioso, atentos a lo que el cazador dijera, y notaron de inmediato que algo malo sucedía cuando su semblante cambió radicalmente y finalizó la llamada, con las manos temblorosas, mirando la pantalla del teléfono como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Chris? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Scott, acercándose preocupado.

-Era el administrador del cementerio- contestó el hombre, con voz temblorosa- Luego del aullido, el cuidador nocturno fue a dar una ronda… y encontró una tumba vacía- todos lo miraron aún más ansiosos, desesperados por la continuación- La tumba parecía haber sido saqueada y faltaba sólo una cosa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Isaac, al borde de la impaciencia

-El cuerpo de Allison Argent- contestó Chris, mirando al grupo con los ojos vidriosos, sintiendo que una gruesa cuerda se anudaba en su garganta.


	2. Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado alguien nuevo a Beacon Hills y la manada intenta averiguar qué es lo que busca. ¿Será una aliada? ¿Será una enemiga? Tendrán que averiguarlo de la forma peligrosa.

Nadie en la manada podía creer lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y fue notorio cuando todos y cada uno de ellos prácticamente no prestó atención alguna en ninguna de las clases de ese día.

Chris Argent se había ido al cementerio en cuanto lo habían llamado, y el sheriff se había marchado rumbo a la comisaría, donde probablemente pasaría más de 24 horas, ayudando a Chris con todo lo referente a descubrir qué había sucedido. Aunque todos tenían una especie de teoría: por alguna razón, Allison podría haberse convertido en una mujer lobo. Poco lógico, pero era la única explicación razonable al aullido que se escuchó durante la noche, la desaparición de su cuerpo desde la tumba, y el hecho de que todos los cercanos a ella hubieran visto aquel lobo gigante junto a ellos al despertar.

Stiles le escribía casi cada cinco minutos a su padre, para averiguar si habían descubierto algo, mientras Isaac seguía intentando comunicarse con Derek, quien parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra, pues durante la mañana, antes de irse al instituto, Scott se había pasado por el loft, pero lo había hallado completamente vacío, sin señas de que Derek hubiera estado allí en varios días.

Para cuando las clases terminaron, habían decidido salir por el bosque aquella tarde, para ver si encontraban pistas. Scott y Kira irían por el lado norte de la reserva, rumbo a la derruida casa Hale; Stiles, Lydia y Malia irían hacia la vieja estación de trenes, refugio que alguna vez Derek y sus betas habían utilizado para ocultarse de los cazadores; Isaac decidió ir solo al cementerio y buscar en los alrededores alguna huella.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando el grupo llegó a sus diferentes destinos y comenzaron la implacable búsqueda, todos con la misma meta. Si encontraban a Allison, la llevarían de inmediato al departamento de Chris, donde él estaría esperando, aprovechando de paso estar presente si su hija decidía regresar al último hogar que había conocido. El sheriff seguía en la comisaría, dando la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de la policía, y, ayudado por Parrish, buscando información sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Melissa estaría atenta en el hospital, por si Allison llegaba hasta emergencias, ya fuera por sí sola o acompañada de alguien. Absolutamente nadie sospechó que la tormenta estaba apenas comenzando.

 

Isaac se detuvo ante la lápida de granito gris, sintiendo que los ojos le ardían, y se agachó, deslizando sus dedos por el nombre tallado en la fría piedra. Y entonces lo sintió. Frunció el ceño, deslizando su mano hacia la parte inferior de la lápida, hasta apoyarla sobre la tierra recientemente removida. No había acontecimiento natural en el mundo que pudiera causar aquello. La tierra estaba caliente, muy caliente, como si acabara de suceder un incendio o algo por el estilo, y entonces, mientras revisaba la tierra, Isaac se percató de la carbonizada flor a sus pies. Parecía una camelia, o lo había sido al menos, antes de quemarse y quedar con los pétalos carbonizados. Se puso de pie y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, marcando el número de Chris.

-¿Isaac? ¿Encontraste algo?- interrogó Chris, nada más contestar.

-Cuando estuviste aquí, revisaste la tumba?- contrapreguntó Isaac

-No la revisé, exactamente… ¿Qué has encontrado?

-La tierra está caliente, y las flores carbonizadas- indicó el rubio, mirando alrededor, notando que la oscuridad de la noche poco a poco comenzaba a envolverlo.- Es como si hubiera ocurrido un incendio, pero la lápida está intacta… aguarda un momento- musitó Isaac, notando algo claro entre la tierra removida. Se agachó nuevamente y rebuscó, hasta sacarlo. Era una pequeña flor, intacta, blanca como la nieve, con pistilos amarillos, casi dorados- Encontré una flor…

-Es un cementerio, Isaac- musitó Chris, con voz monótona.

-Entre la tierra de la tumba, y la flor está intacta, casi como si hubiera sido recién cortada, ni siquiera tiene los pétalos resecos o algo- explicó Isaac- Te enviaré una fotografía- indicó, apartándose el aparato del oído y sacando una fotografía a la flor en sus manos, para luego enviársela a Chris- Ahí la tienes… ¿Sabes qué tipo de flor es?- Chris tardó un momento, probablemente mientras revisaba la fotografía, y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con un tono de voz desesperado.

-Isaac, sal de ahí, ahora mismo!- ordenó firme

-¿Qué, por qué…?- pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues algo lo golpeó por la espalda, lanzándolo contra la lápida y el beta se transformó enseguida, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a su atacante, quedando pasmado ante lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Isaac? ¡¿Isaac?!- gritó Chris desde el teléfono, pero el rubio estaba demasiado atónito para ocuparse de buscar el aparato entre la tierra.

Frente a él vio nuevamente al mismo lobo que había visto la noche anterior, pero esta vez parecía más real, más cercano, más aterrador. El animal era gigante, casi del tamaño de un automóvil, y estaba frente a él, en posición de ataque, fulminándolo con sus ardientes ojos rojo fuego. Pero si eso de por sí era preocupante, Isaac se preocupó más por la persona que había junto al lobo. Estaba cubierta por una larga capa, y su rostro se hallaba oculto bajo una capucha, aunque sedosos rizos dorados surgían sobre sus hombros y la luna creciente apenas iluminaba sus perfiladas facciones doradas.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó, titubeante- ¿Qué has hecho con Allison?

-Ella está segura- respondió entonces la persona e Isaac sacudió la cabeza, momentáneamente embotado por la seductora y melodiosa voz.

-¿Qué has hecho con ella?- insistió entonces, volviendo a mirar a la joven- Muéstrate! ¿Quién eres?- exigió, levantándose del suelo y el lobo frente a él gruñó furioso.

-Abajo, Fenris- susurró ella, acariciándole suavemente el lomo, y el lobo la obedeció al instante, sentándose sobre sus ancas, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Isaac. Ella entonces volvió a mirar al hombre lobo y luego observó el teléfono móvil, tirado a pocos pasos del rubio.- ¿A quién has advertido?- preguntó, con voz calmada.

-A todos- mintió Isaac, aunque sabía que probablemente Chris alertaría a los demás. La joven suspiró pesadamente y miró al lobo junto a ella, que se hallaba con sus orejas levantadas, mirando hacia la entrada del cementerio, para luego emitir un leve gruñido.

-Espero que luego no vayas a dar tantos problemas- susurró la joven, y sus ojos resplandecieron en un brillante tono tornasolado- Fenris… ataca- ordenó, y el lobo le saltó encima a Isaac, sin darle la posibilidad de defenderse, y clavó sus colmillos fuertemente en el hombro del rubio, quien emitió un grito lastimero al sentir cómo los gruesos colmillos le rasgaban la carne, y la sangre caliente comenzaba a humedecerle la ropa- Voy a tenerlos a todos… y tú vas a ayudarme- le susurró la joven al oído, acercándose hasta donde el animal tenía prisionero al beta, quien, poco a poco, se dejó envolver por la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

 

 

Scott recorrió de un lado a otro el sector, observando detenidamente al suelo, mientras los demás intentaban hacer todo lo que podían. Fue Chris quien encontró el teléfono móvil y la flor, entre la tierra removida.

-Definitivamente ha ocurrido alguna pelea aquí- musitó Scott, agachándose a mirar la tierra- Hay sangre aquí- indicó y Chris dejó de observar la flor entre sus manos y observó al alfa, dubitativo, pero entonces Scott se levantó y miró la flor- Dijiste que en cuanto viste la fotografía que te envió Isaac le dijiste que saliera de aquí… ¿Qué tiene de especial esa flor?

-Viejos recuerdos- musitó Chris, guardándose la flor en su bolsillo- Es una flor de liz, o una especie de ella al menos. Crece sólo en un lugar de Francia, cerca de los Alpes, pero es prácticamente imposible llegar a ella- el cazador suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza- Hace 17 años mi hermano mayor murió, junto a su esposa, cuando el automóvil en que viajaban se incendió sin explicación alguna. Hicieron una investigación en profundidad, pero la única conclusión fue que había ocurrido alguna especie de combustión espontánea y por ello el automóvil se incendió… desde dentro hacia fuera. Ambos murieron de forma inmediata. Y lo único que se encontró en aquel automóvil, aparte de sus cuerpos carbonizados, fue una flor de liz Glanville, absolutamente intacta, como si simplemente hubiera aparecido allí tras el incendio. Nunca descubrimos qué lo causó, o por qué esa flor apareció allí… pero es exactamente como la que Isaac encontró.

-¿Piensas que lo que sucedió aquí tiene relación con lo sucedido con tu hermano?- interrogó Scott y Chris asintió suavemente.

-No sé por qué esperar 17 años, pero si se ha llevado el cuerpo de Allison, y ha dejado esta flor… definitivamente se trata de alguien que tiene relación con lo acontecido en Francia.

-Pero por qué habría de llevarse a Isaac?- interrogó Stiles, pensativo

-Probablemente lo descubrió cuando me alertó acerca de lo sucedido- indicó Chris- Tengo que hablar con mi padre.

-¿Gerard?- interrogó Scott, frunciendo el ceño- Está agónico desde hace ya tiempo, ¿Qué podría saber al respecto?

-Fue el único que viajó a Francia para recuperar el cuerpo de mi hermano. Como cazador, es probable que haya encontrado algo que mantuvo en secreto. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo- indicó, sacando las llaves de su automóvil del bolsillo- Quedarse aquí será infructuoso, y quizá hasta peligroso. No sabemos qué clase de criatura es, y parece haber reducido a Isaac bastante rápido. Será mejor que se regresen a sus casas… es peligroso merodear por las noches. Al menos hasta que sepamos a qué nos enfrentamos.- finalizó, con voz firme.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Isaac entreabrió los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo como si hubiera sido aplastado por un camión, luego apaleado y finalmente lanzado por un acantilado. Cada hueso dolía horrores, y los músculos parecían resentidos. Y entonces recordó lo sucedido en el cementerio: el lobo gigante atacándolo, la joven diciéndole aquellas palabras tan misteriosas. ¿Qué podría querer ella con la manada de Beacon Hills?

Alzó la vista y miró alrededor, encontrándose en una especie de sótano, en penumbras, apenas iluminado por una lamparilla sobre una enorme mesa a pocos pasos de él. Luego se miró a sí mismo, y se descubrió atado a una silla, tanto de manos como de pies, con el torso descubierto y un gran vendaje en su hombro.

-Al fin has despertado- Isaac sintió los pasos bajando unas escaleras a su espalda e intentó mirar, pero era un ángulo imposible. Finalmente la joven desconocida pasó por su lado y se detuvo junto a la mesa- Pensé que Fenris se había pasado de la raya con la mordida- continuó ella, acercándosele y removiendo el vendaje, haciendo que Isaac soltara un leve gemido de dolor- Ya está sanando- sonrió ella e Isaac por primera vez se detuvo a observarla. Era hermosa, eso no se podía negar. Sus rizos rubios enmarcaban un rostro perfilado, con rasgos delicados, y su piel era dorada como campos de trigo, un bronceado que cualquiera ya quisiera tener. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran los misteriosos. Isaac podría jurar que la noche anterior le habían parecido tener un brillo tornasolado, pero ahora eran color café, muy cristalino, casi como el caramelo derretido.

-¿Qué buscas en Beacon Hills?- preguntó el rubio entonces- ¿Quién eres?

-Pronto sabrás quién soy y lo que quiero- respondió ella, dándose la vuelta para regresar hacia la mesa, dándole la espalda al hombre lobo, sin permitirle ver lo que hacía en esos momentos- Y me ayudarás.

-Sigue soñando- bufó Isaac, sacudiendo la cabeza

-Ya veremos- susurró ella, siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo

-Los demás van a detenerte- dijo entonces el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros, y la joven dejó de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo y alzó la vista, como si esperara la continuación de Isaac- Hemos enfrentado muchas criaturas… detener a una joven que no ha de tener mas de 20 años, será pan comido.

-Sí, supongo- asintió ella, girándose levemente hacia él- Han enfrentado kanimas, una manada de alfas, una darach, onis, un nogitsune- Isaac frunció el ceño, extrañado de toda la información que poseía la joven- ¿Stiles ha estado bien tras erradicar a ese bicho? ¿Ha vuelto a ser el de antes?- entonces se giró completamente hacia Isaac, mirándolo interrogativa- ¿Encontraron el cuerpo de Jennifer Blake? ¿Han vuelto a tener noticias de Deucalion? ¿Saben cómo está Jackson?- Isaac apretó la mandíbula, impotente al no tener respuesta a aquellas preguntas- Es ofensivo que me menosprecies de esa forma. No sabes lo que soy y lo que puedo hacer. Y, por cierto… ninguno de ustedes sabe cómo enfrentar un Fenris- se acercó hasta él y lo miró con aire superior- Dime, Isaac… te parece fácil vencer a un Fenris?

-Que cuentes con un lobo gigante no significa que vayas a conseguir tu objetivo- bufó Isaac, mirándola con odio.

.Oh, lo conseguiré, créeme- sonrió ella, y sus ojos resplandecieron maliciosos- Llevo 17 años planeando esto. Y tú vas a ayudarme a conseguirlo.

-Como dije… sigue soñando- musitó Isaac, desafiante, y ella amplió su sonrisa, para luego devolverse hacia la mesa.

-Así que quieres jugar con magia- musitó, tomando una de las botellitas que había sobre la mesa y removiendo su contenido, que se tornó sanguinolento- Chico… debes saber lo que estás buscando- prosiguió, girándose hacia él, llevando la botellita consigo- Ahora, Isaac… vas a tomarte voluntariamente esto- Isaac la miró escéptico- Porque tengo un trato para ti- prosiguió, suspirando- ¿Fenris?- llamó.

-¿Vas a amenazarme usando a tu lobo gigante?- refutó el rubio

-No, claro que no- contestó ella, y el lobo apareció tras ella, dejando a Isaac boquiabierto. Porque el lobo no estaba solo. Llevaba en su hocico una gruesa cuerda, cuyo extremo mantenía fuertemente prisionera a alguien a quien Isaac ya conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Allison?- titubeó el rubio, y la cazadora, atada completamente con la cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo y una mordaza en su boca, intentó liberarse de su prisión, pero el Fenris gruñó, tironeando de la cuerda.

-Si bebes esto, por voluntad propia- comenzó la joven otra vez, volviendo a mirar a Isaac, quien la miró interrogativo- Prometo que dejaré a Allison Argent libre de hacer lo que quiera- el rubio enarcó una ceja, escéptico- Excepto matarnos a mí y a Fenris, obviamente. Pero será libre. Lo prometo.

-Allison está muerta- musitó Isaac- Esto es sólo una alucinación.

-Creo que aún no alcanzas a dimensionar mi poder- suspiró la desconocida, rodando los ojos- No tengo tiempo Isaac, así que decide. Si lo bebes, ella será libre. Si te niegas, haré que Fenris la despedace frente a  tus ojos- Isaac la miró, notoriamente alterado- ¿Qué se sentirá verla morir, otra vez, ante tus ojos?

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

-Oh, querido, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- sonrió la chica- Además… ¿Qué puedes perder? Esto no va a matarte, te lo aseguro. Ya dije que te necesito para que me ayudes a conseguir mi objetivo.

-¿La dejarás libre? ¿Completamente libre?- insistió entonces el rubio.

-Libre de hacer su voluntad- asintió ella- Mientras no intente matarnos a mí y a Fenris, será libre de regresar con Chris, con Scott, irse a Francia… podrá hacer lo que a ella le plazca.- Isaac lo meditó por un momento, y cavó sus ojos en la prisionera, quien lo observaba dudosa, casi como si estuviera diciéndole con la mirada que no aceptara el trato. Típico de Allison, preferir morir despedazada por un lobo gigante antes que poner en riesgo a sus amigos.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré- asintió entonces Isaac, suspirando, y volviendo la vista hacia la desconocida, quien amplió su sonrisa.

-Así me gusta- musitó, acercándosele y tomándole el rostro por la mandíbula- Sólo será un leve picor al beberlo, nada grave, ya verás- susurró, poniéndole la botella en los labios y derramando el contenido en su boca.

Tenía un sabor extraño, algo metálico, pero empalagoso, como aquellos jarabes para la tos que su padre le daba cuando era un niño. Pero no parecía tener nada en particular, por lo que Isaac lo tragó, ceñudo, esperando que algo sucediera, pero no pasaba nada. Hasta que la cabeza comenzó a dolerle como si fuera a explotar, y la garganta le ardió como si hubiera comido el ají más picante del mundo. Isaac gritó, sintiendo que agonizaba por el dolor que desde la cabeza comenzaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo hasta instalarse sobre su pecho, y el cuerpo comenzaba a arderle, como si estuviera en llamas.

-Hora de comenzar el show, querido- escuchó que decía la desconocida, apartándose de él , y luego todo se fue volviendo borroso. Aunque podría jurar que la desconocida había desatado a Allison y esta última se había quedado junto al lobo, tan tranquilamente. Pero aquello era imposible. Allison no se habría quedado junto a ellos tan tranquilamente, mucho menos con aquella sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Pero entonces todo fue absoluta oscuridad.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

-Por supuesto que llevo algo conmigo siempre- musitó Gerard, entre la tos húmeda que lo invadía a veces- Charles fue el mejor hijo que pude haber deseado, y llevar siempre su bitácora conmigo es mi última forma de hacerle honor.- Chris rodó los ojos, desinteresado del tema. Siempre había tenido claro que su hermano mayor, Charles, era el favorito de su padre, por la irracional sed de cacería que ambos cargaban.

-¿Puedo ver esa bitácora?- preguntó entonces, ansioso de salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

-Nunca te interesó lo que tu hermano hiciera, ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?- preguntó entonces Gerard, mirándolo con desconfianza.

-El cuerpo de Allison ha desaparecido de la tumba, la tierra y las flores estaban carbonizadas como si hubiera ocurrido un incendio en aquel lugar, y lo único que logramos encontrar, intacto, fue esto- indicó, sacando la flore de su bolsillo y enseñándosela a su padre, quien abrió los ojos como platos, sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa.

-Eso es imposible- susurró, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la perfecta flor- ¿Por qué esperar 17 años?

-Dímelo tú- respondió Chris, volviendo a guardarse la flor- ¿Qué significa esta flor? ¿Qué estaba cazando Charles en Francia?

-Charles no estaba cazando nada- repuso entonces Gerard, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a su armario, donde comenzó a buscar algo en la gaveta superior- Sus planes iban más allá de simplemente cazar a alguna criatura- prosiguió, sacando una vieja libreta revestida en cuero- Tu hermano era un visionario- musitó, con orgullo en la mirada- Planeaba hacer algo que a nadie antes se le había ocurrido…

-Y murió en el proceso, así que el plan no era tan perfecto- lo cortó Chris y Gerard lo miró con aire ofendido- ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer?

-Revísalo por ti mismo- repuso el anciano, alcanzándole la libreta- las últimas cinco páginas te lo explicarán.

Chris tomó la libreta y se sentó al borde de la cama, comenzando a hojear las páginas, hasta llegar a las últimas cinco que estaban escritas, para comenzar a leer. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que su hermano no era el simple cazador que parecía. Era una bestia. Peor que cualquier bestia que cazaran. Un ser frío, calculador y sin sentimientos. Al llegar a las últimas líneas estaba paralizado por el terror que, aún muerto, su hermano le dejó en el cuerpo.

-¿Glanville? ¿Cómo la flor?- inquirió, cerrando la libreta, asqueado de haber tenido que leer aquello

-La familia más antigua- asintió Gerard- Era un plan maravilloso. Secuestrar a la hija menor y criarla como si fuera propia, tener la protección de ella…

-Pero murieron- lo cortó Chris, molesto, tirando la libreta sobre la cama- A él y a Eloíse. ¿Quién lo hizo?

-El auto estaba carbonizado por un incendio que se produjo desde el interior. Creo que es sólo cosa de sumar dos más dos, Christoph- repuso Gerard, volviendo a sentarse.- Pero quien lo haya hecho… murió con ellos.- Chris frunció el ceño, interrogativo- Se mantuvo en secreto, por lo extraño, pero junto con Charles y Eloíse encontraron otro cuerpo, aunque sus huellas no pudieron ser identificadas.

-Probablemente alguno de los padres de la chica- repuso entonces Chris- Un buen padre siempre haría lo que fuera por proteger a sus hijos.

-Ellos estaba bien- respondió Gerard, con la mirada furiosa- Su casa quedaba justo en frente de donde estaba aparcado el automóvil, así que fueron unos de los testigos que declararon a la policía, aunque, claro, dijeron haber estado dormidos a esa hora y que sólo habían despertado por la explosión. Cuando leí la bitácora, y supe la dirección de ellos, quise ir a buscarlos…

-Pero ya no estaban allí- musitó Chris

-Supieron ocultarse bien- prosiguió Gerard- Ninguna de mis redes de cazadores llegó a dar con ellos jamás. Y los buscamos por cielo, mar y tierra.

-Y ahora, 17 años después, han regresado

-Y estoy más que seguro que es por venganza- asintió Gerard, pensativo- Son criaturas peligrosas.

-Sólo atacan si son atacados- refutó Chris, acomodándose la chaqueta- Y tanto tú como Charles los atacaron. Y ahora soy yo quien paga las consecuencias.

-Así es la familia- repuso Gerard, encogiéndose de hombros, como si le diera exactamente lo mismo que su único hijo vivo estuviera en peligro. Pero entonces Chris frunció el ceño.

-No es la sangre lo que une a una familia, es un mismo corazón el que forma un lazo indisoluble- musitó

-¿Qué significa eso?- inquirió Gerard, ceñudo

-Algo que debo investigar- finalizó Chris, dándose la vuelta para marcharse- Gracias por la ayuda.- musitó, sarcásticamente, y salió del cuarto.

Salió del asilo, rumbo al estacionamiento, para subir a su vehículo y regresar a su casa enseguida, para seguir investigando. Ahora que tenía nueva información, aquello podía ser muy útil. Pero entonces, alguien lo detuvo, tomándolo por el hombro.

-Chris- el cazador se dio la vuelta de inmediato, dispuesto a defenderse, pero sus esquemas cayeron por completo.

-¿Isaac? Pensamos que estabas secuestrado- exclamó, mirando al chico, dudoso.

-¿Secuestrado? No- negó Isaac, sacudiendo la cabeza- Encontré a la criatura que ha hecho todo esto. Tiene el cuerpo de Allison, y sé dónde habita.

-Pero encontramos sangre… parecía haber habido una pelea allí…

-Y la hubo, créeme- asintió entonces el rubio, suspirando- Pero logré zafarme, y ocultarme para seguir a esa criatura. No sabía si recurrir a Scott por ayuda, pero luego pensé que sería más útil buscarte a ti… Scott es demasiado impulsivo y se lanzará al ataque de inmediato, arrastrando a los demás con él. Necesito a alguien que sea más estratégico. Pero debemos ser rápidos, tengo la sensación de que no se quedará allí por mucho tiempo… y tampoco tengo mucha idea de lo que puede querer hacer con el cuerpo de Allison.

-De acuerdo, vamos- indicó Chris, subiendo al automóvil y esperando a que Isaac también lo hiciera- Creo que puedo saber a qué nos enfrentamos- indicó, haciendo partir el motor.

-¿En serio? ¿A qué?- interrogó Isaac

-Creo que tiene que ver con la muerte de mi hermano, años atrás- respondió Chris- ¿Está sola?

-Sí… ¿Cómo sabes que es una chica?

-Probablemente sea la misma chica que mi hermano quiso secuestrar hace 17 años- indicó Chris, mientras Isaac le señalaba el camino a tomar- Aunque no entiendo por qué ha venido a aparecer a estas alturas. ¿Estás seguro de que está sola? Sus padres aún deberían estar vivos.

-Si lo están, están lejos. Ella está completamente sola- asintió Isaac

-Será más fácil reducirla entonces- musitó Chris, mientras tomaba el camino a la reserva- ¿Se oculta en el bosque?

-Creo que te sorprenderá bastante saber dónde tiene su actual escondite- repuso Isaac y el cazador lo miró ceñudo- Está usando la casa Hale… el sótano, para ser más exactos.

-Eso es extraño- asintió Chris, tomando el camino indicado- Pero lógico. Hace meses que nadie se acerca a ese lugar.- finalizó, deteniendo el automóvil a varios metros- Será mejor que sigamos a pie. No quiero que vaya a escuchar el motor.

-Tienes razón- asintió Isaac, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad- Vamos- indicó, bajando del automóvil, y ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa Hale.

-Sólo me queda una duda en todo este asunto- musitó Chris, cuando estuvieron a escasa distancia de la casa e Isaac lo miró curioso- ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?- preguntó, sacando el arma de su cinto y apuntando al rubio, quien suspiró.

-Te lo dije, Isaac, siempre piensa un paso delante de ellos- musitó una voz a espaldas de Chris, y este se giró de inmediato, aún con el arma en alto, pero sin perder de vista al rubio. Una joven, desconocida, de dorados rizos rubios y ojos color caramelo lo miraba, sonriente, apuntándolo con un arma- Buen día, Chris, me alegra tenerte aquí- saludó- Y me alegraría más si bajaras tu arma.

-¿Quién eres?- interrogó el cazador, haciendo caso omiso de la petición- ¿Eres una Glanville?

-Una Sullivan, para ser más exactos- otro desconocido llegó junto a ellos, y entre la chica, Isaac y el recién llegado, rodeaban a Chris, quien entendió que todo era una trampa y estaba completamente a merced de ellos. ¿Pero cómo habían convertido a Isaac? ¿Por qué el hombre lobo los ayudaba?

-Eres Colin Sullivan, el nuevo oficial de policía- repuso entonces el cazador, reconociéndolo.

-Alguien ha hecho sus tareas- sonrió el policía, apuntándolo con un arma de dardos

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó, dispuesto a defenderse hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Lo sabrás dentro de poco- dijo entonces otra voz, terminando de rodear a Chris y el cazador se giró instintivamente, sintiendo cómo se le erizaba la piel ante la familiaridad de la voz. Frente a él, Allison lo apuntaba con su ballesta, mirándolo desafiante- Lo sabrás dentro de muy poco- insistió, y lo último que Chris sintió fue un punzante dolor en su cuello cuando uno de los dardos en el arma del policía se incrustó en su piel y el tranquilizante comenzó a recorrerle las venas, sumiéndolo en un sopor profundo. Y poco a poco, la oscuridad fue envolviéndolo, hasta sumirlo en la inconsciencia, mientras la última palabra que surgió de sus labios fue el nombre de su única hija.

 

 

 


	3. I Wont Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las desapariciones continúan y es hora de detener a quien sea que esté haciendo aquello, así que la diezmada manada va en busca de ayuda, pero lo que encuentran es un gran muro infranqueable... mientras alguien comienza a resistirse a los encantos de la vengativa secuestradora.

-Esto no es normal- bufó Scott, caminando de un lado a otro- Primero desaparece el cuerpo de Ally, luego Isaac parece haber sido atacado y secuestrado, y luego Chris desaparece sin dejar rastro.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron en el asilo?- preguntó entonces Kira

-Estuvo aproximadamente una hora con Gerard, y luego salió- respondió Scott- Pero no saben qué dirección tomó ni nada, pues no estaban atentos a lo que pasaba en el estacionamiento.

-¿Y si averiguó algo importante con Gerard y ha decidido seguir la investigación por su cuenta?- interrogó Lydia, pensativa- Es algo que los Argent harían.

-Pero por qué no advertirnos a qué nos enfrentamos, al menos?- musitó Stiles- Nos advirtió que podría ser peligroso, pero luego desaparecer así, sin más, es aún más peligroso. ¿Y qué hay de Derek, o Peter?

-Derek está desaparecido- repuso Scott- No hay señales de vida en su loft, parece haberlo dejado hace días. Fui a ver a Peter y dijo que tampoco sabía nada de él, aunque no parece preocupado al respecto, pero…

-Es Peter- continuó Stiles, asintiendo

-Quizá y hasta sido la primera víctima de lo que sea que ronda Beacon Hills- repuso Lydia y los demás la miraron- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron noticias de Derek?

-Creo que hace más de una semana- asintió Scott

-Bueno, como sea- Stiles se levantó de la banca en el campo de lacrosse y tomó su mochila- Debo ir a almorzar con mi padre a la comisaría, aprovecharé de saber si tienen algún avance en la investigación.

-De acuerdo- asintió Scott- Ten cuidado, no sabemos qué está buscando esta nueva criatura, y si se ha llevado a Isaac y Derek, no podemos estar seguros de que sólo busca algo contra los Argent, como nos hizo pensar Chris.

-No hay problema- asintió Stiles- luego nos vemos- musitó, despidiéndose de todos y encaminándose hacia su jeep.

-Disculpa… ¿Eres Stiles?- un tipo, de unos 25 años, lo alcanzó antes que subiera al vehículo y lo miró interrogativo. Stiles asintió, dudoso y el desconocido sonrió, con aire aliviado- Soy Colin Sullivan, el nuevo oficial de policía- el adolescente asintió, curioso- Tu padre me envió, al parecer ha surgido algo en la investigación que están haciendo, y me pidió que viniera a por ti.- Stiles frunció el ceño, dubitativo.

-No te ofendas… pero es extraño que mi padre envíe a alguien, y más aún, a alguien nuevo, a buscarme. Por lo general viene él mismo- musitó, acomodándose la mochila al hombro, mientras mentalmente buscaba una forma de huir- Además… él sabía que iría a almorzar con él luego del instituto.

-Sí, bueno, estaba un poco ocupado con lo de la investigación para venir él mismo- repuso Colin, encogiéndose de hombros- Y probablemente ha olvidado que ibas a almorzar con él, porque me ha pedido que venga sin demora.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema- asintió Stiles, esbozando una sonrisa fingida- Voy en camino.- indicó, abriendo la puerta de su jeep.

-En realidad- lo detuvo Colin- Preferiría que vinieras en la patrulla- indicó, señalando su vehículo, estacionado a poca distancia- Por seguridad… creo que algo peligroso ronda en Beacon Hills.

-Ya lo creo- Chris llegó en ese momento junto al jeep y Stiles lo miró sorprendido- Descuide, oficial, yo mismo acompañaré a Stiles, de todas formas tengo que ir a ver al sheriff también.

-Claro… claro- asintió Colin, no muy feliz, y se alejó, rumbo a la patrulla.

-¿Chris? ¡Pensamos que había sido secuestrado también!- inquirió Stiles, mirándolo sorprendido.

-¿Secuestrado? No- negó el cazador, mirando alrededor- Recibí importante información de parte de Gerard, así que estas últimas horas he estado investigando…

-Pero fuimos al departamento… y nadie salió- repuso Stiles

-No estaba allí, estaba en nuestra antigua casa- respondió Chris- Aún quedaban algunas cosas allí, y era ahí donde tenía un libro donde pude sacar más información. Creo que sé a qué nos enfrentamos…

-¿De verdad? Debemos avisarle al resto entonces, están en el campo de lacrosse…

-Me urge más hablar con tu padre- lo cortó Chris- Creo que el oficial Sullivan tiene directa relación con lo que está sucediendo.

-¿El oficial Sullivan?- interrogó Stiles, enarcando una ceja.

-¿No notaste la insistencia en que te fueras con él?- contra preguntó Chris- Pensé que era algo relacionado con mi familia, pero al parecer el interés está sobre la manada y el condado en general. Debemos advertir a tu padre, si este sujeto trabaja en la comisaría, tiene acceso a información importante.

-Lo llamaré entonces- musitó Stiles, sacando el teléfono para marcar el número, y Chris resopló, cansinamente.

-¿Es que nadie en esta manada hace las cosas fáciles?- musitó una voz, pero antes que Stiles pudiera girarse, alguien lo tomó firmemente y le clavó una aguja en el cuello. Stiles cayó al suelo, sintiendo cómo todos los músculos del cuerpo comenzaban a entumecerse, sedados por el tranquilizante que corría por sus venas.

-Pude haberlo convencido, ¿Sabes?- musitó Chris, mirando a la joven, ceñudo.

-No tengo paciencia- refutó ella, agachándose y mirando a Stiles- Tranquilo… todo estará bien- sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron con un tono tornasol.

Stiles intentó gritar, pedir ayuda, huir, lo que fuera. Pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía responder a sus órdenes, y poco a poco, la oscuridad fue envolviéndolo, hasta sumirlo en una profunda inconsciencia.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

-Ok, esto raya en lo bizarro- musitó Lydia, al borde de un ataque de nervios- Está claro que quien sea que lo hace, lo hace contra la manada en general. ¿Qué podrían querer con Stiles?

-Fue poseído por un nogitsune, quizá algo de ese poder queda dentro de él- repuso Peter, sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones del loft, y Scott lo miró molesto.

-Derek, el cuerpo de Allison, Isaac, Chris y Stiles están desaparecidos ahora… y tú pareces ni siquiera interesarte. No sé qué haces aquí- bufó el alfa, molesto, y Peter lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Mi sobrino está desaparecido, claro que me interesa saber quién los está secuestrando- respondió, con aire ofendido- dos hombres lobo, un cazador, una zombie y un ex nogitsune… menudo ejército se está formando quien los haya secuestrado.

-Primero, es ofensivo que te refieras a Allison como una zombie- musitó Lydia, perdiendo los estribos- Segundo, sigo sin creer que no tengas ni idea de lo que ha pasado con Derek. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?

-Dos días antes del aullido que despertó a medio condado- repuso Peter, tranquilamente- Vine a verlo al loft, pero no estaba, así que lo llamé por teléfono. Sólo me dijo que estaba en medio de una investigación importante y me cortó… no creo que quiera ser encontrado.

-¿Qué tal si Derek no ha sido secuestrado?- intervino Kira y los demás la miraron, interrogativos- Si está investigando algo, tan vez sólo se ha ido del condado por un tiempo

-Podemos activar el gps de su teléfono y saber dónde está- indicó Peter y todos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Puedes activar el gps de su teléfono?- inquirió Scott- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes?

-Como dije, quizá Derek NO quiere ser encontrado- repuso Peter- Pero si tanto les urge encontrarlo… podemos intentarlo.- musitó, levantándose del sillón justo en el momento en que la puerta del loft se abrió y Derek se quedó mirándolos ceñudo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- soltó, serio, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Buscarte, tal vez- bufó Lydia, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué necesitan?- insistió entonces, acercándose a ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué necesitan?- parafraseó Lydia, exasperada- Dios! Cuánta falta hace el acónito a veces.

-Calma tus nervios, Lydia- repuso Peter- Sabemos que estás ansiosa porque tu novio ha desaparecido.- Lydia lo miró, molesta, y luego miró disimuladamente a Malia, quien se mantuvo en silencio, pero notoriamente incómoda por el apelativo.

-¿Quién ha desaparecido?- inquirió Derek

-Stiles, Isaac, Chris, el cuerpo de Allison- respondió Scott y el moreno apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Y por qué yo debería saber algo?- preguntó entonces, tomando uno de los libros que había sobre la mesa

-Nadie dice que debas saber algo- repuso Scott- Pensábamos que tú también habías sido secuestrado.

-¿Secuestrados? Pensé que habías dicho desaparecidos- repuso Derek, tranquilamente y Scott resopló. Definitivamente allí no iba a conseguir nada.

-Olvídalo- suspiró- Nos vamos. No queremos seguir molestándote.- finalizó, y las tres chicas se levantaron de donde se hallaban sentadas y lo siguieron hacia la salida. Peter lo siguió con la vista y luego clavó la mirada en Derek, sospechoso.

-Eso ha sido fructífero- suspiró, levantándose del sillón- Ha desaparecido casi la mitad de la manada de Scott, pero tú pareces muy tranquilo.

-Tengo otras cosas de qué ocuparme- musitó Derek, sin mirar a su tío

-La investigación secreta, No?- inquirió Peter, mirando los libros que había sobre la mesa- ¿Por qué investigas la mitología mexicana? No creo que Araya te haya dejado tan trastocado.- Derek alzó la vista y la fijó en Peter.

-Es asunto mío- respondió

-Lo entiendo- asintió el rubio- Entiendo que no te preocupe el estado de Chris Argent, ni te interese saber qué brujería extraña estén haciendo con el cuerpo de Allison Argent. Me descoloca un poco que no te interese el paradero de Isaac, siendo el único transformado por ti que queda vivo. Pero entiendo también que no te interese qué pueda haber pasado con Stiles- Derek volvió a apretar la mandíbula, sin mirarlo- Y ahí está de nuevo- indicó entonces Peter, esbozando una sonrisa y el moreno lo miró, interrogativo- La leve arritmia, la mandíbula apretada, y la mirada oscurecida… sólo y únicamente cuando surge el nombre de… Stiles.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- lo cortó Derek, frunciendo el ceño

-Simplemente me gustaría averiguar por qué pareces inquietarte tanto con el nombre de…

-No me inquieto- lo interrumpió Derek, alzando la voz

-En lo absoluto- musitó Peter, sarcástico- Tú sabes algo de ellos, ¿no?- el moreno enarcó una ceja, escéptico- No sé por qué, pero estoy seguro de que sabes algo que no quieres decir.

-No tengo idea de qué hablas, y si no tienes nada más importante que decir, te agradecería que me dejaras solo

-De acuerdo… de acuerdo- asintió Peter- no tienes que ponerte así. Me iré- afirmó, dirigiéndose a la salida- Sólo… ten cuidado, ¿Quieres? Lo que sea que está atacando ahora, lo hace contra la manada de Scott… podrías ser, fácilmente, un blanco para ellos.

-Sí, lo que digas- bufó Derek y Peter sólo suspiró, con aire ofendido, para luego salir del loft, cerrando la puerta tras él. Derek aguardó unos minutos, hasta sentir que no había nadie en las cercanías y sacó su teléfono para enviar un mensaje.

**_Scott y las chicas estuvieron aquí. También Peter. Peter sospecha algo._ **

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se sentó, aguardando. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

**_Lo tenemos todo cubierto. Deja a Peter fuera de esto todo el tiempo que sea posible. El próximo objetivo es Lydia._ **

Derek suspiró y se guardó el teléfono, para luego apoyar la cabeza entre sus brazos, soltando un profundo suspiro. Para esas alturas, Stiles ya era uno de ellos, y por eso habían fijado un nuevo objetivo. Y Derek estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo haciendo aquello. Habría preferido no haber ido a su vieja casa en busca de información. De no ser por aquella investigación, él jamás habría ido a la vieja casa Hale ni se habría encontrado con aquella chica. Seguiría siendo él, Derek Hale, con una vida llena de amargura y pérdidas, pero suya. Y ahora… ahora no podía dejar de sentirse vacío y miserable. Más vacío y miserable de lo que se había sentido en su vida.

 


	4. Wake me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de dos excelentes comentarios, lo que menos puedo hacer es actualizar para gusto y placer de esos dos grandiosos lectores. Muchas gracias por sus palabras, me animaron a continuar con esto. Eso sí, no actualizaré muy seguido (quizá una vez por semana) ya que estoy metida en otro proyecto literario de gran importancia.

El sheriff dejó las carpetas sobre el escritorio y suspiró pesadamente, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos, preguntándose qué sería lo próximo que sucedería en Beacon Hills. O quizá comenzar a cuestionarse qué estaba atacando esta vez. En menos de 48 horas ya existían tres desapariciones… cuatro, si se contaba también la desaparición del cuerpo de Allison Argent. Y aunque muy pocos estaban al tanto de aquella situación, principalmente porque era muy probable que la naturaleza del secuestrador no fuese normal, el sheriff no podía dejar de preguntarse qué sucedería si el próximo secuestrado no formaba parte de la “manada”. Y Stiles estaba entre los desaparecidos. John quería confiar en lo que decía Scott sobre que no eran más que secuestros por el momento. Pero por qué secuestrarlos? Por qué a ellos? Qué tenían en común Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent, Stiles? Aparte de haber enfrentado a diversas criaturas sobrenaturales desde hacía ya tiempo.

-Sheriff- Parrish entró a la oficina y miró al hombre, quien le devolvió la mirada, interrogativo- Derek Hale está aquí, y quiere hablar con usted.

-Derek Hale?- el sheriff frunció el ceño, dudoso, y volvió a suspirar- Dile que pase- Parrish asintió y salió de la oficina, para regresar momentos después, acompañando a Derek, quien, a vista del sheriff, lucía más oscuro y misterioso que antes- Derek… dice Parrish que necesitas hablar conmigo…

-No tengo demasiado tiempo- musitó Derek, asintiendo- Algo malo se avecina, algo muy malo- el sheriff enarcó una ceja- La persona que está realizando los secuestros… ella… tiene serios planes para la manada. Y me temo que Stiles podría estar en peligro.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-No puedo decir más- Derek miró alrededor- Y tampoco puedo tardar demasiado aquí… tiene a alguien trabajando en la comisaría, y él podría alertarla sobre mi visita.

-Pero Derek, qué…?

-No tengo tiempo- repitió el hombre lobo, dejando un arrugado papel sobre el escritorio del sheriff- Stiles y toda la manada corre serio peligro, y para evitarlo debe ubicar a esta persona- señaló- Intenté hacerlo, pero no dispongo de los medios que la policía puede tener.- el sheriff iba a hablar, pero Derek prosiguió- Y necesita encontrarla lo más pronto posible. Si el plan no da resultado, si Stiles no se convierte en uno de ellos…- Derek sacudió la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula- uno de nosotros… ella va a matarlo.- finalizó, dándose la vuelta para salir de la oficina, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo- Será mejor que alerte a Scott… a todos los que hayan visto a aquel lobo. Todos quienes lo hayan visto son objetivos, y tarde o temprano vendrá por ustedes.- musitó, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras él, dejando al sheriff más interrogativo que antes. Pero entonces John tomó el arrugado papel y lo leyó, frunciendo el ceño. El nombre no le sonaba de nada, y Derek había sido lo suficientemente críptico como para no entender nada de nada. Lo único que tenía claro es que Stiles corría peligro. Serio peligro.

-¿Todo bien, sheriff?- Parrish entró a la oficina y lo miró, interrogativo.

-Sí- asintió John, suspirando- Necesito que uses todos los recursos posibles para localizar a esta persona- indicó, entregándole el papel al oficial, quien lo leyó.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó y el sheriff sacudió la cabeza

-Ni idea… pero parece ser el único que puede detener lo que está sucediendo en Beacon Hills- suspiró- Y, Parrish… que nadie sepa lo que estás haciendo.- el oficial lo miró, dudoso- Quien sea que está realizando los secuestros tiene un soplón en la comisaría.

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante, ¿No?- musitó Parrish

-Interesante y peligroso- respondió el sheriff, resoplando.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

El sujeto dejó la taza de café a un lado y tomó el teléfono celular, mirando el número que aparecía en pantalla, para luego fruncir el ceño y finalmente contestar, captando la atención de la chica sentada frente a él.

-¿Diga?- musitó, deteniéndose a escuchar un momento- Sí, con él habla. ¿Con quién hablo yo?- preguntó, escuchando en silencio una vez más- Aguarda… ¿De dónde llamas?- escuchó un instante nuevamente y entonces clavó la vista en la joven, que lo observaba interesada, y su mirada se tornó oscura y preocupada- Pues dígame, oficial Parrish, ¿A qué debo su llamada?.... ajá… De acuerdo, pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso conmigo- indicó, frunciendo el ceño y entonces suspiró- ¿Derek Hale?- la chica frente suyo alzó las cejas, interrogativa- Sí, sí, por supuesto que lo conozco. Él le dijo que me llamara?- preguntó, mordiéndose el labio, ansioso- Stiles está en peligro?- preguntó, y la joven frente a él se levantó del asiento, rodeando la mesa hasta acercarse lo suficiente para escuchar la llamada- Bien… viajaré esta misma tarde. Mañana estaré allí- indicó entonces el sujeto, suspirando- No, la verdad no tengo ni idea, pero lo averiguaremos. Nos vemos mañana, oficial- finalizó la llamada, cortando y miró a su compañera- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué Derek Hale les ha dicho que me llamaran a mí?

-No… pero seguro no es por nada bueno- repuso la joven, incorporándose- Arreglaré las maletas.- prosiguió, dirigiéndose a su habitación y él la siguió con la vista, pensativo.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- preguntó Colin, mientras la rubia se paseaba de un lado a otro, meditativa- Ya van dos dosis, y no hay efecto alguno.

-No lo entiendo… En todos ha funcionado a la perfección- se quejó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Por qué él no cae bajo mi control?

-Supongo que no era un plan tan perfecto entonces- repuso Colin, suspirando y ella lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Qué harás? ¿Vas a tener a Stiles amarrado en el sótano por los siglos de los siglos?- la rubia sonrió, suspirando.

-Si no está bajo mi control no me sirve… si no me sirve, simplemente debo sacarlo del juego- repuso, encogiéndose de hombros y el policía la miró, frunciendo el ceño- Hay que matarlo.

-No puedes matarlo!- repuso Colin, levantándose del sillón donde se hallaba sentado, pero ella alzó la mano y el oficial se llevó la mano al cuello instintivamente, como si una gruesa cuerda lo estuviera ahorcando.

-Tú no me dices a mí lo que puedo o no puedo hacer- replicó ella, enarcando una ceja, mirándolo como si no fuera más que un molesto bicho que hay que aplastar- Intentaré una vez más, si la poción no hace efecto… Stiles debe morir.

-Tenemos problemas- Chris entró a la habitación y se detuvo, mirando a ambos, dudoso- ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, no interrumpes nada- replicó la rubia, ceñuda- ¿Qué problema tenemos?

-Derek ha estado en la comisaría- respondió Chris y ella enarcó una ceja, interrogativa- No sé qué habrá hecho dentro, pero le tomó algo de tiempo.

-Ha alertado al sheriff- bufó la joven, molesta- Búscalo y tráelo, quiero averiguar qué le dijo a Stilinski.

-¿Qué pasará con Stiles mientras tanto?- interrogó Colin

-Debo esperar al menos 24 horas para el siguiente intento- contestó ella- Puede esperar hasta mañana por la tarde… por ahora me interesa hablar con Derek. Tampoco es demasiado necesario para mis planes, si no está trabajando al 100% sólo para mí y está traicionándome, puedo deshacerme de él también- puntualizó, saliendo de la habitación, bajo la mirada de los dos sujetos.

-¿Qué planea hacer con Stiles?- interrogó Chris, mirando a Colin

-Si la tercera poción no funciona… va a matarlo- indicó el policía, acomodándose el uniforme y saliendo de la habitación, mientras Chris lo seguía con la vista, con la mirada oscurecida y un gran debate mental.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Parrish se acercó al sujeto, dudoso, bajando el cartel que tenía en las manos.

-Parrish, ¿No?- preguntó él, y el oficial asintió

-Pensé que vendría con alguien… me dijo que reservara una habitación para dos personas- repuso Parrish, ceñudo, mirando alrededor el aeropuerto.

-Sí… ella… ha tomado otro transporte- respondió tranquilo- El viaje desde Francia es largo y odia los aviones.

-¿Otro transporte? ¿Barco?

-Algo por el estilo

-De acuerdo- repuso Parrish, no muy confiado- Qué hacen ustedes, de todas formas? Por qué Derek Hale nos ha dicho que los ubiquemos para detener lo que está sucediendo?

-Soy parte de una antigua raza de criaturas- repuso el sujeto, mirando alrededor, cuidando no ser oído por alguien más- Soy lo que llaman en mi mundo “el justiciero”… me ocupo de ovejas descarriadas que buscan hacer el mal, así que supongo que ahora están lidiando con alguien de mi especie.

-La verdad, no tenemos idea- contestó Parrish- El sheriff cree que de alguna forma Derek Hale está trabajando para ella… suponemos que es una mujer porque Hale se refería a ella de esa forma. Así que si él ha dicho que debemos localizarlos a ustedes… es porque sabe lo que hace.

-De acuerdo- asintió entonces el sujeto- Por favor lléveme al hotel y luego necesito hablar con el sheriff, necesito toda la información posible acerca del caso.

-El sheriff lo visitará en el hotel- indicó Parrish, mientras se dirigían a la salida- Al parecer la villana de turno tiene a alguien trabajando en la comisaría, y creemos que es mejor que nadie sepa de su llegada.

-Parece una chica precavida- musitó el sujeto, suspirando- ¿Tienen sospechosos?

-No confiamos en nadie, la verdad- respondió Parrish, deteniéndose ante la patrulla- Aunque nuestro principal sospechoso es el nuevo oficial, Colin Sullivan.

-¿Colin Sullivan?- el sujeto lo miró, ceñudo y Parrish asintió, dudoso.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Claro que sí- repuso el sujeto, apretando la mandíbula- Esto es realmente malo- puntualizó, subiendo a la patrulla, dejando a Parrish con más incertidumbre que antes, pero el oficial decidió no hacer más preguntas, porque todas las respuestas parecían llevar a aún más preguntas. Subió a la patrulla y se dirigió al hotel donde había reservado. Al llegar a la habitación quedó aún con más interrogantes cuando encontró allí a una chica desconocida, pero antes de preguntar algo siquiera, el sujeto dejó su maleta a un lado y se acercó a ella, serio.- Tenemos serios problemas… al parecer Colin está trabajando con ella.- la joven enarcó una ceja.

-¿”Ella”? ¿Sabemos quién es “ella”?

-No- se adelantó Parrish, captando la atención de la joven, quien lo observó silenciosa- Suponemos que es una mujer porque Derek se refería a ella de esa forma.

-¿Quiénes son los secuestrados?- interrogó entonces la joven

-Hasta el momento son Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent y Stiles, el hijo del sheriff… además del cuerpo de Allison Argent- contestó Parrish

-¿El cuerpo de Allison Argent?- interrogó la joven, con la mirada entristecida- ¿Cuándo murió?

-Hace muy poco- respondió el oficial- Fue asesinada por… onis… o algo por el estilo.

-De acuerdo… necesito… necesitamos hablar con el sheriff- repuso ella

-Lo llamaré para que venga hasta acá- indicó Parrish- De momento es mejor que ustedes no vayan a la comisaría… si Colin Sullivan trabaja con ella, y ustedes lo conocen, podría alertarla acerca de su llegada.-la joven asintió, tranquila, y Parrish salió de la habitación, rumbo a la comisaría.

\- Colin no le haría daño a nadie… ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

-Porque es un Fenris- repuso el sujeto, seriamente y ella lo observó, seria- No se puede liberar a un Fenris, siempre buscará un amo… y supongo que la villana de turno lo sabía.

-Esto no tiene sentido- musitó la joven, sentándose en uno de los sillones, cabizbaja- ¿Por qué usar a Colin? ¿Por qué secuestrar a…

-Miembros de la manada?- la cortó él y ella lo observó, meditativa- Hay que alertar al resto y…- no pudo terminar la frase, pues sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el cabello de la joven- ¿Sucede algo?- ella lo observó, interrogativa- Tu cabello… está… flameando- la joven frunció el ceño y se levantó para observarse en el espejo de pared y descubrió que, efectivamente, las puntas de su cabello estaban ardiendo como llamas de fuego- Esto es malo… ¿Por qué…?

-Stiles- musitó ella, frunciendo el ceño, segundos antes de ser envuelta por luminosas lenguas de fuego que la envolvieron por completo.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

-De acuerdo, Stiles, este será nuestro último intento- sonrió la rubia, acercándose hasta donde se hallaba el adolescente, atado a la silla, y él la observó, con mirada aburrida.

-Creo que ya estoy sufriendo gastritis- suspiró, con voz monótona- ¿Qué es lo que me das de beber?- la joven lo observó, con mirada hastiada, como si lo único que quisiera era partirle el cuello con sus propias manos.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, Stiles- musitó, dándose la vuelta y empezando la labor sobre la mesa, mezclando los ingredientes en una pequeña botellita de cristal.

-No son juegos- repuso el castaño- Realmente quisiera saber qué estoy tomando.- entonces miró a Isaac, de pie a pocos metros, observando la escena pensativo, con la mirada oscurecida, y luego volvió a mirar a la joven- ¿Qué harás si todo esto sigue sin funcionar?- preguntó, dudoso, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que volvió a mirar a Isaac- Contigo funcionó de inmediato, ¿No?- el rubio entonces lo miró, dubitativo- Igual que con Chris, Derek… igual con… Allison… ¿Cómo siquiera es que ella está viva?

-Deja de hacer preguntas, Stiles- Colin llegó hasta ellos, observando a la joven, quien ni siquiera lo miró de vuelta- El interrogatorio ha sido infructuoso… Chris sigue sin sonsacarle a Derek lo que le dijo al sheriff…

-¿Derek ha ido donde mi padre?- interrumpió Stiles, preocupado. Lo último que necesitaba era que su padre se viera involucrado en aquello. Pero nadie le dio respuesta alguna, como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

-No puedes matarlo- musitó entonces Colin, deteniéndose junto a la joven e Isaac los miró, interrogativo.

-¿Matarlo? ¿A quién?

-A ambos- respondió la joven, moviendo la botellita para mezclar los ingredientes en su interior- Si la poción sigue sin funcionar en Stiles, él no me sirve para mis propósitos. Y si Derek ha alertado al sheriff, ha alertado también a los demás, lo que podría estropear mis planes.

-No puedes…- dijo Isaac, pero la joven alzó su mano y le sonrió

-Tú no me dices a mí lo que puedo o no hacer- remarcó y se giró hacia Stiles- Ahora, Stiles…

-No beberé nada!- gimió el castaño, sacudiendo la cabeza- Puedes matarme ahora mismo si quieres, no voy a beber nada!!!- ella apretó la mandíbula, con su paciencia rayando en el límite.

-Como quieras- bufó, tirando la botella al piso, donde se hizo mil añicos y alzó su mano, pero Colin la detuvo.

-No… puedes… matarlo- gimió, como si estuviera teniendo serias dificultades para hablar, pero entonces se llevó la mano al cuello, donde una fina línea dorada brilló sobre la piel y el policía cayó al suelo, jadeando, como si no pudiera respirar.

-Detente! Qué le haces?! DETENTE!- gritó Stiles, intentando soltarse de sus amarras- Mátame de una maldita vez!

-Oh, lo haré, cariño, claro que lo haré- bufó ella, alzando su mano una vez más, pero esta vez fue Isaac quién la detuvo

-NO!- gritó el rubio, pero fue como si una fuerza invisible lo lanzara contra el piso, donde se retorció, gimiendo de dolor.

-¿Es que no lo entienden? YO SOY SU DUEÑA! NO PUEDEN DESOBEDECERME!- gritó, con los ojos brillando en un intenso y oscuro tono tornasol, y entonces se giró a mirar a Stiles, que observaba horrorizado a los dos sujetos, retorciéndose en el suelo por haber intentado protegerlo- Ahora… vas a morir- musitó, apretando los dientes, y alzó su mano, dibujando un arco de fuego en el aire, y apuntó la flecha directamente hacia el castaño- Hasta nunca- bufó, soltando la tensa cuerda y la flecha de fuego rasgó el aire, tomando rumbo directo hacia el pecho del adolescente, quien cerró sus ojos, preparándose para el impacto. El cual nunca llegó, y al abrir los ojos se vio rodeado por un reluciente aro de fuego. Stiles alzó la vista, sin entender lo que sucedía y descubrió que la joven rubia miraba horrorizada el aro de fuego, denotando claramente que aquello no era, para nada, parte del plan.

-No en mi guardia, cariño

Stiles se volvió para mirar a la joven que había hablado, y se encontró frente al ser más hermoso que había visto en su vida, con su cabello color chocolate ondeando ante una brisa inexistente, y sus cristalinos ojos color caramelo iluminados por el reflejo del fuego tornasolado que la rodeaba. Y en aquel fugaz instante, casi sin saber por qué exactamente, Stiles supo que estaba a salvo.


	5. Don't You (Forget About Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de ser salvado por una desconocida, Stiles comenzará una incesante insistencia por unir dos historias, dos vidas, hasta convertirle en una sola, siendo ésta quizá la única forma de vencer a la nueva enemiga que tienen por delante.

-NOOO!- gritó la rubia, furiosa, encendiéndose en fuego, y miró a la recién llegada, como si quisiera despellejarla con sus propias manos- Volveremos a vernos, perra- musitó, antes de que el fuego la envolviera por completo a ella y a Colin, para luego ambos desaparecer, en medio de las llamas que comenzaron a devorar los cimientos del sótano. Isaac se levantó, pareciendo confuso y como si se estuviera debatiendo mentalmente entre huir o ayudar.  
-Te simplificaré las cosas- otro sujeto bajó las escaleras y alzando su mano, encerró al rubio en un círculo de fuego, mientras Stiles miraba todo sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. El sujeto entonces miró a la chica, dudoso- ¿La conoces?  
-De nada- musitó ella, acercándose hasta Stiles, para comenzar a soltar sus amarras- Pero debemos salir de aquí… el fuego no tardará en incendiar toda la casa.- prosiguió, soltando las cuerdas y Stiles al fin pudo estirar sus manos, sintiéndose libre- Me llevaré a Stiles, llévate a Isaac, quizá él sepa algo más de todo esto.- el sujeto asintió y antes de que Stiles fuera a preguntar cómo se supone que iban a salir de ahí, sintió que un cálido fuego cristalino, que no llegaba a quemarlo, lo envolvió por completo, y para cuando desapareció, se encontró en lo que parecía una habitación de hotel, envuelto por dos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
-Stiles! Estás bien?- su padre se apartó apenas un poco y lo miró de pies a cabeza, preocupado.  
-Sí… sí… estoy bien- asintió el castaño, suspirando- Sin entender qué está pasando, pero bien.- el sheriff entonces asintió y se apartó, para mirar a los dos desconocidos. Stiles entonces vio que allí también estaban Lydia, Scott, Malia y Kira, así que se acercó hasta ellos de inmediato.  
-¿Eres Jake Williams?- preguntó el sheriff, y el moreno asintió, mientras terminaba de atar a Isaac.  
-¿Podrían explicarme qué está sucediendo?- preguntó entonces Stiles  
-En pocas palabras, están siendo atacados… o mejor dicho, secuestrados y controlados, por una fénix- repuso Jake y todos lo miraron boquiabiertos- Lo que es realmente malo, pues los fénix no somos de naturaleza atacante. Alguien sabe cómo se llama la chica, siquiera?  
-He… Helena- masculló Isaac, apretando los ojos, como si estuviera siendo víctima de fuertes dolores. Tanto Jake como la otra chica lo miraron, ceñudos.  
-Está teniendo problemas para cooperar- musitó Jake, mirando a su compañera.  
-Porque ella lo controla- musitó la joven, agachándose frente a Isaac- ¿Cómo lo está haciendo?- el rubio abrió los ojos y la miró, con los ojos vidriosos.  
-Ary- susurró, con voz dolida, y la joven se levantó de golpe, retrocediendo.  
-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Te reconoce?- masculló Jake, mirando a la joven, quien sacudió la cabeza, confundida.  
-¿Se conocen?- interrogó el sheriff y los dos se voltearon hacia él  
-Mi nombre es Ariadna Glanville- musitó la joven, soltando un suspiro profundo  
-¿Glanville? ¿Cómo la flor que encontró Isaac en la tumba de Allison?- preguntó Scott, frunciendo el ceño y ella lo miró, dudosa.  
-¿Por qué no mejor nos cuentan qué ha sucedido hasta el momento?- musitó Jake, resoplando- Y luego nosotros… tratamos de aclarar sus dudas.  
Entonces comenzaron a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, desde el aullido, el lobo que apareció junto a sus camas, la desaparición de Allison y la siguiente desaparición de los miembros de la manada. Jake y Ariadna escucharon con atención, sin hacer ningún gesto o señal que hiciera parecer que estaban entendiendo algo de lo que sucedía, fue Stiles quien finalizó el relato, contando lo que había visto en el sótano de la casa Hale.  
-Está atacando a los que conoces- musitó Jake, cuando los demás terminaron el relato y miró a Ariadna, quien parecía concentrada.  
-Entiendo que los controle- musitó ella, pensativa- Probablemente lo que les está dando de beber es sangre y lágrimas- Jake la miró, suspicaz.- Lo que no entiendo…- la joven se volteó a mirar a Isaac, quien se había mantenido silencioso observando todo- Es que recuerden.  
-Un cab… un cabello- masculló el rubio, volviendo a apretar los ojos- Un cabello tuyo.- la joven alzó las cejas, escéptica.  
-Cómo demonios tiene cabello mío?- bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza- En fin…  
-No entiendo- la cortó Scott y entonces miró a Jake- Dijiste que ella, Helena, está atacando a quienes conocen a Ariadna… Pero- entonces volvió a mirar a la castaña, dudoso- Pareciste sorprendida de que Isaac te reconociera- Jake suspiró y miró a la joven, expectante. Ella suspiró profundo, y se acomodó en el sillón donde se había sentado.  
-Es porque todos ustedes me conocen- musitó y todos la miraron como si estuviera loca- De una vida… “paralela”. Nos conocimos, trabajamos juntos, y llegó un momento en que fuimos atacados por un brujo poderoso, Ocean. Como fénix, tengo la facultad de viajar en el tiempo, así que… decidí viajar en el tiempo y cambiar la historia para que Ocean no llegara a existir, así que…- Ariadna se calló automáticamente y miró hacia el lado, como si estuviera escuchando algo.  
-Ary- llamó su atención Jake y la joven lo miró, interrogativa- Tu cabello… está… flameando otra vez- indicó, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo, mientras los demás miraban la escena boquiabiertos.  
-Derek- musitó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y dejándose envolver por el fuego, para desaparecer ante los ojos de todos.  
-¿Qué…?- titubeó el sheriff  
-Es algo que hace- explicó Jake, acomodándose en el sillón- Verán, cuando Ariadna viajó en el tiempo para cambiar la historia, volvió varios años atrás y se sacrificó para matar a alguien que causaría todo el destrozo. Por lógica, la pequeña Ariadna, debía seguir su vida con total normalidad, pero por alguna razón, cuando la Ariadna mayor murió, la pequeña Ariadna cayó en coma, por tres años, cuando despertó era capaz de recordar todo lo que había vivido la otra Ariadna… como si sus conciencias se hubieran unido- relató el moreno, con tal normalidad que parecía estar relatándoles sobre sus últimas vacaciones- Ariadna siempre lo ha recordado todo, pero no quería volver a Beacon Hills, para que no existiera probabilidad alguna de que Ocean fuera a nacer. Pero… también por alguna razón inexplicable, tiene cierta facultad para sentir cuando ustedes están en riesgo.  
-¿Siempre?- preguntó Stiles y Jake asintió.  
-Ella supo de inmediato cuando el nogitsune poseyó a Stiles- explicó y los demás lo miraron atónitos- Pero el lazo que Ariadna tiene con Stiles es el más especial de todos, así que… cayó enferma. Seriamente enferma.  
-¿Por qué?- interrogó Stiles  
-¿Por qué cayó enferma?  
-¿Por qué su lazo conmigo es el más especial de todos?- corrigió el castaño y Jake hizo un leve mohín con los labios.  
-Es difícil de explicar, y se supone que nadie debe saber acerca de ello- musitó, pensativo- De hecho ni siquiera debería estar diciéndolo frente a Isaac, porque de cierta forma, aún trabaja para la tal Helena- se giró hacia el rubio, quien lo miró interrogativo- ¿Sabes por qué Helena está haciendo esto?  
-Venganza- musitó el rubio, apretando la mandíbula  
-¿Contra Ariadna?- volvió a preguntar Jake e Isaac asintió suavemente.  
-Es extraño… conozco a Ary desde que despertó del coma… nunca le ha hecho nada a nadie como para…- su frase se vio interrumpida por un gran fuego en medio de la sala, y de él surgieron Ariadna y Derek, aunque éste último parecía más un saco de papas, casi a punto de caer inconsciente al suelo.  
-¿Qué sucedió?- interrogó Scott, levantándose de inmediato a ayudar a la joven, y entre ambos, acomodaron a Derek en un sillón vacío.  
-Se está resistiendo al efecto del brebaje- musitó ella, agachándose frente al ex alfa  
-Puedes contrarrestar el efecto- repuso Jake, incorporándose y acercándose a ellos, y la joven lo miró, interrogativa- Con tu sangre. No dejarán de recordar, pero puedes darles de tu sangre y el efecto de control se desvanecerá- Ariadna iba a hablar, dubitativa, pero Jake prosiguió- Eres más poderosa que ella, Ary, puedes hacerlo.  
-De acuerdo- asintió entonces la joven, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la kitchenette, en busca de un cuchillo.  
-Whoa! Qué vas a hacer?- interrogó Scott, mirándola preocupado.  
-Ayudar- respondió ella, cortándose el antebrazo, de donde comenzó a brotar la sangre- Inclínalo hacia atrás- indicó y Scott la obedeció, tomando la cabeza de Derek y echándolo hacia atrás, y Ariadna se acercó, apoyando la herida sobre los labios del hombre lobo, quien estaba demasiado débil para hacer cualquier cosa. Segundos después, no había ni señal de la herida en el antebrazo de la joven, quien entonces repitió la acción y se acercó hasta Isaac.  
-Ariadna es la última heredera de los Glanville, la primera familia Fénix- explicó Jake, llamando la atención de los demás- Algo así como la realeza entre nuestra especie. Su sangre es la única capaz de desvanecer el efecto del brebaje que les dio Helena.  
-Derek e Isaac… seguirán recordando sobre esa vida paralela?- interrogo Lydia, captando la atención de Jake, quien asintió calmadamente- Podemos recordar los demás también, sin necesidad de caer bajo el control de la tal Helena?- tanto Jake como Ariadna la miraron, titubeantes  
-No- fue Derek quien habló, incorporándose y luciendo mejor de lo que había llegado, y todos lo miraron interrogativos- El hecho de que recuerden no ayudará en nada- prosiguió, mirando sospechosamente a Ariadna, quien suspiró.  
-¿Por qué no? Si se supone que Ariadna y yo tenemos un lazo especial, me gustaría recordar por qué- se quejó Stiles, mirando molesto al ex alfa.  
-Eso puedo decírtelo sin necesidad de que recuerdes- repuso Ariadna, comenzando a soltar a Isaac- Eres mi enlazado, el ser al que protegeré sobre todas las cosas- comenzó a explicar- En la vida paralela que vivimos, morí cuando era una niña. Pero los fénix no morimos realmente, a menos que otro fénix nos mate o nosotros decidamos… ya sabes… suicidarnos. Así que cuando reviví, fuiste la primera persona a la que vi, así que quedamos enlazados. Cuando regresé a Beacon Hills…- Ariadna se incorporó cuando terminó de soltar las amarras de Isaac y miró al castaño- Te protegí de todo. Ese es el lazo. ¿Lo ves? No necesitas recordar…  
-Me sentiría mejor si lo hiciera- musitó Stiles, poniendo ojos de cachorrito y Jake ocultó una pequeña risa en una aguda tos, ganándose una molesta mirada por parte de Ariadna.  
-No haré recordar a nadie- respondió entonces la joven, con pose firme- Es más complicado de lo que les parece. La vida paralela era… diferente. Las relaciones eran… diferentes.  
-Estoy seguro de que podemos sobrevivir a eso- admitió Scott  
-Por supuesto que sobrevivirán- admitió Ariadna, asintiendo- Pregúntale a Isaac si quiere que Peter recuerde  
-NO!- se apresuró a responder Isaac y tras mirarlo un momento Ariadna volvió a mirar a Scott.  
-¿Peter e Isaac estaban juntos en esa vida?- interrogó Lydia  
-Dios, no!- gimió Isaac, acercándose y sentándose en el brazal del sillón donde se hallaba Stiles, quien lo miró dudoso por el exceso de confianza y la comodidad con que el rubio se apoyaba contra él- Pero te puedo asegurar que tú misma no quieres recordar. Allison, vuelta a la vida, ya recuerda, y te aseguro que si vuelve a nuestro bando, no estará muy cómoda con Scott y Kira cerca- los dos aludidos miraron al rubio, interrogativos.  
-Pero queremos recordar!- se quejó Stiles  
-De acuerdo- asintió entonces Ariadna, suspirando- Todos quieren recordar, no?  
-Ariadna, no- intervino Derek  
-Sí!- exclamaron Scott, Lydia y Stiles  
-Ya que están tan encantados con la idea de recordar- prosiguió Ariadna- Haré recordar a Scott, quien ahora está ansioso por hacerlo, y luego él les dirá si vale la pena. ¿De acuerdo?  
-No! Hazme recordar a mí!- pidió Stiles- Por favooooor- Ariadna lo miró pensativa y luego sacudió la cabeza.  
-Será Scott- afirmó entonces, acercándose hasta el alfa, quien se puso de pie enseguida, entusiasmado con la idea- Al principio sentirás que la cabeza va a explotarte y que tus sesos saldrán volando contra la pared- Scott la miró, dudoso- Será sólo un momento, mientras los recuerdos de algo que no has vivido se van acomodando en tu memoria.  
-De acuerdo- asintió el moreno, sacudiendo las manos- Estoy listo.  
-De acuerdo. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como lo voy a disfrutar yo- afirmó Ariadna, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y cerrando sus ojos. Scott la imitó y cerró los ojos, cuando una intensa luz blanca comenzó a envolverlos a ambos, ante la atónita mirada de todos, excepto Jake, quien observaba la escena con la mirada llena de orgullo, como quien mira a un hijo dar sus primeros pasos. Momentos después, cuando Ariadna se apartó, Scott cayó al suelo, tomándose la cabeza, gimiendo como si estuviera sufriendo el mayor dolor del mundo. Pero entonces, apenas unos segundos después, se incorporó, suspirando profundo.  
-Wow- susurró, maravillado y entonces miró al resto- Sí, no vale la pena recordar- repuso, volviendo a sentarse.  
-Claro, y voy a creerte- se quejó Stiles, cruzando los brazos- Yo también quiero recordar.  
-No te dejarán recordar- repuso Isaac, mirando al castaño, quien le devolvió la mirada, interrogativo.  
-¡¿Por qué no?!- le espetó Stiles, y entonces miró a Ariadna- ¿Y a Lydia?- la castaña abrió la boca para replicar, pero Stiles prosiguió- Piénsenlo… estamos en desventaja! Isaac, Derek, Chris, Allison, y ahora Scott recuerdan… ¿Por qué el resto no podemos?- tanto Jake como Ariadna iban a responder, pero en ese momento alguien tocó, desesperadamente, la puerta- ¿Esperamos a alguien más?  
-Quizá sea Parrish- intervino el sheriff, mientras Ariadna se dirigía a abrir.  
-¿Colin?- musitó la joven, cuando vio al rubio delante de ella, llevando consigo a Chris y Allison.  
-Logré sacarlos- musitó Colin, cayendo sobre sus rodillas- Pero no… tengo… mucho tiempo- gimió, llevándose la mano al cuello.  
-Mártir- bufó Ariadna, rodando los ojos- Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo- prosiguió, tomándolo del cuello, y entonces quito su mano, como si le hubiera arrancado algo, y una fina línea plateada colgó de su mano, para luego desaparecer, como si se pulverizara, y Colin alzó la vista, mirándola atónito- Reina de los fénix… puedo desvanecer la magia de cualquiera de ellos- sonrió, guiñándole el ojo, y Colin se levantó del suelo, para abrazarla con fuerza.  
-Te he extrañado- susurró él  
-Ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día- aseguró Ariadna, apartándose y ayudándolo a entrar a Chris y Allison, quienes se mantenían inconscientes- ¿Cómo lograste sacarlos?- preguntó, cuando Derek, Isaac y Scott también se acercaron a ayudar.  
-Los golpeé en la cabeza- repuso Colin, encogiéndose de hombros mientras cerraba la puerta, para luego acercarse al resto- ¿Ya recuerdan todos?  
-No- respondió Ariadna, mirándolo molesta.  
-¿Por qué no?- interrogó Colin, mirándola interrogativo.  
-Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros- repuso Stiles y el rubio lo miró, dudoso.  
-¿Por qué no los haces recordar?- volvió a preguntar entonces, mirando a la joven, mientras los demás ataban a Chris y a Allison.- Ellos recuerdan- afirmó, señalando a los dos- Hazlos recordar  
-No, Colin- repuso Ariadna, sacudiendo la cabeza  
-Tienes que hacerlos recordar, a todos- insistió Colin, acomodándose en el sillón donde antes había estado Jake, quien simplemente sonreía ante la escena, mientras amarraba a Chris y Allison- Incluido Peter…  
-No!- se quejó Isaac  
-Será la mar de entretenido- prosiguió Colin, ignorando al hombre lobo  
-¿Es por eso que ayudabas a Helena? Porque era la “mar de entretenido”?- preguntó Derek, mirándolo de mala gana y Colin suspiró.  
-Me tenía controlado- explicó, encogiéndose de hombros- Viste el collar que me quitó Ariadna… pero aún mantenía mi conciencia. Intenté detenerla cuando quiso matar a Stiles.  
-Gracias por eso- asintió el aludido y Colin le guiñó el ojo, como si fueran viejos amigos de toda la vida- Supongo que fue doloroso.  
-Asfixiante- asintió el rubio, poniendo cara de ser el mayor mártir de todos los tiempos- Para Isaac tampoco fue placentero- el aludido asintió, estremeciéndose levemente- Pero no íbamos a dejar que te hiciera daño.  
-Eres el héroe del momento- bufó Derek, volviendo a sentarse y mirándolo con muy mala cara.  
-Sólo te molesta que haya sido yo y no tú- sonrió Colin, despatarrándose sobre el sillón   
-Tienes que hacerlos recordar- musitó Jake, cuando finalizó su labor y miró a Ariadna, quien sacudió la cabeza- Colin va a contarles todo… en especial a Peter  
-NO!- insistió Isaac y todos lo miraron ceñudos.  
-Ok, cuál es el problema entre Isaac y Peter?- intervino Lydia, con hastío- ¿Y cuál es el problema en que Stiles recuerde? Y por qué me están dejando en fuego cruzado a mí?  
-Isaac no quiere que Peter recuerde porque así tiene más posibilidades- respondió Colin, con normalidad y Ariadna le pateó las piernas- En la vida paralela, Ariadna estaba con Peter, pero cuando Peter murió, Isaac se las arregló para meterla en su cama- soltó, sonriendo.  
-¡¿Qué?!- fue Stiles el único capaz de emitir palabra luego de aquella declaración  
-Y Lydia era la madre de Ocean- prosiguió Colin  
-Ya cállate- exigió Ariadna y el rubio la miró, como si estuviera disfrutando el momento  
-Oh, vamos… siempre he disfrutado la historia, y ahora por fin podría ser parte de ella- musitó Colin, sonriendo y luego miró al resto- Cada vez que Ary me contaba esa historia, deliraba. Quiero decir… ustedes son la mejor manada en la historia de las manadas! La unión que tienen entre ustedes… es….- su mirada se ensombreció levemente y sus ojos lucieron tristes- Es como una familia.- susurró y Ariadna le acarició suavemente el cabello- Vamos… será confuso al principio, pero será más fácil- insistió, mirando a la joven con ojos suplicantes.  
-Colin…  
-Siempre quise formar parte de esta familia- susurró él  
-Tiene razón, Ary- intervino Jake- Para todos será más fácil que recuerden- Lydia y Stiles asintieron, con ojos de cachorrito. Ariadna miró a Derek, quien bajó la vista.  
-Tienen razón- admitió entonces el moreno- Si todos recordamos, será más fácil encontrar la razón de por qué Helena está haciendo esto contra ti.- alzó la vista y miró a la joven, quien lo observaba dudosa- Estoy seguro de que no recuerdas lo que pasó durante 20 años- Ariadna frunció el ceño, dudosa- Yo lo recuerdo. Desde que desapareciste el día de tu boda, hasta que desapareciste frente a nosotros fuera de la cúpula.- la joven abrió la boca para replicar, pero Derek prosiguió- Tal vez entre esos 20 años que tú no recuerdas, alguno de nosotros recuerda a Helena, o algo que pudo haber sucedido para que te odiara tanto.  
-No es tan así- dijo entonces Jake, cruzando los brazos y los demás lo miraron- Helena odia a Ariadna por algo que pasó en este pasado, no en aquella vida. Cuando Ary volvió atrás en el tiempo, todas nuestras conciencias volvieron a cero, incluso la mía. Aún siendo fénix, no recordaba haber conocido a Ariadna en otra vida, hasta que ella me lo hizo ver. Si algo con Helena hubiera sucedido en la otra vida, ella no lo recordaría.  
-Entonces no hay necesidad de hacerlos recordar- repuso Ariadna, como si quisiera finiquitar el tema.  
-La hay- asintió Colin, y los demás lo observaron expectantes, en especial Stiles y Lydia- Primero, es esencial que hagas recordar a Lydia, porque de lo contrario, podría existir la posibilidad de que Ocean naciera, y si Helena es peligrosa, Ocean no tiene descripción.  
-Aguarda- lo detuvo Lydia y el Fenris la miró, interrogativo- Eso quiere decir… ¿Yo soy la madre del brujo ese?  
-Lo fuiste… lo serás…- Colin sacudió la cabeza y miró a Ariadna, quien lo observaba seria- ¿Cómo debería referirme a él? ¿En pasado, en futuro?  
-De hecho… no deberías referirte a él- respondió Ariadna y entonces suspiró- No están entendiendo el punto fundamental: los sentimientos- explicó, volviéndose a mirar a Lydia y Stiles- En esa otra vida… ustedes… estaban con ciertas personas. Si les hago recordar, podría desencadenar una confusión enorme en sus cabezas. Podrían pensar que están sintiendo algo por esas personas, pero se cuestionarían si es sincero o si es forzado por los recuerdos. Será difícil para ustedes y para esas personas.  
-Acepto el riesgo- asintió Stiles, seguro  
-No, no lo haces- musitó entonces Derek, apoyando el rostro contra sus manos- Porque no lo entiendes. Pregúntale a Scott como se siente en este preciso momento- Stiles miró al aludido, quien suspiró profundo, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
-Difícil- asintió entonces y miró a Ariadna- Especialmente si has llegado a tener un hijo. Y has llegado a amarlo como lo amé- miró de soslayo hacia donde Chris y Allison permanecían inconscientes y atados- Y estoy casi seguro de que para Allison será aún más difícil.- Stiles entonces suspiró, meditativo, y miró a Ariadna.  
-¿Era alguien de la manada?- preguntó entonces y la castaña enarcó una ceja, interrogativa- La persona con quien yo estaba… era…  
-Ariadna- Jake lo interrumpió y miró alrededor, como si hubiera sentido algo. La joven lo miró, curiosa- ¿Has puesto alguna protección en este lugar?  
-No…  
-Hazlo- ordenó Jake, adoptando una pose defensiva y en pocos segundos fue imitado por Colin, quien gruñó ansioso.  
-Jake, yo no…  
-¡Hazlo! Sé que puedes- repitió el fénix, mirándola y ella sacudió la cabeza.  
-Son demasiadas personas, no podré protegerlos a todos…  
-Inténtalo- susurró él, asintiendo levemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil millones de trillones de disculpas por la excesiva demora. En todo este tiempo estuve enfrascada en un proyecto literario personal, y ahora que ya he terminado mi primer libro y estoy en el proceso de publicarlo, tengo tiempo libre para poder continuar esta historia, con la esperanza de acabarla antes de empezar con el segundo libro de mi saga.
> 
> Un gran abrazo!!!


	6. Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que la manada se ha reunido, y Ariadna y Helena se han visto las caras, sólo queda reagruparse y planificar la forma de derrotarla. Pero las cosas no serán fáciles. En especial si existe cierto castaño decidido a hacer que Ariadna le entregue los recuerdos borrados.

Ariadna suspiró profundo, temblando ligeramente y estiró las manos a sus costados. Entonces un leve brillo tornasol emergió de sus palmas, comenzando a rodear, uno por uno, a todos los presentes, cubriéndolos con algo semejante a un escudo, el cual se cerró apenas dos segundos antes de que Helena hiciera acto de aparición justo delante de ellos.  
-Awww, la pequeña está aprendiendo nuevos trucos- suspiró la rubia, mirando alrededor, con cierto desprecio y luego fijó la vista en Colin, quien la miraba como si quisiera rebanarle la garganta con sus propios dientes- Y me ha quitado mis mascotas- musitó, mirando entonces a Isaac.  
-¿Qué buscas?- musitó Ariadna dando un paso al frente y Helena la observó, como a un molesto bicho al que se debe aplastar.  
-Venganza- repuso, acomodándose el cabello- Y la obtendré, de una u otra forma.  
-Suerte con eso- acotó Derek, apostándose junto a Jake. Helena los observó, con desprecio y luego miró a los presentes, para sonreír.  
-Aun me quedan dos cartas- susurró, guiñándole un ojo a Ariadna, y desapareció, en medio de enormes lenguas de fuego. Segundos después, el escudo que protegía a todos, desapareció.  
-¿Dos cartas?- interrogó Colin, mirando a Ariadna, quien miró alrededor y resopló.  
-Melissa y Peter- bufó, para entonces mirar a Scott- Ve por Melissa, ya!- Scott asintió enseguida y se dispuso a salir.  
-Iré contigo, puedes necesitar algo de apoyo- indicó el sheriff, saliendo de la habitación junto con el alfa.  
-¿Qué hay de Peter?- preguntó Jake, mirando a Ariadna.  
-No vale la pena hacerlo recordar- indicó Derek y la joven lo observó- No es ese Peter, Ary, si recuerda, buscará obtener ventaja.  
-Objetivamente hablando, no deberías hacerlo recordar- indicó Isaac y Colin lo miró serio.  
-“Objetivamente”- bufó, burlón.  
-Dejen de discutir de una maldita vez y dejen concentrarme- suspiró Ariadna, caminando de un lado a otro.  
-Hazlo- dijo entonces Stiles, captando la atención de los demás y Ariadna lo observó, pensativa- Haznos recordar a Lydia y a mí- musitó, como si fuera una orden.  
-Ohhh, al nogitsune le están saliendo cojones- sonrió Colin, mirando a Ariadna.  
-No tanto como eso- repuso entonces Jake- Está usando el lazo.- Colin lo miró interrogativo- Stiles ya sabe que Ariadna tiene un lazo especial con él… sabe que Ariadna hará lo que sea por mantenerlo protegido.  
-Pero…- Colin frunció el ceño, dudoso- Ariadna no ha muerto en esta vida, el lazo no existe.  
-Ya se creó, y aunque haya sido en “otra vida”, seguirá existiendo, porque ni el tiempo ni el espacio pueden romper el lazo entre un fénix y su protegido- explicó Jake, entonces Derek bufó, molesto, y miró a Ariadna.  
-Hazlo recordar de una vez- musitó, sacudiendo la cabeza y la joven lo observó curiosa- Que luego se arrepienta de las consecuencias.  
-No voy a arrepentirme de nada- repuso Stiles, mirando fijamente a Ariadna y ella frunció el ceño- Sólo hazlo.- susurró entonces el castaño, asintiendo levemente.  
-De acuerdo- suspiró la joven, acercándose- Tú solo tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias- musitó, estirando sus manos, pero Stiles retrocedió.  
-De acuerdo… ¿Qué consecuencias?- preguntó, poniéndose serio y Colin sonrió, burlón.  
-Hazlo recordar- sugirió el Fenris, volviendo a sentarse cómodamente, observando fascinado la escena- Será entretenido.  
-No, ya en serio- musitó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué consecuencias?- insistió y los demás se miraron, dudosos.  
-Ellos creen que no podrás lidiar con… los recuerdos- intervino Jake, suspirando y el castaño enarcó una ceja- Tu vida… en ESA vida… era un tanto diferente a la actual.  
-¿En qué sentido?- preguntó Stiles, cruzándose de brazos, pero todos guardaron silencio, hasta que Derek resopló hastiado.  
-Tu interés romántico, ¿De acuerdo? Tu interés romántico es un poco… diferente… del actual- respondió, apretando la mandíbula y mirando discretamente hacia Malia. Stiles lo miró, dudoso y luego miró hacia Ariadna.  
-No estoy enamorado de ti, ¿O sí?  
-Ohhh, y lo hace sonar como si fuera lo peor- rio Colin y Jake le dio un golpe en la nuca, mirándolo serio  
-No… no es eso lo que quiero decir- repuso Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza- Me refiero a que… Isaac ya tiene problemas lidiando con la idea de Peter… no quiero tener problemas.  
-No, no soy yo- musitó Ariadna, suspirando profundo e iba a continuar cuando Lydia la interrumpió.  
-Si van a ponerse a conversar acerca de las consecuencias de Stiles, déjenme decirles que a mí no me interesan, así que por qué no me haces recordar de una vez?- pidió, acomodándose el cabello.  
-Sí, la pelirroja tiene razón- asintió Colin, asintiendo solemnemente- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Stiles luego podrá asumir las consecuencias de todo esto, pero lo hará… además, se supone que es el mejor para atar cabos. Si hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta del asunto es sólo porque está más interesado en prestarle atención a que le hagan recordar.- Stiles lo miró ceñudo- Cariño, ha sido taaaan obvio por qué no quieren hacerte recordar- bufó, sacudiendo la mano   
-Sí, bastante obvio- interrumpió Lydia nuevamente- Ahora pueden hacerme recordar?  
-Obvio? Tú tampoco…- se quejó Stiles, pero ella lo miró, enarcando una ceja  
-Bastante obvio- asintió- No al principio, pero cuando han mencionado lo del interés romántico ya se hizo más claro, y sí, probablemente se te hará difícil, a ti y a… a la otra persona, pero tendrán que vivir con ello. Ahora tenemos una fénix sedienta de venganza ante nosotros y debemos actuar para detenerla. Ya luego tú y tu… interés romántico, podrán ponerse al día.  
-No exagerabas- suspiró Colin mirando a Ariadna- Es la más inteligente de todos.  
-NADIE VA A HACER RECORDAR A NADIE!- exclamó Stiles, molestándose- Hasta que me expliquen de qué rayos me estoy perdiendo.- Lydia bufó sonoramente y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, cruzándose de piernas y brazos.- Es lo justo- gimió Stiles, mirando a la pelirroja, quien se encogió de hombros.  
-Y mientras estás pataleando porque te hagan recordar, ya medio Beacon Hills está bajo el hechizo de la zorra esa- replicó Colin, levantándose y sacudiéndose, como si fuera un lobo real quitándose el polvo.  
-Por mucho que me irrite decirlo, Colin tiene razón- argumentó Jake, llamando la atención de Ariadna quien lo observó con las cejas alzadas- O te hacemos recordar ya o lo dejamos para más adelante, ahora Ary debería estar intentando averiguar qué quiere la tal Helena, no debatiéndose entre hacerte recordar o…  
El discurso de Jake se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, produciendo un ruido seco al chocar contra la pared, y Peter entró, seriamente, mirando a todos los presentes.  
-Peter- murmuró Derek, levantándose de donde se hallaba y poniéndose en una actitud claramente defensiva. Ariadna carraspeó suavemente, llamando la atención del alfa y frunciéndole el ceño.  
-Entonces la rubiales tenía razón- dijo Peter, mirando la reunión interesado- La manada en pleno se ha reunido, quién sabe para qué, y además tienen nuevos personajes de aliados- Miró con cierta intensidad a Ariadna, quien se mantuvo completamente neutral, devolviéndole la mirada. Colin, en cambio, gruñó levemente, mientras se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca. Peter lo ignoró completamente y se acercó hasta Ariadna, estirando su mano- Peter Hale, mucho gusto.  
-Mucho gusto y adiós- susurró Isaac, disimuladamente, ganándose una centelleante mirada por parte del ex alfa.  
-Ariadna Glanville- sonrió la joven, estrechando su mano mientras asentía con cordialidad.- Cazadora internacional. Debo asumir que trabajas junto a estos jóvenes cazadores también.- Peter frunció el ceño automáticamente y miró a Derek, quien sacudió la cabeza sutilmente, como si no quisiera que Ariadna lo viera.  
-No, la verdad es que no- musitó Peter, soltando suavemente la mano de la joven- Sólo me pareció extraño que la pequeña manada se hubiera reunido en un hotel en vez de reunirse en la.. base general.  
-Manada?- interrogó Colin, mirándolo suspicaz  
-Es su forma de llamarnos- se adelantó Lydia, y le dirigió una seductora sonrisa a Colin cuando éste la miró ceñudo.  
-Claro- susurró Jake y tanto él como Colin se miraron, con aire sospechoso.  
-Los dejaré seguir trabajando entonces… han de estar ocupados pensando cómo cazar alfas y esas cosas- sonrió Peter y lanzó una mirada burlona sobre Derek  
-Un gusto, Peter- sonrió Ariadna, acompañándolo hasta la puerta- Tengo entendido que tenemos una gran plaga de cosas sobrenaturales entre manos… estaremos agradecidos si alguno de estos se nos une.  
-Claro, claro- asintió Peter, antes de salir y la joven cerró la puerta tras él. Se apoyó contra la madera y suspiró.  
-Eso ha salido de puta madre- repuso, dejando escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo.  
-¿De puta madre dices? ¡Ni que lo hubiéramos ensayado!- Colin alzó el puño, triunfante- Fue increíble. Digo que volvamos a hacerlo algún día.  
-Sigo pensando, ¿Qué edad tienes?- bufó Isaac, mirándolo con desaprobación.  
-Sólo estás molesto porque Peter ha tenido cautiva la mano de Ariadna unos buenos cinco minutos- respondió Colin  
-Basta- los calló Ariadna y miró a Lydia y a Stiles- Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo.- todos se miraron extrañados, en especial los dos aludidos. Ariadna, que se dirigía al pequeño cuarto donde se hallaba la cama en la habitación del hotel, se detuvo y los miró impaciente- ¿Quieren recordar o no?  
-Sí, sí  
-Claro  
Ambos se atropellaron a contestar y la siguieron de inmediato.  
-¿Está segura de ello?- preguntó entonces Derek, mirándola serio. Ella simplemente asintió y se encerró en el cuarto, con los dos adolescentes. Mientras en la sala de la habitación cayó un denso silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es más cortito, porque lo había dejado a la mitad y no sabía cómo continuarlo, Los siguientes volverán a tener la extensión "normal" :)


	7. Alive

Ariadna terminó de llenarse la taza de café y regresó a la sala, silenciosa y pensativa. Ya todos se habían ido, luego de que ella pusiera una protección en todos y cada uno de ellos, de forma que Helena no pudiera volver a hacerles daño. Jake hacía alguna búsqueda en su laptop y Colin miraba su teléfono móvil, desinteresado. Ariadna se sentó junto a éste último y se apoyó contra su hombro. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué hacía de mal en su vida para que siempre apareciera alguien dispuesta a hacerle daño a través de su manada. No. No “su” manada. La manada de Beacon Hills, una a la que ella ya no pertenecía. Hacía ya muchos años se había prometido a sí misma no volver jamás, como una forma extrema de no permitir el nacimiento de Ocean. Pero, por alguna razón, ahora Helena había entrado al juego y parecía ser más peligrosa que el poderoso hechicero. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo mal en su vida? ¿Por qué siempre aparecía alguien con la intención de destruir a la manada?  
Jake la miró de reojo y ella ignoró olímpicamente la mirada anaranjada que le lanzaba el fénix. Sabía que él podía sentir casi lo mismo que ella. Se habían conocido hacía años en esta vida y desde entonces habían estado juntos, así que el fénix ya sabía leer demasiado bien sus gestos. Y, por otro lado, Colin había estado con ella desde que era pequeña y además era el Fenris… sabía muy bien que el lobo también podía leer sus emociones. Estaba dispuesta a dejarse leer, siempre y cuando ellos no sospecharan de su plan contra Helena.  
Porque en apenas unas horas ya había decidido cuál sería su plan de acción, y estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo, sin importar las consecuencias.

-Tu dolor de cabeza me da dolor de cabeza- musitó entonces Jake, cerrando su laptop y ella lo miró indiferente. Colin también dejó su teléfono a un lado y miró a la joven, interrogativo.

-No tengo dolor de cabeza…

-Es sólo que en estos momentos tienes un océano de pensamientos- dijo Colin, y rió- ¿Entendieron eso? ¿OCEANo de pensamientos?- Jake le dirigió una mirada fastidiada.

-¿Cómo puedes siempre tomártelo todo con humor?- se quejó y el fenris se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá vivir 500 años te da esa capacidad, fénix- musitó, casi escupiendo la última palabra y Ariadna carraspeó sonoramente, incómoda- Lo siento- se disculpó Colin, chasqueando la lengua.

-Ya tengo suficiente en qué pensar como para lidiar con la inquina entre ustedes dos- suspiró- Pensé que eso ya estaba en el pasado.- Jake se encogió de hombros, reclinándose en el sillón y miró a Colin, casi como si estuviera esperando otro ataque.- Me rindo- suspiró la joven, levantándose- Voy a salir, necesito aire.- indicó, saliendo de la habitación.  
Colin la siguió con la mirada, hasta que cerró la puerta tras ella y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Cuando Helena confiaba en mí, dejó deslizar algunas cosas- susurró y Jake enarcó una ceja- Comentarios. No demasiados, pero hubo uno. Uno en particular.

-Habla- indicó Jake, enderezándose, interesado.

-Dijo que Ariadna jamás podría detenerla porque jamás descubriría en que momento de su vida todo se torció- el fénix frunció el ceño, dudoso- Porque eran veinte años que Ariadna no había vivido- continuó Colin

-Veinte años…- susurró Jake, pensativo- ¡El viaje en el tiempo! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? ¿Cuándo estábamos todos?

-Vamos, Jake… creo que eres más inteligente que eso. Tú y yo sabemos cuál es el plan de Ariadna contra Helena- repuso Colin- Viajar en el tiempo, cambiarlo todo una vez más, y comenzar a vivir su vida de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez, estoy casi seguro que nos evitará a nosotros dos también, no sólo a la manada. Si Ariadna sabe cuál es la clave de todo, no tardará en poner su plan en acción- Jake asintió, desanimado. Conocía a Ariadna lo suficiente como para saber que, luego de haberlo hecho una vez, pensaba que viajar en el tiempo era la solución a todo. Y Colin, por mucho que le disgustara, tenía razón. Esta vez no sólo se alejaría de Beacon Hills, sino también de ellos dos.

-¿Cuál es tu plan entonces?- inquirió

-Hablar con el único punto débil de Ary- repuso Colin, sonriendo- Stiles

*************

Stiles se dejó caer sobre la cama, fijando su vista en el techo. Tenía un dolor de cabeza de proporciones, tal como Ariadna les había advertido. El mar de recuerdos de una vida no vivida que se les había colado en la mente les provocaría jaqueca por al menos una semana. Pero no era sólo eso. Si fuera sólo dolor de cabeza, una pastilla lo aliviaría y punto. Eran también los recuerdos. Todos aquellos recuerdos que en realidad no recordaba haber vivido. Esa vida que no había sido suya. Esos momentos. Todo se le revolvía en la mente. El momento en que había visto por primera vez esos ojos caramelos, solo y triste en un hospital, se contraponía al momento en que sacudía sus piernas, sentado, absolutamente solo en un pasillo de hospital. En esta vida, Ariadna no había estado allí. En esta vida había estado solo mientras su madre se consumía en una camilla.

Todos los recuerdos eran contradictorios. Le parecían suyos, íntimamente suyos, pero a la vez ajenos. Como si otro Stiles los hubiera vivido. Un Stiles diferente. Un Stiles que nunca fue el nogitsune, porque Ariadna había estado allí para…

-Espera un momento- musitó, incorporándose de golpe, haciendo que la cabeza le martillara por dentro. Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba muy mal. Y no podía ser el único que se hubiera dado cuenta.

Tomó su teléfono y tipeó el mensaje. Escueto, pero preciso, y lo envió a todos los destinatarios. Se levantó de la cama, luchando contra el martilleo contra sus oídos, y salió nuevamente. No quería pensar por qué había decidido que se encontraran en aquel lugar. Probablemente un desliz de su subconsciente. Pero no quería pensar en ello. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que ocupar la mente.

Subió a su jeep y se encaminó al lugar de reunión, sin detenerse a pensar en ello, pero deseando que alguien más llegara antes que él. Realmente no quería estar solo en aquel lugar.

Estacionó el jeep y se bajó, soltando un profundo suspiro. Estaba temblando casi imperceptiblemente y le parecía tan patético. Se encaminó al interior y subió las escaleras, peldaño por peldaño, muy lentamente. Era como si su yo de aquella otra vida quisiera subir los peldaños de dos en dos y llegar al lugar de una vez. Pero su yo presente se contenía, casi pidiendo a gritos darse la vuelta y esperar por alguien más en el estacionamiento.

Finalmente se detuvo ante la gran puerta y soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Ya estaba allí. Era absurdo seguir manteniendo el momento.

Deslizó la puerta y entró al loft, y suspiró aliviado al ver que ya había varias personas allí. Scott, Lydia, Allison (Tenía que admitir que estaba realmente feliz de verla otra vez) e Isaac. Lamentaba tener que dejar fuera a Kira y Malia, pero la verdad es que aquello sólo atañía a la manada original.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Isaac cuando Stiles cerró la puerta tras él- ¿Qué es eso tan importante?- el castaño se acercó, forzándose a ignorar la mirada de Derek, y suspiró.

-Todos recordamos, ¿No?- musitó, recibiendo sendos asentimientos por parte de todos los presentes- Recordamos cómo fue… aquella vida.- Nuevamente todos asintieron, impacientándose levemente- Scott, ¿Podrías decirme cuándo llegó Ariadna a nuestra vida en “aquella” vida?- el aludido frunció el ceño, confundido.

-No recuerdo la fecha exacta, pero… fue antes del nerjav- Stiles arqueó las cejas, asintiendo- Luego del ataque de la manada de al….- Scott se calló automáticamente y se quedó pensativo, como si de pronto un pensamiento le hubiera atravesado la mente.

-La manada de alfas- finalizó Lydia y resopló por la nariz, confusa- Pero…

-Ariadna llegó a nuestra vida justo después de que hubiéramos derrotado a la manada de alfas- asintió Derek, avanzando un paso, comprendiendo por dónde iba todo- En esta vida, todo luego de eso debió ser diferente….

-Pero todo lo que sucedió antes debió ser igual- puntualizó Stiles, asintiendo- Aiden gay, Ethan heterosexual. Luna formando parte de la manada de alfas. Jennifer Blake jamás debió existir, ni Boyd ni Erika murieron.- el castaño suspiró- Todo antes de Ariadna debió ser igual, ¿Por qué la manada de alfas fue diferente? ¿Por qué aquello fue diferente?

-Cuando Ariadna viajó al pasado para cambiar la historia… debió haber cambiado algo más- indicó Allison, sacudiendo la cabeza- Deberíamos hablar con ella

-Pero- intervino Lydia y todos la miraron- ¿Creen que tenga relación con Helena? Porque, honestamente, creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en destruirla a ella y luego ocuparnos de otras cosas.

-Puede tener relación- repuso Stiles- No sabemos qué o cuándo Ariadna hizo algo desatando la venganza de Helena. Quizá fue hace muchos años. Quizá Helena hizo algún cambio en la manada de alfas. Quizá esta venganza que estamos presenciando ahora es sólo el punto final de una larga maquinación por parte de Helena.- Y miró a Derek, por primera vez desde que había entrado al loft. Y en ese momento lo supo. Ariadna no sólo había entregado los recuerdos de aquella vida. También había reactivado los lazos que existían entonces. Era la única forma en que Derek podría saber exactamente cuáles iban a ser las siguientes palabras del castaño.

-Tenemos que hablar con Ariadna para que nos cuente qué fue lo que hizo para cambiar la historia- dijo el ex alfa.  
****************

Aridna caminó lentamente, sin alzar la vista, perdida en sus pensamientos, sin pensar hacia dónde la estaban llevando sus pasos. Perdida en sus miles de recuerdos, tratando de encontrar aquél que le aclarara qué estaba sucediendo, en qué momento se había encontrado con Helena, por qué ella ansiaba tanto la venganza. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho para que alguien de su misma especia sintiera tantas ganas de destruirla? ¿Cómo Helena había descubierto a la manada de Beacon Hills? ¿Por qué había querido controlarlos a todos?

Finalmente se detuvo y observó al frente, frunciendo el ceño ante la visión de aquel enorme tocón de árbol. La energía que emanaba, y la que absorbía, eran demasiado intensas como para pasarlas por alto. Se acercó, cautelosamente, observando las raíces que sobresalían.

-Se siente bien regresar, ¿no?- Ariadna se sacudió imperceptiblemente ante la voz, mientras los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaban- Debo decir que extrañaba este lugar. Aunque ese árbol cortado es completamente nuevo para mí- el sujeto tras ella oteó el aire y se sacudió con escándalo- Cuánta sangre encima. Tengo que decirlo… me da repulsa. Este árbol es más asesino que tú y yo juntos.

-No soy una asesina- bufó la joven, dándose la vuelta, mirando con inquina a Ocean, quien sonrió

-Entonces debo llamarte asesina para que dejes de ignorarme- susurró, burlón

-Estás en mi cabeza, Ocean. Tengo que ignorarte para que no piensen que estoy loca

-Claro, claro- asintió él, caminando, rodeándola. Ella lo siguió con la vista- Pero podrías traerme al plano de la realidad… lo sabes.- Ariadna enarcó una ceja- Podría ayudarte con Helena. Chica difícil, esa Helena. Ni siquiera sabes quién es… ¿Cómo pretendes recordar dónde o cuándo la conociste?- Ocean asintió, pensativo- Y ha ido por Allison e Isaac primero. Creo que tiene un gran plan para esos dos.- Ariadna suspiró, con cansancio- Y creo que en este momento deberías quedarte callada tal como lo haces hasta ahora. Creo que ya es suficiente encontrarte mirando a la nada- hizo un gesto con las cejas, señalando hacia atrás de Ariadna y la joven se volteó, apretándose los puños al encontrarse con Peter- Dile a papi que lo extraño, Vale?

-No pareces ser una cazadora común- musitó Peter, acercándose- Debo decir, eres la primera que encuentra el nemetón.

-¿Nemetón? Oh, vamos, pregúntale qué es el nemetón. Papi siempre fue tan inteligente- Ocean se acercó hasta apostarse junto a Ariadna, quien resopló. Una vez que se deshiciera de Helena volvería a centrarse en cómo sacarse de la cabeza al maldito hechicero.

-¿Nemetón?- interrogó la joven entonces- ¿Te refieres a este tocón de árbol?

-Oh, no es solo un tocón de árbol y lo sabes- bufó Ocean, rodando los ojos

-Sí, me refiero a ese “tocón de árbol”- asintió Peter, hasta detenerse frente a ella- Ha sido protagonista de interesantes historias aquí en Beacon Hills

-Uhhh, suena interesante- asintió Ocean- Dile que nos cuente más

-¿Por ejemplo?- inquirió Ariadna

-Oh… no te lo han contado- susurró Peter, pensativo- Tal vez deberías replantearte si la… “pandilla” de Beacon Hills quiere colaborar realmente contigo.- Sonrió, con aire superior- Nunca han sido muy fans de los cazadores.

-Se los preguntaré entonces- asintió ella, disponiéndose a partir.

-Oh, no! No puedes irte!- se quejó Ocean, manteniéndose en su lugar- Hace tantos años que no lo veía, y me arrebatas la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con papi.

Ariadna lo ignoró y siguió caminando, dispuesta a alejarse de ambos… aunque sabía que aquello no resultaría demasiado con Ocean. Cada día estaba allí, junto a ella. Y seguía sin entender cómo había ocurrido aquello. Pero si de cosas imposibles se trataba… era imposible que ella hubiera mantenido su conciencia luego de matar a los Argent y salvarse a sí misma. Resopló, hastiada. Aquél viaje en el tiempo había sido una pésima idea, y ahora estaba pensando en realizar otro. La realidad de lo absurdo.

**************

_Ariadna suspiró profundo, soltándose del agarre de Stiles y girándose a mirar a Ocean._

_-Lo haré- susurró y el brujo frunció el ceño- Porque a pesar de que amenazaste a la oráculo para que me engañara… ella decidió mostrarme sólo dos cosas reales. Dos sencillas miradas. Su forma de intentar ayudarme a descubrir la verdad._

_-¿De qué hablas?- bufó Ocean_

_-Ella me enseñó a Stiles e Isaac- repuso Ariadna, irguiéndose- No importa si cambio las cosas… mi manada y yo volveremos a reunirnos._

_-No si yo puedo evitarlo- sonrió Ocean, alzando su mano, pero en ese mismo instante un enorme círculo de fuego rodeó a todos los presentes, separándolos del brujo._

_-No en mi guardia, cariño- sonrió la joven, mientras delicadas lenguas de fuego comenzaban a rodearla._

_-Ary, no- gimió Stiles, intentando detenerla, pero ella se volteó apenas a mirarlo y sonrió sutilmente._

_-Volveremos a vernos- susurró, mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla- Te lo prometo- finalizó, antes de que las llamas la rodearan por completo y una intensa luz blanca inundara todo el lugar. Al segundo siguiente se encontraba dentro de un automóvil demasiado conocido._

_-¿Quién eres tú y cómo has aparecido aquí?- Edward, desde el asiento del conductor le apuntaba con un arma. Ariadna apretó la mandíbula y miró junto a ella, desde donde una pequeña de cuatro años e intensos ojos tornasol –que poco a poco iban volviéndose color caramelo- la observaba, con temor._

_-Corre, Ariadna- susurró, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Corre y no mires atrás. Corre hasta quedarte sin aliento. Corre hasta que las piernas no te respondas- finalizó, haciendo un movimiento con su mano y la puerta junto a la pequeña se abrió de golpe- ¡Corre!- gimió, volteándose hacia los dos cazadores y tomándolos por las chaquetas, impidiendo que escapen- Este es mi Kharma, padre- susurró, mientras era engullida por intensas llamas de fuego. Llamas que se esparcieron como si dentro del vehículo hubiera pólvora, consumiéndolo todo a su paso_

_Ariadna corrió y corrió, tal como le había dicho aquella desconocida, aunque por dentro sintiera la incesante necesidad de regresar a casa, de encontrar a sus padres, de saber si habían sobrevivido. Sólo siguió corriendo, hasta que finalmente las piernas no le respondieron y se quedó sin aliento. Se dejó caer al suelo, hundiendo rodillas y manos en la helada nieve. Pero entonces su corazón se aceleró, latiendo como un colibrí dentro de su pecho. Se giró instintivamente y frente a ella encontró a aquella desconocida que la había salvado de sus captores. La miraba fijamente, con los ojos –de un color tornasol intenso- llenos de cansancio._

_-Stiles- susurró, al tiempo que una brisa fría las envolvía a ambas y la mujer se deshizo, como si estuviera hecha de cenizas, revoloteando alrededor de la pequeña, hasta envolverla por completo, y un intenso zumbido se apoderó de la pequeña Ariadna, quien se llevó las manos a las orejas, cubriéndoselas, en un vano intento de evitar escuchar, mientras miles de recuerdos se iban deslizando por su memoria, ocupando toda su mente. Cuando el sonido acabó, las cenizas desaparecieron y Ariadna se descubrió las orejas, mareada por todos aquellos recuerdos que no le pertenecían, sus ojos destellaron un intenso brillo tornasol, y miró enfrente al hombre que la observaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Wow! Eso ha sido divertido. Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo alguna otra vez- exclamó él_

_-Ocean- susurró la pequeña, antes de caer desmayada en la nieve_

***************

 

Ariadna se detuvo de golpe cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo sacó de su bolsillo, mirando la pantalla, insegura. Pero finalmente contestó.

-Colin, voy camino a casa- indicó

-No, no lo hagas- pidió Colin y ella frunció el ceño- Estamos todos en el loft de Derek… creo que deberías venir.

-Sucedió algo malo?- preguntó la joven, comenzando a preocuparse

-No- respondió Colin- Es decir… Nada malo le ha ocurrido a nadie, pero indiscutiblemente hay algo extraño en el pasado de Beacon Hills. Será mejor que vengas, aquí te explicaremos todo.

-De acuerdo, voy en camino- indicó Ariadna, cortando la llamada y guardándose el teléfono. Inconscientemente sonrió, mientras los recuerdos de algunas tardes no vividas se le escurrían en la mente. El loft de Derek siempre era el centro de operaciones. En aquella vida y, al parecer, en esta.

 

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Jake de inmediato, notoriamente preocupado, antes que ella siquiera pudiera cerrar la puerta.

-Ya se los dije, iba a caminar- respondió la joven, cerrando la puerta y entrando al loft. Y se detuvo en seco observando a los presentes, pensando que si las miradas hablaran, la de cosas que se estarían diciendo en ese loft en ese momento.  
Isaac la miraba como si fuera el mayor y más impresionante diamante obtenido, Lydia la observaba con la mayor culpabilidad del mundo, Allison la miraba con incertidumbre, como si aún no fuera capaz de lidiar con los recuerdos de que en otra vida fueron primas y mejores amigas. Stiles… Stiles la observaba intensamente, como si se debatiera entre mantenerse en su lugar o correr a abrazarla. Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que lo había extrañado tanto.

-Bueno, manos a la obra- intervino entonces Colin- Hay algo bastante interesante que deberías saber.

-Primero- lo detuvo Ariadna y lo miró tanto a él como a Jake- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?

-Fuimos a buscar a Stiles para…-Colin se calló automáticamente y cerró la boca, mirando a Jake. Ariadna se volteó y miró al fénix, quien le devolvió la mirada más inocente del mundo.

-Queríamos saber cómo estaba, qué tal estaba llevando lo de los recuerdos- afirmó entonces Jake, asintiendo con la cabeza, como si estuviera hablando de la verdad absoluta. Ariadna enarcó una ceja.

-Los dos, decidieron ir JUNTOS, a ver qué tal lo estaba llevando Stiles- inquirió Ariadna y ambos asintieron, completamente de acuerdo.- Ustedes dos. Es decir… Tú- señaló a Colin- y tú- señaló a Jake- Decidieron olvidar sus rencores e ir a visitar juntos a Stiles.

-¿Rencores?- intervino Isaac y miró a ambos- Pensé que eran amigos

-Pffff, ¿Yo, amigo de éste?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron la mayor cara de desprecio. Ariadna se volteó hacia el resto y suspiró.

-Se odian. A muerte. Sólo disimulan cuando yo estoy presente- asintió

-Parecían amigos- susurró Lydia, sorprendida.

-Primero muerto que amigo de un Fenris- Jake escupió la última palabra y Colin gruñó molesto. Ariadna suspiró profundamente y se acercó hasta el sillón donde estaba sentado Stiles, sentándose en el brazal, observando la escena, ya demasiado acostumbrada a ella.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- musitó Allison, confundida

-Porque soy un Fenris- respondió Colin- Como fénix al desayuno.- Ariadna le enarcó una ceja- No lo hago! Mis antepasados lo hacían! Yo no- se defendió cruzándose de brazos

-No, tú sólo entrenas a una y cuando se descuida la muerdes, hiriéndola gravemente- dijo Jake

-Suficiente!- dijo entonces Ariadna, levantándose y los miró a ambos, molesta.

-Él… te mordió?- susurró Stiles, llamando la atención de la joven, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Si me llamaron hasta aquí para ponerse a discutir, no tengo tiempo…

-No- la detuvo Jake- Lo siento. Ya sabes… está en mi naturaleza

-Y en la mía- se excusó Colin, bajando la mirada

-Sigo sin entender- repuso Lydia, mirando a ambos- ¿Por qué se odian?

-Los fénix y los fenris somos criaturas opuestas, por naturaleza- explicó Ariadna, cansinamente- Los anteriores Fenris… mataban Fénix. Muchos fénix. Por eso estamos casi extintos. Pero eso es otra historia. ¿De qué querían hablar?- inquirió, y todos se quedaron callados, esperando que el del lado hablara primero.

-Ellos creen que Helena ha estado planeando esta venganza desde hace mucho más tiempo- dijo entonces Colin, adelantándose- Está bien que tú no hayas existido en esta vida para ellos, pero las cosas debieron ser diferentes desde el momento en que tú apareciste en la otra vida. Sin embargo, las cosas han sido diferentes desde antes- Ariadna frunció el ceño, sin entender.

-Luna- dijo entonces Stiles y la joven lo miró, interrogativa- Nunca estuvo en la manada. La manada de alfas eran Deucalion, Kali, los gemelos… que por cierto, Ethan era gay y Aiden heterosexual, y ninguno de ellos estuvo jamás interesado en mí. Además, al mismo tiempo llegó Jennifer Blake, o Julia Baccari, antigua emisaria de Kali, una de la manada de alfas, que estuvo a punto de morir, pero se salvó, y se convirtió en un Darach. Ella fue la novia psicópata de Derek, no Luna.

-Ok- susurró Ariadna, sacudiendo la cabeza- Pero eso sucedió antes que yo llegara a Beacon Hills en la otra vida… ¿Por qué sufrir modificaciones?

-Porque quizá Helena intervino.- acotó Derek

-Eso no es todo- repuso Jake, llamando la atención de la joven- Esa Jennifer, era una Darach. Comenzó a matar, en grupos de tres, y sus últimos sacrificios serían padres o guardianes. Secuestró al sheriff, Melissa y Chris, lo que hizo que Stiles, Scott y Allison hicieran una especie de ritual, para descubrir dónde los tenía ocultos… eso hizo que el Nogitsune despertara y…

-Poseyera a Stiles- asintió Ariadna, apretando los dientes. El aludido la miró, extrañado.

-La historia entera está mal, Ary- dijo entonces Jake- ¿Quieres saber cómo el nemetón obtuvo su poder?- la joven lo miró, interrogativa- Derek mató a su novia de la secundaria- Ariadna abrió la boca, sorprendida y miró al alfa.

-No, no Kate- respondió Derek a la pregunta implícita- Su nombre era Paige. Y no la maté… fue un accidente.

-¿Paige?- gimió Ariadna, ceñuda- ¿Estás de broma? ¿la Paige que te odiaba?

-En aquella vida, sí- asintió Derek. Ariadna no pudo evitar sonreír, divertida.

-Stiles siempre me recordaba a….- la joven se calló automáticamente cuando el aludido la miró incómodo- Ok, volvamos al asunto. Entonces…

-Entonces- acotó Colin- ¿Qué tal si Helena lleva haciendo esta venganza desde mucho antes? ¿Y qué hay de lo del viaje…- Colin se calló inmediatamente y Ariadna lo miró, interrogativa- Nada

-¿Nada?- inquirió la joven

-Nada- asintió Colin- No te diré lo que escuché de ella, porque sé que en cuanto lo haga, viajarás al pasado, arreglarás las cosas, y seguirás tu vida. Te alejarás de Beacon Hills otra vez, pero también de mí, de Jake, y ninguno de nosotros recordará nada. Lo sé, Ary. Y no te lo permitiré.  
Todos entonces miraron a la joven, acusadoramente, y ella resopló.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Ese es tu brillante plan?- preguntó Stiles, fulminándola con la mirada

-Es lo mejor….

-Y una mierda que es lo mejor!- la calló el castaño, y todos se encogieron de golpe cuando él se levantó, hecho una furia- ¿Sabes lo que ha sido esta vida sin ti? ¿Tienes acaso una idea? Fui poseído por un maldito nogitsune! Maté a personas inocentes! ¿Sabes lo serio que es eso?- se quejó, caminando de un lado a otro- Y Scott estaba demasiado ocupado con la chica japonesa nueva como para darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo había sido poseído- el aludido se encogió en su puesto, avergonzado- Allison e Isaac estaban demasiado ocupados flirteando para darse cuenta de que el inofensivo Stiles se estaba convirtiendo en un ser tan oscuro, que casi mata a Chris y a Derek y al entrenador, sólo para luego poder robarle el dolor obtenido a Scott.- Tanto Allison como Isaac se miraron con aire de culpabilidad- Y Derek tiene el puto tiempo de reponerle las baterías al jeep, pero no para detenerse a pensar que yo estaba siendo poseído por un ser tan oscuro, que usó una de sus putas moscas para ponerlo en contra de Chris Argent y hacer que ambos casi se mataran- el moreno arqueó las cejas.- Porque soy el inofensivo, flacucho e innecesario Stiles! Y no había nadie allí. NADIE!- gimió, encarando a Ariadna, quien hizo un leve aspaviento- Nadie que me ayudara. Nadie que me creyera. Nadie que me dijera que todo estaría bien, con la certeza absoluta de decir la verdad- Stiles gimió levemente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- Tú no estabas allí.- sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Ariadna lo abrazó con fuerza contra ella, apretándolo con fuerza.

-Lo siento- susurró, mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas- Lo siento tanto.


	8. The Way I Was

Ariadna se reclinó en el sillón, observando silenciosa al grupo trabajar. Todos tratando de recordar si en algún momento de los 20 años Helena había aparecido en sus vidas.

Podía ver la frustración en el rostro de Colin, porque él no había vivido en aquellos años, la misma frustración que ella sentía en esos momentos. De vez en cuando se oía alguna que otra carcajada, porque alguien había recordado un episodio especialmente gracioso en el comienzo de aquellos 20 años, antes de que todo se fuera al demonio con Ocean matando a diestra y siniestra.

 

-Debo admitir… me destroza un poco el corazón- Ariadna se removió inquieta ante la voz, forzándose a no mirar a Ocean tras ella.- Al menos Stiles no es partícipe de la conversación- suspiró y la joven frunció el ceño, dubitativa, y miró a Stiles, sentado entre sus piernas, reclinado contra ella, en un silencioso intento de sentir su cercanía.- Yo creo que él también puede sentirlo, ¿Sabes?- Ariadna se mantuvo en silencio, negándose a dar a conocer a los demás que hacía años el hechicero la acompañaba en sus pensamientos- Es bastante obvio, en realidad. Es muy fácil decir “Lo siento”… lo difícil es sentirlo de verdad.- Ocean le apretó el hombro con suavidad- Es demasiado obvio que no eres ESA Ariadna.

 

La joven se mantuvo imperturbable, aunque sabía que Ocean tenía razón. No era aquella Ariadna. La recordaba, la recordaba muy bien. Pero por alguna razón, no podía sentir lo que ella sentía. Esa pertenencia a una manada, esa necesidad de mantenerlos protegidos a todos. Sí, había decidido no hacer el bendito viaje en el tiempo para detener a Helena cuando había sentido el profundo dolor en las palabras de Stiles. Pero aún así… por alguna desconocida razón, no lo hacía porque de verdad sintiera aquel dolor. Por alguna cruel razón, el dolor de Stiles ya no era suyo.

 

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos- Colin se sentó junto a ella y la joven lo observó, interrogativa- Estás aquí, pero tu mente está en otro lugar.- Ariadna asintió suavemente.

 

-No creo que esos veinte años tengan que ver con la venganza de Helena- musitó y Stiles se dio vuelta a mirarla- Cuando cambié la historia, cambié la historia de todos. Incluso si Helena hubiera estado presente en esos veinte años… ella no recordaría nada. Igual que todos ustedes.

 

-¿Cómo es que tú lo recordabas?- preguntó entonces Stiles.

 

-Oh, esa es una historia fascinante, ¿Por qué no les cuentas?- Ocean se dio la vuelta al sillón y se sentó junto a ella, expectante.

 

-Aún no lo descubro- mintió la joven, ignorando al hechicero.

 

-Oh, eso es cruel- repuso Ocean, cruzando los brazos

 

-Quizá por ser una fénix… quizá por ser quien regresó al pasado- musitó Colin, reprimiendo un bostezo.

 

-Probablemente- susurró Ariadna, levantándose del sillón

 

-¿Dónde vas?- interrogó Stiles

 

-Necesito aire- musitó la joven, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 

-¿O necesitas alejarte de nosotros?- inquirió Stiles, siguiéndola con la mirada. Ella se giró y lo miró, mientras todos los demás se habían silenciado y la observaban dudosos. Ariadna se mordió el labio, inquieta.

 

-Lo siento- susurró, bajando la mirada- No puedo volver a ser lo que era antes.- prosiguió, saliendo del loft y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

 

-No es la misma Ariadna de antes- suspiró Stiles, volviendo a acomodarse en el suelo y Colin asintió apesadumbrado.

 

-No aún- rectificó Ocean, desapareciendo del lugar donde se hallaba

 

-No aún- susurró Stiles, pensativo.

 

 

                               **********

 

 

-No puedes seguir huyendo toda la vida, ¿Sabes? Es absurdo- Ariadna suspiró y se detuvo a mitad de la calle, devolviendo la mirada a Ocean, quien le arqueó las cejas- Eres una cabezotas. Terca. Para ti la solución a todo es aislarte. Por supuesto que no eres ESA Ariadna. Esa Ariadna jamás se alejaba de los suyos.

 

-Pues ya no son los míos- replicó la joven, emprendiendo nuevamente el camino.

 

-Si me dejaras regresar, todo volvería a ser como antes- dijo entonces Ocean, caminando al mismo ritmo que ella.

 

-Como si fuera idiota- bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Hacerte regresar para que nuevamente comiences a matar a todos.

 

-No a todos- rectificó Ocean, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero tienes que admitir que con mi ayuda, podrías destruir a Helena en un dos por tres- sonrió

 

-Prefiero tardar mil años en hacerlo- replicó Ariadna

 

-Mmmm… Mr. Sexy- sonrió Ocean a su espalda- ¿Quién es este que te viene siguiendo?

 

Ariadna se dio la vuelta, ceñuda y clavó sus ojos en la patrulla que la seguía de cerca y suspiró, mirando a Ocean de soslayo.

 

-Hola- Parrish bajó del vehículo y se acercó- El sheriff me pidió que mantuviera un ojo…

 

-¿Qué me vigilaras?- lo cortó Ariadna, frunciendo el ceño, incómoda. No sabía por qué, pero algo en él no le gustaba del todo.

 

-Algo así- admitió el oficial de policía, encogiéndose de hombros

 

-¿Por qué podría ser peligrosa?- inquirió entonces, cruzando los brazos.

 

-Ufff, una que se perdió la clase de Flirteo- silbó Ocean y Ariadna carraspeó, molesta.

 

-No, claro que no- negó Parrish, acercándose- La verdad es que el sheriff piensa que eres la única que puede detener a la tal Helena, y quiere mantenerte protegida- Ariadna

suspiró. Definitivamente tenía que darle los recuerdos al sheriff también, para que recordara que ella puede cuidarse sola.

 

-Hay algo en él, Ary… no sé qué, pero me pone la piel de gallina- susurró Ocean y Ariadna asintió sutilmente, haciendo parecer que le asentía a Parrish.

 

-Puedo cuidarme sola- dijo entonces, descruzando los brazos- Llevo 22 años haciéndolo, no creo que Beacon Hills sea más peligroso que otros lugares donde he estado.- Parrish enarcó las cejas, incrédulo.- estaré bien, no es necesario tener protección policial. De hecho… preferiría no tenerla.

 

-¿Sabes qué me recuerda esto? Cuando reviviste luego del ataque de Oliver- musitó entonces Ocean, pensativo- Te alejaste de todos para protegerlos. ¿Estás haciendo lo mismo ahora?

 

-Gracias de todas formas- prosiguió Ariadna, despidiéndose de Parrish y siguiendo su camino

 

-Eso es, ¿No? No es que la última vez te haya dado mucho resultado- repuso Ocean, alcanzándola- Te alejaste de toda la manada, no permitiste que te recordaran, y aún así, una fénix lunática los atacó. ¿Por qué atacarlos? ¿Cómo descubrió ella tu punto débil? Debe ser sumamente poderosa.

 

-Oh, por Dios, ya cállate- susurró Ariadna, deteniéndose de golpe.

 

-Oh, déjame adivinar cuál es tu siguiente movimiento- Sonrió Ocean, mirándola desafiante- Vas rumbo al bosque, ¿A que sí?- Ariadna sacudió la cabeza, dándose por vencida, y siguió caminando- Vale, te dejo sola. Luego no digas que me necesitas.

 

-Como si te fuera a necesitar para algo- bufó la joven, girando en la siguiente esquina.

 

 

                               **********

 

 

-¿Cómo era Ariadna antes?- inquirió Stiles y miró a Colin, que le devolvió una mirada confundida- En esta vida. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

 

-Puf, casi me la como- silbó Colin y todos lo miraron sorprendidos- Era un Fenris, OK? Estaba hambriento 23 horas al día.

 

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- se quejó Jake, cruzando los brazos

 

-¿Cómo fue?- insistió Stiles, acomodándose y Colin sonrió.

 

-Llevaba años ocultándome. Muchos años. Demasiados años. Convertido en un Fenris, olvidando poco a poco mi humanidad.- comenzó Colin- Y de pronto, en medio de la nieve, encuentro a esa pequeña inconsciente. Era casi como si me hubiera sentado a la mesa y me la hubieran servido en bandeja de plata…- el fenris sonrió melancólicamente- Me recordó a mi hermana menor- susurró, mientras los ojos se le volvían vidriosos y la mirada llena de dolor- La subí sobre mi espalda y la llevé a mi cueva, dándole calor antes que muriera de hipotermia.- Jake, que lo escuchaba silencioso, frunció el ceño- Estaba tan helada…

 

-¿Una fénix? ¿La más poderosa de nuestra especie? ¿Helada?- Jake lo miró, desconfiado y Colin asintió, con total sinceridad.

 

-Podría oler una fénix a kilómetros de distancia. Ella olía como una persona común y corriente, no como una fénix- repuso a lo que Jake aumentó su mirada de desconcierto.

 

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué eso parece molestarte tanto?- inquirió Derek, robándole las palabras a Stiles, quien frunció el ceño, molesto por la facilidad con la que el ex alfa parecía saber exactamente qué estaba a punto de decir.

 

-Ariadna volvió al pasado a cambiar la historia… lo normal es que hubiera evitado su secuestro- musitó el fénix, suspirando- De hecho, siempre pensé que lo había hecho. Pero si así fuera… habría seguido siendo una fénix común y corriente. Pero por lo que dice Colin, pareciera que la pequeña Ariadna ya había bebido el brebaje que mantuvo ocultos sus poderes cuando la Ariadna del futuro llegó a salvarla.

 

-¿Tiene alguna importancia en particular?- preguntó Lydia y Jake negó con la cabeza.

 

-No realmente. Sólo pensé que habría salvado a sus padres también- contestó- Todos estos años conociéndola y nunca me pregunté acerca de sus padres.

 

-Ariadna ha mantenido su vida bastante secreta, si soy sincero- musitó Colin, reclinándose en el sillón- Nunca habla de sus padres, nunca habla de lo que piensa realmente. Debería considerarme afortunado de que me haya contado sobre ustedes. Cualquiera pensaría que los quería mantener en secreto también.

 

-¿Te hablaba de nosotros?- preguntó Stiles, sonriendo emocionado y el fenris asintió efusivo.

 

-Era de lo único que hablaba en un principio- musitó- Luego… Simplemente pareció olvidarlos. Siguió su vida. Buscó más fénix, tuvo novios

 

-Tuvo novios?- preguntó Isaac y Colin amplió su sonrisa.

 

-Sí, lo siento, Casanova- asintió- Phillipe Darveau fue el que más duró en su vida… luego ella terminó con él. Nunca supe por qué. Fue unos tres meses antes de alejarse de mí también.

 

-No es nuestra Ariadna- susurró Allison, llamando la atención de los demás, que la miraron interrogativos- Es una Ariadna diferente, que ha hecho su vida. Lejos de nosotros. Nos ha olvidado, y ha olvidado lo que la unía a la manada.

 

-Probablemente nunca volverá a ser lo mismo- suspiró Stiles, levantándose del suelo- Acabaremos con Helena, y seguramente Ariadna seguirá con su vida. No podemos obligarla a sentir lo que sentía antes. No podemos obligarla a quedarse.- finalizó, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Me iré a casa… no sacamos nada rebanándonos los sesos tratando de descubrir si alguna vez nos cruzamos con Helena en aquella vida. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, ha pasado en esta vida. No en aquella. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- dijo, dirigiéndose a la salida.

 

-Stiles tiene razón- admitió Lydia, levantándose también- ¿Qué importa lo que haya pasado con Helena? Es mejor enfocarnos en la forma de destruirla y ya. Si Ariadna quería saber qué había hecho para que Helena buscara venganza, era para volver al pasado y cambiarlo. Ya ha dejado claro que no es lo que hará, debemos enfocarnos en destruirla.

 

-¿Cómo destruyes a una fénix tan poderosa?- inquirió Isaac- Nos tenía controlados a casi todos. Hizo volver a Allison de la muerte. ¿Alguien recuerda que Ariadna hubiera hecho aquello?

 

-Claro que no- dijo Jake, ceñudo- Parece una gran maravilla, ¿No? Resucitar a alguien. Ariadna jamás lo hará. Es magia negra. Muy negra. Un fénix puede hacerlo, claro que sí. Ariadna podría hacerlo sin siquiera esforzarse… pero eso condenaría su alma para siempre. Helena ha sacrificado su alma para traer de regreso de la muerte a alguien. El día que muera, sea de la forma que sea, morirá para siempre. Ariadna jamás se arriesgaría a eso.- todos lo miraron silenciosos- Podría parecer que se necesita ser poderoso para resucitar a alguien. La verdad es que no. Yo podría hacerlo. ¿Pero sacrificar mi inmortalidad por eso? No merece la pena. Helena ha perdido su alma para que la manada de Beacon Hills recupere a alguien. ¿Cuál es la ventaja que ha obtenido? Ninguna. Por el contrario.

 

-Helena puede parecerles poderosa- afirmó Colin- Pero la verdad es que la única superioridad que ha demostrado sobre Ariadna, es poder manejar el arco de fuego. Eso quiere decir que ya ha muerto unas cuantas veces en esta vida. Es la única forma de poder manejar el arma de fuego que todos los fénix pueden poseer.

 

-¿Entonces Ariadna necesita morir algunas cuantas veces para estar a la altura de Helena?- inquirió Allison y Colin asintió, pero de pronto se detuvo, pensativo.

 

-La verdad es….- susurró y miró a Jake, quien parecía leerle los pensamientos.

 

-En esta vida, Ariadna se ha mantenido alejada de todo peligro- musitó el fénix- Como si se estuviera cuidando celosamente de morir.

 

-¿Alejada de todo peligro?- musitó Lydia- Indiscutiblemente no es la misma Ariadna de antes. La nuestra era mucho más….

 

-Temeraria- la cortó Colin, asintiendo

 

-Ariadna no temía morir si con eso salvaba a alguien- dijo Jake- La de ahora es… como si le tuviera miedo a la muerte. Algo sumamente inusual en los fénix.

 

-No se está cuidando de morir- corrigió entonces Lydia y todos la miraron- Se estaba cuidando de morir lejos de Stiles.

 

-Pero… el lazo ya existe…- musitó Jake

 

-Paradoja- indicó entonces Colin- El lazo es irrompible. Ni la muerte ni el tiempo pueden destruirlo. Pero… si Ariadna muriera en esta vida y su primera mirada luego de resucitar fuera sobre alguien más… ese alguien más se sobrepondría a Stiles, ¿No? ¿Pueden tener dos enlazados?

 

-¿Me preguntas a mí?- se quejó Jake- Seré fénix, pero hasta donde sé nunca se había producido algo así. Nadie en nuestra especie había vuelto tan atrás en el tiempo.

 

-¿Por qué no la matamos y lo descubrimos?- indicó Isaac y todos lo miraron espantados- Digo… si perdemos el tiempo hablando de esto, ¿Por qué no perder el tiempo poniendo a prueba nuestra teoría? ¿O es que nos hemos olvidado que si la manada se ha reunido otra vez es para destruir a Helena? Porque cada vez que nos reunimos tenemos algo más importante que discutir.

 

-Isaac tiene razón- asintió Scott, hablando por primera vez- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Debemos buscar la forma de destruir a Helena. Y ahora, sabiendo que ha sacrificado su alma inmortal para traer de la muerte a Allison, creo que estamos en ventaja. Si la matamos, no revivirá.

 

-Sólo debemos sacarla de dónde se esté escondiendo ahora- asintió Derek

 

-¿Ven? No perdíamos el tiempo- se defendió Colin- Algo bueno hemos sacado de esta conversación trivial- sonrió, levantándose del sillón- Y creo saber dónde podremos encontrarla. No a corto plazo… pero sé dónde estará dentro de un mes- musitó, satisfecho.

 

 

                               *****************

 

 

Stiles se tiró en la cama, pensativo. Durante todo el camino a casa había tenido esa extraña sensación de que tenía algo que hacer, pero seguía sin saber qué. Como cuando te vas de vacaciones y sientes que has olvidado algo, pero no sabes si se trata de tus llaves, el pasaporte, o apagar alguna luz. Y cada vez la sensación era más angustiante, como si lo que tuviera que hacer fuera realmente importante. Si Ariadna estuviera allí, seguro ella tendría la respuesta. Ella siempre tenía las respuestas.

 

Suspiró cansinamente, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar qué era aquello tan importante que estaba olvidando. Debía ser muy importante, porque era angustiante no recordarlo.

 

¿Sería algún examen para el que necesitaba estudiar? ¿Alguna tarea pendiente? No. No tenía que ver con el instituto. Era algo relacionado con la manada. Algo debía hacer por la manada.

 

-¡Qué idiota!- se levantó de la cama de golpe- Peter me pidió que le sacara una fotografía a Ary vestida de novia- bufó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se detuvo, con el pomo en las manos y miró hacia la cama, ceñudo- ¿Qué… acaba… de suceder?- se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, tratando de descubrir por qué había pensado que estaba viviendo la otra vida, aquella que en realidad no había vivido, en vez de la actual.

 

-Sencillo- Stiles se volteó hacia la familiar voz y observó a Ariadna, dudoso- Las dos vidas están convergiendo, tontín.- sonrió ella. Tenía el cabello chamuscado, y su ropa hecha girones. La misma ropa con la que la había visto fuera de la cúpula, aquella vez en que ella decidió viajar al pasado.

 

-No eres real- susurró y ella amplió su sonrisa

 

-No, no lo soy- musitó- Sólo soy un atisbo de conciencia.

 

-Eres la Ariadna que volvió al pasado- musitó entonces el castaño, dando un paso hacia adelante

 

-Vamos, Stiles, eres el inteligente de la manada. Sé que sabes lo que está sucediendo- susurró ella, con la mirada brillante- Sabes que las dos vidas están convergiendo y sabes por qué.

 

-No, no lo sé- negó él, frunciendo el ceño

 

-Estamos en medio de una paradoja, Stiles, ¿Por qué dos líneas paralelas convergen en una sola?

 

-Debe suceder algo… debe ocurrir algo exactamente igual en ambas vidas?- titubeó el castaño y la Ariadna frente a él sonrió, complacida.

 

-¿Y qué es lo que debería ocurrir que sea igual en ambas vidas?

 

-¿Ariadna se casará con Peter?- preguntó Stiles, dudoso, pero Ariadna sacudió la cabeza

 

-Sé que eres mejor que eso, Stiles- susurró, tranquila. El castaño tragó saliva, temblando ligeramente- Y se nos acaba el tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que debe ocurrir para que ambas líneas temporales converjan en una sola?- Stiles aspiró aire profundamente y Ariadna sonrió, asintiendo levemente.

 

-Ariadna va a morir en el bosque- gimió, saliendo del cuarto a toda velocidad.

 

 

                               **********

 

 

Ariadna se detuvo junto al nemetón, observándolo dudosa. Y suspiró cansinamente cuando sintió la presencia junto a ella.

 

-¿Sabes lo que sería divertido? Que me trajeras de regreso- musitó Ocean, pensativo, como si estuviera decidiendo qué preparar para la cena- Sabes que seré un aporte para destruir a Hele…- Ariadna se giró a mirarlo cuando notó que se callaba abruptamente, pero allí no había nadie, y la joven frunció el ceño, extrañada. Pero entonces un súbito mareo casi la tumba al suelo y ella se sostuvo del tocón de árbol junto a ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, confundida, y miró alrededor, sintiéndose profundamente perdida. Lo último que recordaba era aquella desconocida que había aparecido en el automóvil y la había instado a correr, salvándola de sus secuestradores. Miró a un lado y otro, sin saber dónde se hallaba, y entonces su mirada se detuvo sobre la joven que la miraba fijamente.

 

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó, y se llevó la mano a la garganta, sorprendida de lo madura que sonaba su voz. La joven frente a ella dio un paso al frente, quitándose el cinturón, el cual se transformó en una katana en sus manos.

 

-Helena envía sus saludos- le dijo la joven y Ariadna frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era Helena? ¿La desconocida que la había salvado antes?

 

-¿Quién es Helena?- preguntó, retrocediendo instintivamente cuando la joven desconocida se acercó, blandiendo peligrosamente su katana.

 

-Helena envía sus saludos- repitió la desconocida, abalanzándose sobre ella. Ariadna apenas alcanzó a emitir un grito de dolor, cuando la Katana se le hundió en el abdomen, y un intenso brillo tornasol las envolvió a ambas, trayéndole de regreso todos los recuerdos, mientras sus ojos relampagueaban en un intenso brillo tornasol.

 

-Kharma Ariadna Argent Glanville le devuelve los saludos- musitó, escupiendo sangre- Asegúrate de decírselo, Kira- susurró, cayendo al suelo cuando la kitsune le quitó la katana y gruesas gotas de sangre cayeron de su filo- Dale las gracias de mi parte- balbuceó Ariadna, antes de cerrar los ojos, cayendo inconsciente.

 

 

                                               ************

 

 

Helena detuvo sus paseos y miró a la recién llegada, esbozando una sonrisa triunfante.

 

-¿Ha ido todo bien?- inquirió, acercándose expectante y deslizando sus ojos sobre la cenicienta katana que relucía en las manos de Kira- La ceniza de fénix ha hecho su labor, ¿No? No es resistente a ella en esta vida. Ha muerto, ¿Verdad?

 

-Ha caído muerta- asintió Kira, con la vista fija en la nada, dominada por completo bajo las órdenes de la rubia, quien soltó un gritito de júbilo y se dio la vuelta, regodeándose en su abrupto triunfo. La idea se le había ocurrido de la nada. Ariadna había vuelto al pasado, lo había cambiado todo, no tenía resistencia alguna al mayor veneno de los fénix. Ceniza de fénix. Se había maldito a sí misma cuando lo pensó por primera vez. Ojalá se le hubiera ocurrido antes. Antes de sacrificar su alma por traer de la muerte a la estúpida de Allison Argent, al menos. Pero, daba igual. Había ganado. Había matado a la grandiosa Ariadna DeGlanville. Había cobrado su tan ansiada venganza. Su madre no había muerto en vano- Kharma Ariadna Argent Glanville ha muerto- prosiguió Kira y Helena se detuvo de golpe, girándose hacia ella, ceñuda.

 

-¿Qué has dicho?

 

-Kharma Ariadna Argent Glanville da las gracias- dijo Kira, robóticamente

 

-No… no no no- gimió Helena- Kharma Argent no existe, nunca existió- se detuvo de golpe y resopló, pensativa- NO, ella me dijo que había vuelto en el tiempo, que había evitado que la secuestraran… no puede… la ceniza de fénix debería matarla!- gruñó, pateando una destartalada silla que estaba a su paso. Entonces se calmó, respirando lo más calmadamente posible- Kharma Ariadna Argent Glanville- masticó cada palabra, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar su significado y entonces lo comprendió- ¡NO!- gritó, con toda la furia brotando de su corazón.

 

 

                                               *****************

 

 

Peter se detuvo frente al cuerpo inerte, ceñudo, pensativo y suspiró profundo. Sabía muy bien que aquella no era una cazadora común como le habían hecho creer antes. No era posible que la manada por completo decidiera aliarse a una cazadora recién llegada a Beacon Hills. No era posible que una cazadora común y corriente encontrara con tanta facilidad el nemetón, no una, sino dos veces. Y por qué Kira la había atacado? Sí, la muchacha parecía poseída, pero tampoco es que antes fuera muy normal.

 

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado todo el día?- bufó Ocean, sentado junto al cuerpo- Me gustabas más en la otra vida, ¿Sabes? Esta faceta psicópata tuya no me gusta nada. Me hace entender completamente por qué salí como salí.

 

Peter se agachó, completamente ajeno a la presencia del hechicero, y tomó en sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de la supuesta cazadora. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que lo mejor era llevarla al hospital. Tenía la extraña sensación de que si lo hacía, podría descubrir algo realmente importante. Una sensación completamente extraña y absurda, porque nunca había estado en su naturaleza ayudar a una desconocida sin tener la certeza de poder obtener algo a cambio. Pero lo hizo. Dejó a la muchacha en el asiento trasero de su automóvil y se dispuso a llevarla hasta el hospital. No es que fueran a hacer algo allí, el corazón de la joven había dejado de latir hacía varios minutos, pero lo haría de todas formas. Quizá haciéndolo la manada decidiera integrarlo al plan actual y así descubrir qué se traían entre manos.

 

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento del hospital y sacó a la chica del vehículo, llevándola en brazos hasta emergencias.

 

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Melissa se acercó de inmediato, pidiendo a unos enfermeros que llevaran una camilla.

 

-La encontré en el bosque- explicó Peter, fríamente

 

-Pffffff, diles que Kira la ha atacado!- se quejó Ocean, mirando con impaciencia el cuerpo inerte- No es bueno que la manada no sepa que una de los suyos está siendo controlada por Helena

 

-¿La encontraste en el bosque?- musitó Melissa, incrédula

 

-Si me lo preguntas, la herida parece hecha por una katana- repuso Peter, encogiéndose de hombros

 

-Pffffff, más críptico, por favor- gruñó Ocean- Definitivamente lo psicópata lo saqué de ti.

 

-Llamaré a Scott- dijo entonces Melissa, alejándose del hombre lobo y sacando su teléfono para llamar a su hijo, mientras los enfermeros se llevaban la camilla. Peter los siguió con la mirada y luego se dio la vuelta, para marcharse. Pero antes de cruzar el umbral se detuvo y se giró automáticamente, frunciendo el ceño, mirando en dirección por donde se habían ido con la camilla.

 

-Bastante impresionante, ¿Eh? Ella es sencillamente impresionante- sonrió Ocean, asintiendo satisfecho.

 

-No es posible- susurró Peter, ajeno a la presencia junto a él, mientras sus oídos lobunos escuchaban claramente el suave latir de un corazón, completamente inactivo hasta hacía cinco segundos atrás.

 

-Sí, la chica imposible- sonrió Ocean, avanzando por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia donde se hallaba la camilla- Bastante impresionante- silbó, satisfecho.

 

 

                                               ********

 

 

_-¿Estás bien?- Isaac la miró, dudoso y ella asintió suavemente, saliendo de su ensueño- No lo pareces- sonrió él, con mirada tranquilizadora._

 

_-Estoy bien- susurró Ariadna, recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta- Iré a ver qué tal está Stiles- musitó, levantándose de la silla y saliendo del comedor. Se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella- Siete muertes- suspiró, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra la fría madera. Con los ojos aún cerrados, deslizó la mano suavemente por el aire, dejando una leve estela de fuego. Abrió los ojos y observó la pared- Siete muertes- repitió, parándose derecha, y dejándose envolver por el suave resplandor que le trepó por las piernas- Estoy lista- musitó, esbozando una tenue sonrisa- Siempre lo estuve.- y cuando el brillo la rodeó por completo, desapareció, dejando tras ella una habitación vacía._


	9. Bird Set Free

Ariadna abrió los ojos, sintiendo la suave brisa sobre su piel. El cielo era un color azul profundo, intenso y cristalino, sin nubes a la vista. Deslizó sus manos sobre la fresca hierba, sintiendo cómo le hacía cosquillas en la espalda. Inhaló profundo y se incorporó, mirando alrededor. Era una pradera infinita, que parecía continuar más allá del horizonte. Se levantó del suelo y suspiró profundo.

 

-Ow, la bella durmiente ha despertado- dijo una voz, demasiado familiar tras ella, y Ariadna se giró, enfrentando a la joven frente a ella. Sus ojos relucían, brillando en un tornasol profundo y oscuro. Su piel, blanca y aterciopelada, relucía bajo el brillo del cielo. Su cabello, negro azabache ondeaba a su espalda, como una cascada salvaje. Ariadna la observó silenciosa, y apretó los puños.- He de asumir que estás lista para esta batalla.- la fénix se mantuvo impasible, sin reflejar su verdadera naturaleza- Siete muertes, siete infiernos, querida. Cada uno peor que el anterior- sonrió la joven frente a ella, mientras delgadas líneas encendidas recorrían su piel- Pero no creo que vayas a sobrevivir a este- puntualizó Kharma, sonriendo perversamente.

 

                                               **********

 

_Kharma sintió las filosas garras desgarrándole la piel y la sangre brotando de su endeble cuerpo, mientras los ojos del muchacho frente a ella relampagueaban en un color ambarino. Sintió las hojas secas crujir bajo su peso cuando cayó al suelo, y el suave letargo., subiéndole por las piernas, haciendo que su corazón, poco a poco dejara de latir, hasta detenerse por completo, a escasos tres segundos de que Peter Hale la encontrara, desangrándose en medio del bosque._

_**********_

Ariadna sacudió la cabeza, observando a Kharma, Su otro yo. Aquella aparición que llevaba temiendo por años. Cuarenta y cuatro años, para ser exactos. Su alter ego oscuro. Su alter ego perverso. Su lado oculto. Demasiado oculto como para que alguien lo vislumbrara alguna vez.

 

-En el fondo sabes que no saldrás de esta- sonrió Kharma, pavoneándose frente a ella- Sabes que soy demasiado para ti. Una pobre y endeble muchachilla que jamás ha sido capaz de luchar sola.- Ariadna suspiró una vez más, sin ánimo de enfrentarse a su yo oscuro.- Siempre resguardándote tras alguien. Tus padres… Peter… Evan… Colin… Jake… Scott… Stiles… Derek… Dios! La lista es larga, ¿No?- Kharma se enderezó sobre su sitio y suspiró profunda y relajadamente.- Eres incapaz de hacer algo por ti misma, así que esta vez no tienes oportunidad alguna contra mí. Porque ahora, Ariadna, estás completamente sola. Solas tú y yo.

 

-Realmente crees que te tengo miedo, ¿Eh?- murmuró Ariadna

 

-Si no lo tienes ahora… lo tendrás, cariño. Lo tendrás- aseguró Kharma, sonriendo.

 

_**********_

 

Stiles no dejaba de pasearse, de un lado a otro, mordiéndose las uñas, bajo la atenta mirada de Colin.

 

-Si tu intención es desgastar el piso… creo que estás bastante cerca- murmuró y el castaño lo miró molesto- Va a sobrevivir. Siempre lo hace. ¿Cuándo has visto morir realmente a Ariadna?- preguntó el fenris, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-Cuando volvió en el tiempo y se dejó morir para que los demás me rescataran- contestó Isaac y Colin lo miró- Por ejemplo- prosiguió el rubio, burlesco.

 

-Sí, bueno, eso fue suicidio, no cuenta- replicó Colin, acomodándose en su asiento.

 

-¿Cuántas veces ha muerto?- murmuró Jake, más para sí mismo que para los demás, pero todos lo miraron interrogativos. El fénix alzó la vista y les devolvió la mirada, dudoso- Sólo me lo pregunto.

 

-Cuando tenía 12 años- dijo entonces Derek.- La primera vez que murió, luego de lo cual se enlazó con Stiles, el aludido frunció el ceño.

 

-A los 21, cuando se reencontró con Oliver y éste seguía creyendo que la había transformado a los 12 años- dijo el castaño entonces y Jake asintió, contabilizando en su mente

 

-Cuando Evan trató de matarla con ceniza de fénix y todos pensamos que había muerto definitivamente- acotó Allison.

 

-Cuando se dejó morir para que los demás pudieran salvarme- continuó Isaac y Jake entonces frunció el ceño, dudoso

 

-Cuando volvió al pasado- dijo entonces Colin- Supuestamente murió al evitar su secuestro y por eso sus conciencias se unieron.

 

-Y esta vez- susurró Jake, alzando el sexto dedo entre sus dos manos, y mirándolos como si hubiera descubierto la cura al cáncer.

 

-¿Qué tiene de importante?- preguntó entonces Lydia, enarcando las cejas y mirando fijamente a Jake, quien le devolvió una mirada interrogativa- Pareces fascinado contabilizando las muertes de Ariadna… lo que resulta un poco espeluznante, si me lo permites.

 

-Él es espeluznante por naturaleza- replicó Colin, encogiéndose de hombros y Jake lo fulminó con la mirada.

 

-Es una leyenda- contestó entonces, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho- Siete muertes, siete infiernos- todos lo miraron interesados, esperando que continuara- Supuestamente, los fénix que están destinados a… ser “algo importante”, sufren siete muertes antes de volverse invencibles. Tras cada muerte, enfrentan siete “infiernos”. Si logran superarlos todos, pues… se vuelven invencibles

 

-¿Ariadna podría volverse invencible?- inquirió Stiles, interesado

 

-No lo sé… es una leyenda. Hasta el día de hoy nunca ha existido un fénix que haya superado siete muertes y pueda revelar si la leyenda tiene algo de realidad.- repuso Jake- De todas formas… esperemos que sólo sea una leyenda.

 

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Derek y Jake lo miró sombríamente.

 

-Porque los infiernos son la peor tortura que puedas imaginar- respondió el fénix- Cada uno peor que el anterior. Y si no sobrevives a alguno de ellos… mueres para siempre.

 

-Pero su corazón está latiendo- repuso Stiles, ceñudo y miró a Scott- Está latiendo ¿No?- el aludido asintió, dudoso.

 

-Débil… pero sí, está latiendo

 

-Mientras Ariadna no abra los ojos… sigue muerta- repuso Jake, con voz amargada- Mientras no despierte, es una persona común y corriente luchando por mantenerse con vida. Por eso espero que sólo sea una leyenda. El sexto y séptimo infierno son los peores.- masculló, encogiéndose en su silla.

 

_**********_

 

-Hay tantos secretos en tu vida, Ariadna… que, la verdad, no sé cuál de todos es el peor- suspiró Kharma, cruzando los brazos- Dejar que tus padres murieran, salvándote sólo tú cuando volviste en el tiempo… eso es bastante macabro, ¿Sabes? Podrías haber vuelto una hora antes… sin embargo decidiste volver en ese preciso momento. ¿Y para qué?- esbozó su sonrisa perversa y la miró fijamente, a la espera de una respuesta.- Pobrecilla… ni siquiera lo sabes.

 

-¿Vas a hablar durante todo el tiempo? Porque es taaaaan cansino- se quejó Ariadna, chasqueando la lengua- Es el peor infierno de todos… escucharte hablar y hablar y hablar… y hablar- gimió, mesándose el puente de la nariz.

 

-Quizá hable y hable y hable hasta que te des cuenta de lo patética que eres y seas capaz de reconocerlo- respondió Kharma, haciendo un mohín con los labios

 

-Bien- suspiró Ariadna, cruzando los brazos y enderezándose- Ilumíname… por qué no regresé más atrás en el tiempo para salvar también a mis padres?

 

-Oh, no, querida… eso es tu labor- respondió Kharma- Eres tú quien debe descubrir tus intenciones. ¿Por qué no salvar a tus padres? ¿Por qué internarte por ese camino tantos años atrás, si sabías muy bien que no era el camino que llevaba a casa? ¿Por qué ir a encontrarte nuevamente con Oliver si sabías que no podrías sobrevivir a un nuevo ataque de su parte? ¿Por qué entregarte en bandeja a Evan cuando sabías que podía tener el único veneno que podía ser efectivo contra ti? ¿Por qué suicidarte para salvar a Isaac, si podrías haber vuelto en el tiempo para salvarlo tú misma? ¿Por qué matarte intentando matar a los Argent, si podrías haberlos matado sin morir en el intento? ¿Por qué irte al bosque, si Ocean te advirtió que no sería buena idea?- Ariadna frunció el ceño, siguiendo con detenimiento cada palabra de Kharma- Es casi como si quisieras morir todas esas veces… ¿Por qué?

 

Ariadna tragó saliva, nerviosa. Sabía que había algo oculto tras las palabras de su alter ego. Sabía que había una razón. Tenía la certeza absoluta de que sólo ella tenía la respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas… sin embargo no lograba encontrarla. Ni siquiera en lo más profundo de su inconsciente.

 

_**********_

 

_-Te transformé a los doce, Kharma… aún tenía ponzoña… fue por eso que te ataqué- explicó, acercándose otro paso más- Te estuve siguiendo por tanto tiempo… debo decir… fue placentero encontrarte sola en mitad del bosque. Casi siempre tenías a Peter encima… de la buena forma, claro… aún eras una niña. No podía confesarte la verdad- Oliver puso una mueca desagradable que le puso los pelos de punta a la joven, quien frunció el ceño. ¿De qué verdad hablaba?- Y aún ahora no te lo ha dicho- balbuceó él, con un tono empalagoso, burlón- Está tan enamorado, Kharma… que te aseguro me deleitaré sobre su miseria cuando vea que te ha perdido… para siempre._

_-Claro, porque voy a preferirte a ti- bufó ella, alzando la daga cuando Oliver se acercó un paso más, pero el rubio se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño, perdiendo toda la socarronería que había cargado durante aquel momento. La miró, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, como si acabara de darse cuenta de una verdad universal._

_-No… eres… como yo- barbotó, muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Kharma lo escuchara._

_-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?- bufó ella, esbozando una media sonrisa. Sonrisa que se vio borrada de un plumazo cuando se perdió dentro de esos ojos azul profundo. No, no era como él. Oliver la había atacado para transformarla, dentro de la edad que aún podía hacerlo, pero ella no se había convertido en nada, probablemente porque era igual de inmune a todo como Lydia. Y Oliver lo descubría ahora. Todos esos años esperando, todos esos años, convencido de que su plan había dado resultado. Y ahora, cuando ya no había nada más que hacer… Kharma lo supo antes de que sucediera siquiera, porque en aquel momento mil recuerdos que parecieran enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente vinieron a embotarla, confundirla, marearla, y para cuando se dio cuenta, yacía sobre el suelo, con un dolor punzante en el pecho, escupiendo sangre, sintiendo un suave susurro contra su oído, una voz familiar, apagada varios meses atrás, diciéndole entre dientes al borde de la agonía:_ _“Siempre estarás maldita, Kharma. Ese es tu karma. Tu propia maldición”._

_**********_

Stiles finalmente se dejó caer sobre la silla más cercana y suspiró con hastío. Llevaban tres horas esperando, y aunque Scott – que se mantenía en absoluto silencio- seguía celosamente cada latido del corazón de Ariadna, no podía quedarse tranquilo, dándole vueltas y vueltas a lo que había dicho Jake. En especial porque recordaba esos malditos veinte años. Los veinte años de los que nadie hablaba realmente. Los veinte años que nadie más que él recordaba mejor junto a Ariadna, porque había sido él quien no se había apartado del lado de la fénix, al menos hasta ese fatídico día en que se dejó morir. Y tal como en aquella vida, seguía preguntándose hasta el día de hoy por qué Ariadna lo había hecho. Era poderosa, poderosa como nadie más en la manada. Pudo haber salvado a Isaac sin la necesidad de entregarse a la muerte. Seguía sin entender por qué lo había hecho. Seguía sin entender cómo es que Ariadna parecía estar deseándolo incluso, cuando le había dicho que cuando el caos comenzara, sólo debían ocuparse de salvar a Isaac con vida.

 

-No creo que Ariadna vaya a morir- dijo entonces Lydia, cortando el silencio

 

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?- preguntó Colin, sentado junto a ella, mirándola interrogativo

 

-Soy una banshee… puedo sentir cuando alguien va a morir. ¿No sería yo la primera en presentir que la muerte se avecina?- replicó la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros y Colin sonrió.

 

-Es de una fénix de quien hablamos- fue Jake quien contestó- Si hay alguien que está fuera del alcance de cualquier espectro de muerte es ella. Con más razón si se trata de una Glanville, la estirpe más antigua de nuestra especie.

 

-¿Qué hay del lazo entre ella y yo?- replicó Stiles- Cuando Evan quiso matarla, fui el primero que lo sentí.

 

-Sí, en esa vida- Jake rodó los ojos- Ustedes siguen sin entender que estamos en otra vida. Sí, el lazo existe, pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que puedas sentir si ella está en peligro…

 

-Lo sentí hoy- lo cortó Stiles- Supe que ella estaba en peligro- Jake lo miró, con aire sospechoso

 

-Sí, y aún no nos explicas cómo fue que lo sentiste- musitó, taladrándolo con la mirada y el castaño se encogió levemente en su asiento.

 

-Lo importante es que lo sintió, ¿No?- intervino Derek- ¿Qué importa cómo haya sido? Lo sintió. Y eso demuestra que el lazo sí es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él sepa cuando Ariadna está en peligro.

 

-Ya déjalo en paz- gruñó Colin y apoyó su brazo sobre los hombros de Stiles, quien lo miró dudoso- Derek tiene razón, lo importante es que lo sintió y nos alertó a todos.

 

-Claro- musitó Jake, volviendo a su posición, con mirada sombría. Stiles se enderezó y lanzó una mirada de soslayo sobre el fénix. No había sido tan malo. Es decir, sí, Ariadna –AQUELLA Ariadna- se le había aparecido para alertarlo. Eso no podía ser tan malo. Pero de todas formas prefería guardárselo para sí mismo. Estaban pasando muchas cosas extrañas y no quería añadir un dato creepy más.

 

-Dices que el sexto y séptimo infierno son los peores- musitó de pronto Scott, cortando el silencio y Jake lo miró, asintiendo- Pero dices que nadie ha sobrevivido a siete muertes para contar si es verdad lo de la leyenda. ¿Cómo sabes entonces que son los peores?

 

-No lo sé- respondió Jake, encogiéndose de hombros- Es lo que dice la leyenda. Se supone que los cinco primeros infiernos son temores, por decirlo de una forma, superficiales. Todos recuerdan cuando Ariana despertó luego de que Oliver la atacara por segunda vez, ¿No?- todos asintieron- Recuerdan entonces que Ariadna dijo que había soñado con otra vida, donde ella estaba casada con Derek, donde la manada no existía, donde el incendio jamás se había producido…

 

-Como un temor superficial- acotó Derek, asintiendo- El temor de que la manada a la que pertenecía no existiera

 

-Exacto. Algo así- musitó Jake, entrelazando sus manos- Se supone que los cinco primeros infiernos son así. Y sales de ellos, claro, dándote cuenta de que todo es un sueño, que no es la realidad.- el fénix suspiró- Supuestamente el sexto y séptimo infierno son tus peores temores, esos que tienes enterrados en lo profundo de tu ser. Esos a los que no quieres enfrentarte jamás.

 

-Bueno, si así fuera- musitó Colin- Ariadna sólo necesita saber que se trata de un sueño y despertar, ¿No? Igual que con los cinco anteriores- Jake lo miró sombríamente.

 

-No… En los últimos dos lo que debes hacer es sobrevivir.- respondió- Porque no te enfrentas a algo, te enfrentas a alguien. La personificación de esos temores profundos. Todo el tiempo sabes que estás en un sueño, así que la regla de los cinco primeros no rige. La personificación de tus temores está ahí con una sola intención- guardó silencio un momento y apretó los dientes- Matarte- puntualizó.

 

_**********_

 

Ariadna tosió, apretándose el abdomen, mientras escupía sangre. Y volvió a levantarse, tambaleándose levemente.

 

-Y tú te pensabas que estábamos aquí para hablar- Kharma le propinó un nuevo golpe, con toda la fuerza de su puño, haciéndola caer levemente, mientras Ariadna emitía un leve quejido de dolor. Sentía como si cada hueso se le estuviera partiendo en mil pedazos.

 

-Golpeas como niña- gimió la fénix, levantándose del suelo una vez más, y se limpió la sangre de los labios con el dorso de su mano.

 

-Oh, tenemos que estar parejas- repuso Kharma, observándose el puño manchado de sangre- No eres una fénix aquí, lamentablemente no puedo atacarte como una cazadora.- Ariadna resopló. Cada músculo del cuerpo le producía un dolor agudo, y sinceramente no sabía cuánto podía seguir aguantando los golpes. Pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. O seguía aguantando… o moría para siempre.- Siete muertes, siete infiernos, eh- sonrió la cazadora, regodeándose- Te hace pensar qué habrá en el séptimo. Una pena que no llegarás a descubrirlo- indicó, dando una patada giratoria y lanzando al suelo a Ariadna una vez más.

 

-Ya estoy un poco harta, debo decir- susurró la fénix, levantándose del suelo y sus manos se iluminaron con resplandecientes llamas.

 

-Finalmente, querida!- sonrió Kharma, y en sus manos apareció una ballesta. Ariadna la miró y suspiró cansinamente. En qué momento su maldita mente le daría algo de ventaja?- Ya te lo dije… debe ser una lucha pareja- repuso Kharma, adivinándole el pensamiento, y lanzó la primera flecha, la cual Ariadna esquivó por pocos centímetros.

 

_**********_

 

_-No te tengo miedo, Evan- escupió, mirándolo fijamente y entonces el hombre lobo sonrió._

_-No, no me tienes miedo. Porque crees que no sé la verdadera forma de matar un fénix- y antes de que Ariadna pudiera hacer nada, la tomó por el brazo, dándola vuelta y apretándose contra su espalda, para luego apoyar su mano, llena de un extraño polvo que parecía cenizas, en su nariz y boca. Ariadna supo lo que eran aquellas cenizas en el momento en que sintió que sus pulmones ardían y la vista se le nubló, mientras toda su piel parecía estar quemándose por dentro.- Lo que puedes encontrar en el mercado negro en estos días- fue lo último que la joven escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro._

 

_**********_

 

-¿Puedo entrar a verla?- se apresuró a preguntar Stiles, cuando Melissa llegó junto a ellos y la mujer suspiró, indecisa.

 

-No lo sé Stiles… Ella no se está recuperando- susurró y todos, excepto Jake, se levantaron de golpe de sus asientos, acercándose a ella- Parecía que lo hacía, en un principio. Pero ahora sus signos vitales han vuelto a caer- Tanto Stiles como Colin miraron a Jake, quien resopló angustiado- ¿Hay algo sobre ella que debería saber?

 

-Mucho- gimió el fénix, levantándose- Lamentablemente ella es la única que puede hacerte recordar- Melissa lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, y luego miró a Scott.

 

-Todos conocemos a Ariadna… de otra vida- señaló el moreno- Es una historia complicada, con viajes en el tiempo incluidos. Todos nosotros vivimos una vida paralela, una vida en la cual estaba Ariadna, pero para detener a un hechicero del futuro, ella volvió al pasado y cambió la historia. Nunca llegamos a conocerla de la forma que se supone que lo haríamos.- Melissa enarcó las cejas, escéptica- Sí, todos pensamos igual al principio. Pero ella nos hizo recordar y ahora es mucho más simple entender.

 

-Bueno, como sea… ella no se está recuperando. En lo absoluto- dijo la mujer, cruzando los brazos.

 

-Entonces la leyenda es cierta- musitó Jake, apesadumbrado- Ariadna se está enfrentando a los siete infiernos. Y sea lo que sea que está enfrentando ahora… será difícil de vencer.

 

-Debe haber alguna forma en que podamos ayudarla- inquirió Lydia, con preocupación

 

-No, no la hay- negó Jake- Esto es algo que debe superar por sí misma.

Stiles se alejó y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, con la vista fija en el suelo.

 

-Saldrá de esto- musitó una voz a su lado y el castaño se irguió, mirando a Derek con incertidumbre- Siempre lo ha hecho. Esto no será la excepción.- Stiles frunció el ceño, escéptico- Lo superó antes, y ahora parece más poderosa. Además- Derek esbozó una tenue sonrisa conciliadora- Es Ariadna. No nos dejará solos con Helena aquí.

 

-No quiero perderla otra vez- sollozó Stiles, abrazándose a Derek, enterrando el rostro contra su hombro y el hombre lobo lo abrazó.

 

-No va a morir, dejen el pesimismo de una vez- bufó Ocean, observándolos- No puede morir y dejarme en este puto limbo. No es justo.

 

_**********_

 

Ariadna emitió un grito de dolor, quitándose la flecha del hombro y tirándola al suelo, para luego mirar con inquina a Kharma, quien sonreía satisfecha.

 

-¿Lista para darte por vencida?- susurró, burlona

 

-Nunca. Escupió Ariadna y lanzó una nueva bola de fuego contra la cazadora, la cual la esquivó magistralmente

 

-Querida, ya deberías saber que sé cada uno de tus movimientos… no podrás hacerme daño.- Kharma amplió su sonrisa y Ariadna se dejó caer de rodillas, jadeando cansada.- No podrás derrotarme jamás porque ni siquiera sabes cuáles son tus peores temores.- la fénix alzó la vista y la observó, ceñuda. Entonces se levantó del suelo, tambaleándose. La cazadora deslizó la lengua por sus labios, esperando el próximo ataque.

 

-Tienes razón- susurró Ariadna, y las llamas en sus manos se extinguieron de golpe- No podré derrotarte jamás- Kharma alzó las cejas, sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa o su mirada triunfadora.- No puedo derrotarte porque eres yo. Eres lo que soy y no quiero ser.

 

-Eso ha sido profundo. ¿Puedo robarla y anotarla para los “Grandes Pensadores”? Platón será una alpargata a tu lado, querida.- bufó la cazadora, dejando caer su ballesta.

 

-Y estoy en desventaja- musitó entonces Ariadna- Porque viví veinte años de mi vida que no recuerdo- la sonrisa de Kharma se esfumó de golpe, y miró a la fénix, intensamente- Fue en esos veinte años que cometí el error. Fue dentro de esos veinte años cuando me convertí en lo que no quería ser. Por eso me suicidé. Pude salvar a Isaac yo misma, y sin embargo me dejé morir. Qué era un cuarto infierno, no sería la gran cosa. Mi temor en aquellos momentos debió tener relación con seguir perdiendo seres queridos. No sería difícil de superar.

 

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kharma, pero en su mirada se podía ver claramente que sabía la respuesta. Ariadna sonrió, con pesadumbre.

 

-Fue en esos veinte años cuando abracé lo más oscuro de mí. Y lo dejé fluir. Y lo dejé salir. Sin importarme quien pudiera salir dañado en el proceso- musitó la fénix, mientras dos portentosas alas se encendían a su espalda y Kharma retrocedió casi imperceptiblemente- Fui lo que nunca quise ser. Me convertí en algo que odiaba. Me dejé morir con la única intención de aumentar mi poder. Fui ambiciosa y egoísta. Lo que jamás quise ser.- Kharma resopló por la nariz, visiblemente enojada, y volvió a coger la ballesta del suelo, apuntándole directamente al corazón.

 

-No vas a salir de aquí sin mí- masculló.

 

-Lo siento, querida… el apartamento en mi cabeza ya está alquilado. Ocean siempre supo tus intenciones- sonrió Kharma, y alzó la mano, lanzando una llamarada de fuego tornasol contra la cazadora, al mismo tiempo que ésta lanzaba su última flecha.

 

_**********_

Stiles suspiró profundo y apoyó los brazos sobre la camilla, mirando expectante a Ariadna, que se mantenía completamente inconsciente. Con sus signos vitales regulares, pero aun profundamente sumida en sus sueños.

 

-A veces quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes- susurró, bajando la mirada- Es decir… ahora… que recuerdo todo. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes. Como cuando me llevaste al centro comercial para mi regalo de cumpleaños- Stiles rio- ¿Recuerdas todos los mensajes que nos enviaban Scott y Allison? Habías invitado a Oliver, cuando no sabíamos lo que realmente era, y Allison estaba preocupada porque parecía que Peter quería rebanarle la garganta.- el castaño sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo- O cuando te estabas recuperando luego de revivir por segunda vez, y te caíste por la escalera, haciéndose un esguince. Y luego no sé cuál de los dos le hacía más ojitos a Jake, cuando no sabíamos que era un fénix- Stiles suspiró, enderezándose en su silla- Fueron buenos recuerdos. Y a veces me gustaría volver a vivirlos. Volver a vivir esa vida- miró a Ariadna, pensativo- Pero entonces pienso ¿Para qué? Ya tuvimos esa vida. Ahora tenemos esta nueva vida y podemos hacer un montón de nuevos recuerdos. Si despiertas… podemos comenzar no de cero, pero podremos comenzar otra vez.

 

-Siempre fuiste la voz de su conciencia, ¿Sabes?- Ocean se apoyó a los pies de la camilla y suspiró cansinamente- Fuiste quien la llevaba por buen camino… Quizá todos debimos darnos cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando. Es mi culpa, y lo asumo. En el fondo ella lo hizo porque quería vencerme. Si yo no me hubiera vuelto tan… malvado. Ariadna no habría hecho las cosas que hizo- Ocean resopló- Creo que en el fondo, quizá muy en el fondo, esperaba que su yo del pasado volviera atrás en el tiempo. Porque así no sólo los estaba salvando a ustedes de mí… así también se estaba salvando ella. Se estaba salvando de la oscuridad que había poseído su alma. Y espero que donde sea que estés en estos momentos, Ary, te des cuenta de esto. Tu lado oscuro siempre ha estado ahí. Te poseyó una vez y quiere volver a hacerlo… sólo espero que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarla.

_**********_

 

_-Has estado demasiado extraña este último tiempo- musitó Isaac cuando la joven entró a la habitación._

_-Ideas tuyas- replicó Ariadna, quitándose la chaqueta_

_-Y de Stiles, y de Allison, y de Scott- indicó Isaac, levantándose de la cama y parándose frente a ella.- Si es Ocean quien te preocupa…_

_-Ocean no es amenaza- lo cortó Ariadna, sacudiendo la cabeza- Sólo le estoy dando tiempo de gracia. Que disfrute la vida mientras le dure- musitó, abriendo el armario y guardando la chaqueta. Isaac la siguió con la mirada y frunció el ceño- Por cierto…. Nada que ver, pero acabo de recordarlo- prosiguió la joven, volteándose hacia él- Stiles dijo que te estaría esperando en la biblioteca municipal._

_-¿La biblioteca municipal? Eso está fuera de la protección de la cúpula, ¿Qué hace ahí?_

_-Ni idea- replicó Ariadna, encogiéndose de hombros- Le dije que podía ir yo, pero me dejó muy en claro que debes ir tú. Ya sabes cómo es Stiles._

_-Iré de inmediato- bufó Isaac- Está loco, ¿Por qué irse a meter a un lugar sin protección, sabiendo que Ocean está esperando el momento preciso para caerle a cualquiera de nosotros encima?_

_-Buen trabajo tratando de descifrar las intenciones de Stiles- respondió Ariadna, encogiéndose de hombros, y luego de darle un casto beso en los labios, salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, e Isaac se dirigió hacia la salida, para ir lo más rápido posible a la biblioteca._

_Ariadna entró a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, para luego sentarse a la mesa, mirando distraída los papeles que había encima._

_-¿Dónde está Isaac?- Stiles la miró, interrogativo, dejando de lado sus apuntes y Ariadna lo miró con inocencia._

_-Ni idea, dijo que tenía algo que hacer- indicó, bebiendo un largo sorbo de agua._

_**********_

 

Ariadna abrió los ojos con pesadez e inhaló profundo, sintiendo que por primera vez el aire puro inundaba sus pulmones.

 

-Ary- susurró Stiles, levantándose

 

-Stiles- susurró la joven, esbozando una tenue sonrisa- ¿Puedo llamarte Stiles?- el aludido sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

-Puedes llamarme Stiles- asintió, recordando aquellas palabras que tantos años atrás le había dirigido a la joven- Iré a avisarle a los demás

 

-Aguarda- Ariadna hizo un esfuerzo y lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a mirarla una vez más- Sólo quiero asegurarme- Stiles asintió y la miró intensamente.

 

-No vas a librarte de mí, y lo sabes- suspiró el castaño, acercándose y dándole un suave beso en la frente- Nunca más

 

-Nunca más- susurró ella, asintiendo, y Stiles salió de la sala, para avisar a los demás que la joven había despertado. Ariadna observó a Ocean y suspiró profundo. El hechicero la miró intensamente, preguntándole con la mirada lo que las palabras se negaban a decir. Ella asintió suavemente y cerró los ojos con cansancio, sintiendo cómo cada músculo se iba recuperando de los golpes y las heridas. Sintiendo cómo su alma volvía a iluminarse luego de haber estado apagada por tantos años.


	10. Got it

Ariadna entró al apartamento, mirando alrededor sorprendida, mientras Colin y Stiles la llevaban tomada de los brazos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desarmarse por completo y caer al suelo.

 

-Debo reconocer… es acogedor- sonrió la joven, mirando a Jake, quien cerró la puerta y sonrió satisfecho.

 

-Desde que legamos que lo estaba buscando. Ahora tenemos un motivo para quedarnos- indicó el fénix, acomodando los cojines del sillón para que ella se sentara.

 

-No es que antes no tuvieras un motivo para quedarte- murmuró Stiles, ayudándola y ella rio por lo bajo, esquivando la mirada de Jake

 

-Como sea- dijo entonces el fénix- Ariadna debería descansar, ustedes deberían irse

 

-¡¿Por qué me miras a mí?! También vivo aquí!- se quejó Colin y Jake rodó los ojos

 

-Me refería a Derek y Stiles. Te miro a ti para que apoyes la moción- bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

 

-Oh, sí- Colin asintió seguro y miró a Stiles y Derek- Deberían irse, ella necesita descansar.

 

-Estoy bien, por si se lo preguntaban- musitó entonces Ariadna llamando la atención de todos- Stiles y Derek pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, así también me ayudan a poner en marcha el plan- los cuatro la miraron, enarcando las cejas, interrogativos- Yo necesito un trabajo, tú necesitas un trabajo- señaló a Jake, quien se encogió de hombros, desinteresado- Colin necesita un trabajo…

 

-Tengo un trabajo!- se defendió el aludido y ella lo miró- Soy oficial de policía.

 

-Puedes volver a la biblioteca- indicó entonces Stiles, sentándose en uno de los sillones y Ariadna sopesó la idea

 

-Y yo puedo volver al hospital- replicó Jake con un leve mohín en los labios- Sólo debo conseguir los papeles de transferencia desde Francia.

 

-Sí, supongo que eso funcionará- asintió la joven y todos se quedaron en silencio

 

-Este sería el momento preciso para decirles que yo aún existo- sonrió Ocean, de pie frente a Ariadna y ella lo miró de soslayo, suspirando.

 

-Ok, hay algo que debo decirles- musitó entonces y Ocean la miró sorprendido.

 

-¿Vas a decírselos? Oh, por Dios, voy a llorar de emoción- gimió el hechicero, agachándose junto a la mesa de centro, expectante.

 

-Recuerdo los veinte años aquellos- musitó Ariadna y no pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente cuando Ocean bufó, molesto.

 

-Y yo que me hago ilusiones- masculló, volviendo a levantarse y cruzando los brazos

 

-¿Los recuerdas?- inquirió Stiles, inclinándose hacia adelante

 

-¿Es malo?- preguntó Jake, mirándola y ella asintió suavemente- ¿Qué tanto?- Ariadna suspiró profundamente.

 

-No lo sé, ¿Qué tan malo es mandar a la muerte a tu esposo, tus dos hijos y a Isaac?- contra preguntó, mirándolo y todos se quedaron mirándola, silenciosos, sin saber si aquello era sarcasmo o estaba hablando en serio.

 

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

 

-Yo sabía dónde estaría Ocean, sabía que atacaría a Peter, Gastón y Lorraine. Envié a Isaac fuera de la cúpula para que Ocean lo atrapara y lo matara- explicó

 

-No, eso no es verdad- repuso Stiles, volviendo a acomodarse en el sillón, mirándola dudoso- No habrías sido capaz.

 

-Pero lo fui- asintió ella- Los niños… Gastón y Lorraine, estaban absorbiendo mi poder, igual que Peter. Me estaban haciendo débil. Tenía que deshacerme de ellos.- todos siguieron en silencio, sin saber qué decir- Fui una perra egoísta y ambiciosa. Pueden decirlo, no voy a sentirme ofendida. Yo misma lo pienso así.

 

-¿Por qué harías algo así?- preguntó entonces Colin, incrédulo

 

-Para ganar poder, ser más… invencible. Cuando me “dejé morir” para que ustedes salvaran a Isaac… no era esa mi intención, no pensé que fuera a morir… Pero el haber enviado a Peter, Gastón, Lorraine e Isaac a su muerte… pues, como que me hizo ser la asesina en sí, así que mi alma…

 

-Sacrificaste tu alma- asintió Jake, cortándola- Hace unos días hablábamos de eso con respecto a Helena. Al revivir a Allison, usó magia muy negra y sacrificó su alma.

 

-Lo que la convierte en mortal- asintió Ariadna- Me sucedió lo mismo.

 

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué en algún momento de tu vida volverás a ser una perra egoísta y ambiciosa?- interrogó Derek y Stiles lo miró, con aire ofendido- La parafraseo a ella- se defendió el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros, y Ariadna sonrió.

 

-No lo sé, espero que no- negó ella- En esta muerte… es difícil de explicar…

 

-Enfrentaste uno de los siete infiernos- la cortó Colin y la joven lo miró, sorprendida- Jake nos habló de eso, pero no teníamos la certeza de que estuvieras enfrentándote a eso.

 

-Pues ahora la tenemos- asintió Ariadna

 

-¿Fue malo?- preguntó Jake, sentándose y mirándola fijamente.

 

-No tanto, en realidad- respondió la joven- Era mi yo oscuro… sólo necesité tiempo para darme cuenta de que en aquellos veinte años me había transformado en alguien oscura y ambiciosa, para ser capaz de  enfrentarla. Luego de eso fui capaz de recordar lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo, aunque no lo haya vivido realmente.

 

-¿Fue difícil?- preguntó el fénix entonces y ella lo miró, asintiendo.

 

-No quiero pensar cuál será el séptimo- suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

-En fin, creo que igual y te dejamos descansar- musitó Stiles, levantándose y ella lo miró, asintiendo quedamente.- Me pasaré mañana antes del instituto a ver qué tal estás.

 

-De acuerdo- susurró ella

 

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto- sonrió Stiles, acercándose y abrazándola. Abrazo que fue correspondido de inmediato por la joven.

 

-Y yo me alegro que…- los miró, tanto a él como a Derek y Stiles se sonrojó levemente- Ya sabes. Me alegra.

 

-Claro- asintió Stiles, aclarándose la garganta, sintiendo que de pronto hacía mucho calor- En fin… nos vamos.

 

-Nos vemos, Red- musitó Derek, sonriéndole y ella asintió, tranquila.

 

Colin los siguió con la mirada, sonriendo bobalicón y luego miró a Ariadna, moviéndole las cejas.

 

-Ahora sólo nos falta arreglar el tema con Isaac, encontrar a Dany, y tenemos a las parejitas listas- susurró, restregándose las manos.

 

-Dany?- preguntó Jake- Se ha ido con un hombre lobo, Colin. No va a volver- el fenris lo miró, apesadumbrado.

 

-Y yo no siento nada por Isaac- repuso Ariadna, mirándolo divertida

 

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué hay de esos veinte años en que estuvieron juntos?- preguntó Colin, cabizbajo.

 

-No había sentimientos de por medio, Colin, lo siento- musitó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros- Y no fueron veinte, fueron cinco. Sólo estuve con él para no estar sola. Y… va a dolerme realmente aclararle eso- gimió, suspirando pesadamente.

 

-No estarás pensando en traer a Peter de regreso, ¿No?- musitó Jake, que estaba sirviéndose un café, y la miró seriamente.

 

-No… tampoco siento nada por Peter- suspiró ella- No en esta vida al menos. En la anterior el sentimiento era sincero, pero en esta… simplemente no está.

 

-Y ahí se van mis planes con las parejas- resopló Colin, apoyándose en el respaldar del sillón.

 

-¿Qué hay de la tuya? Pareces tener todo resuelto…- dijo Ariadna, frunciendo el ceño y el fenris sonrió, suspirando esperanzado.

 

-Lydia, cariño… Creo que será Lydia- sonrió, muy a sus anchas y se dirigió hacia el baño.

 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- gruñó Ocean y miró a Ariadna, quien le sonrió en respuesta, burlesca- Dile a ese anciano de 500 años que ni piense en acercarse a mi madre.

 

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que tú y Lydia harían buena pareja- repuso Ariadna, mirando a Colin, antes que éste entrara al baño, y el fenris le sonrió, satisfecho.- Una maravillosa pareja- suspiró y miró a Ocean, sintiéndose, por primera vez desde que lo tenía en su cabeza, un paso por delante del hechicero. Él sólo hizo una mueca con los labios y desapareció, completamente ofuscado.

 

 

                               *********

 

 

-Gracias por traerme- musitó Derek, abriendo la puerta del jeep para bajarse

 

-Aguarda- lo detuvo Stiles, apretando el volante en sus manos y el moreno se giró a mirarlo, interrogativo- Hay algo que debo decirte y tengo que hacerlo ahora. Antes que las cosas se vuelvan más… complicadas.

 

-Te escucho- musitó el ex alfa, volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Stiles suspiró profundo.

 

-Gracias por haberte resistido al hechizo de Helena y haberle advertido a mi padre lo que estaba sucediendo- soltó, sin mirarlo y Derek arqueó las cejas, profundamente decepcionado.

 

-De nada- musitó entonces, abriendo la puerta- Era lo correcto en ese momento. De lo contrario, Ariadna jamás habría vuelto.

 

-Claro- asintió Stiles, soltando el volante

 

-Nos vemos, Stiles- se despidió Derek, bajándose del jeep y Stiles le correspondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

 

El moreno cerró la puerta tras él y se encaminó hacia la escalera rumbo a su loft, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su campera de cuero. Sintió la puerta del jeep cerrarse otra vez y se detuvo, ceñudo, para luego girarse.

 

-Eso no es todo- soltó Stiles, antes de tomarlo del cuello y plantarle un profundo y ardiente beso.

 

La sorpresa duró poco para Derek, quien de inmediato lo envolvió con sus brazos, apretándolo contra él, profundizando aún más el beso, saboreando esos labios que, sin saberlo, había extrañado tanto. Stiles gimió dentro del beso cuando sintió su cuerpo aplastado contra el del moreno y eso sólo descontroló más a Derek, cuyo lobo interior rugió, como si recién estuviera despertándose de un largo letargo. Enterró sus dedos en la delicada piel y jadeó con necesidad cuando sintió los suaves dedos del adolescente enredándose en su cabello.

 

-Derek. Gimió bajito Stiles, cuando el moreno comenzó a besarle el cuello, deteniéndose peligrosamente en su yugular, como si estuviera saboreándolo. Bajó las manos, con desesperación, tratando de quitar el bendito cinturón, pero la fuerte mano de Derek lo detuvo, apretándole con fuerza la muñeca.

 

-Estamos en el estacionamiento, Stiles- jadeó Derek, apartándose apenas unos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos, deshaciéndose por completo ante la mirada necesitada que le lanzó el adolescente.

 

-¿Y?- gimió éste

 

-Cualquiera podría aparecer- susurró Derek y Stiles asintió, comprendiendo, y mirando con ansiedad hacia las escaleras.- Será mejor… Deberías irte a casa…

 

-Esto no es nuevo- lo cortó Stiles y Derek lo miró interrogativo- No comenzó cuando Ariadna me devolvió los recuerdos- explicó el castaño, saboreándose los labios, y ante ese pequeño gesto, los ojos de Derek relampaguearon en azul- El nogitsune…- musitó, con la respiración agitada- No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de follarte hasta que suplicaras misericordia- Derek tragó saliva, apretando la mandíbula.

 

-De acuerdo- musitó, tomando a Stiles por la chaqueta y girándolo, hasta dejarlo empotrado contra uno de los pilares del estacionamiento, y el adolescente jadeó ante la anticipación- ¿Esto es lo que querías?- le susurró Derek al oído, embistiéndolo bruscamente por sobre la ropa.

 

-Ohjodersí- jadeó Stiles, rasguñando la pintura descascarada del pilar

 

-Entonces lo tendrás- susurró Derek, con la voz hecha caramelo líquido, mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones y sin demora, le metió la mano en el bóxer, envolviéndole el miembro con una mano.

 

-Oh, Derek- gimió Stiles, embistiendo con suavidad- Hazlo

 

-Tus deseos siempre han sido órdenes para mí, Stiles- le susurró Derek, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzando un suave vaivén con su mano, derritiendo a Stiles entre sus brazos.- Te necesito desnudo- jadeó el ex alfa, apretando un poco más.

 

-Loft. Ahora- gimió Stiles y Derek lo soltó, dándole apenas el espacio suficiente para que el adolescente volviera a abrocharse los pantalones y luego arrastrarse ambos hasta el loft de Derek, donde las caricias, besos y mordidas no se hicieron esperar.

 

Derek lo llevó directo a la cama, pero Stiles tenía otros planes para el ex alfa. Sin demora, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, desabrochándole el pantalón, y antes que el alfa pudiera emitir alguna protesta, lo envolvió con sus labios, chupando y succionando como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

 

-Oh, Stiles- gimió Derek, enredando sus dedos entre los sedosos cabellos castaños.- Aguarda… detente…- jadeó, apartándolo con brusquedad y Stiles lo miró interrogativo- Vas a hacerme acabar antes de tiempo- sonrió el moreno, inclinándose y besándolo apasionadamente- Llevamos años sin esto, recuerda- suspiró

 

-La necesidad es más fuerte- sonrió Stiles, levantándose y quitándose la ropa- Mucho más fuerte- susurró y Derek lo observó, mordiéndose el labio

 

-Mucho- asintió, conforme, y se acercó, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, fundiéndose contra su piel desnuda.- Demasiado- gimió, empujando a Stiles contra la cama, y terminando de quitarse la ropa.

 

-Oh, Dios, extrañaba eso- suspiró Stiles, quitándose los pantalones

 

-Stiles- dijo Derek, seriamente y el aludido lo miró, interrogativo- Cállate de una vez- musitó, tendiéndose sobre él, y antes que el castaño pudiera replicar, lo besó, quitándole hasta el aire, empezando a moverse suavemente, rozando sus miembros, haciendo gemir a Stiles, quien arqueó la espalda, completa y absolutamente entregado al placer, sintiendo cómo cada vello del cuerpo se le erizaba ante el contacto.

 

Finalmente, luego de lo que pareció el preludio más largo de la historia para Stiles, Derek se posicionó en su entrada, comenzando a penetrarlo suavemente. El adolescente apretó las sábanas con sus manos, apretando los dientes, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cómo toda la envergadura de Derek entraba en él poco a poco, hasta enfundarse completamente dentro de él. Una vez que se hubo enterrado hasta el fondo, se inclinó sobre él, besándolo suavemente.

 

-Te extrañé- susurró contra sus labios el moreno y Stiles sonrió, mirándolo fijamente

 

-Igual yo- musitó, abrazándose a él cuando Derek comenzó su lento y rítmico vaivén.-

 

De pronto su boca entre abierta se vio invadida por la lengua de Derek, sus dientes mordiéndole los labios- Joder… Stiles- le gimió dentro del beso y las embestidas se volvieron salvajes, necesitadas.

 

-Oh… Derek…- gimió Stiles, cuando sintió cómo Derek apuraba de su mano sobre su miembro desnudo hasta que sintió cómo éste comenzaba a tensar los músculos.

 

-Joder, Stiles- gruñó Derek contra su cuello, corriéndose dentro de él, para que el adolescente lo siguiera sólo segundos después.

 

-Oh, Dios- suspiró Stiles, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo se le relajaba de una forma que hacía  mucho no lo hacía. Derek se quitó de encima de él y se recostó a su lado.- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de esto?- preguntó el castaño, girando el rostro para mirar a Derek, quien le enarcó les cejas, interrogativo- Que no tenemos que tener una incómoda conversación de por qué ha sucedido- respondió el castaño.

 

-Oh, Dios, te extrañé- susurró Derek, besándolo suavemente.

 

                               ***********

 

 

-Wow… Pobre Isaac. Va a darle un aneurisma o algo, ¿Sabes?- Ariadna siguió arreglándose frente al espejo, ignorando a Ocean- ¿De verdad quieres decirle que no sientes nada por él vestida así? Al pobre se le destrozará el corazón. Es como ponerle un filete en frente a un carnívoro y decirle que por problemas de salud debe volverse vegetariano.- la joven suspiró, profundamente y se giró a mirarlo, con cara de pocos amigos- Ok, me callo.- Ariadna asintió, conforme y agradecida, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación- Igual, yo te daba- soltó Ocean, dejándose caer sobre la cama, con aspecto desinteresado.

 

-Claro- suspiró Ariadna, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella y se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de café

 

-Oh, por Dios, ¿Así se visten las bibliotecarias?- Colin la miró de pies  a cabeza y la joven suspiró cansinamente, comenzando a sentirse insegura de su vestimenta

 

-Por mucho que me duela, Colin tiene razón- asintió jake, mirándola de una forma que no la había mirado nunca- Yo te daba.

 

-¿Ves? No soy el único- replicó Ocean, sonriéndole desde el sillón

 

-Ok, voy a cambiarme- suspiró la joven, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la habitación

 

-¡NO!- gruñó Colin- Así estás bien. No nos hagas caso. Sólo estamos acostumbrados a la otra Ariadna, la “recatada”, creo que eso es algo que te dejó Phillipe- explicó- Condenado Phillipe- gruñó, por lo bajo y luego volvió a mirar a la joven- Así estás bien. Estás preciosa.- Colin le sonrió sinceramente y Ariadna miró a Jake, en busca de aprobación.

 

-Soy gay- repuso el fénix, encogiéndose de hombros- Y te daba igual.- finalizó, tomando un sorbo de café, mientras volvía a concentrarse en su periódico.

 

-No le hagas caso- replicó Colin, lanzando una mirada molesta sobre el fénix- Hay algo más importante lo que hablar.

 

-¿El qué?- Preguntó Ariadna, ignorando la mirada lasciva que le dio Ocean y acercándose a la cocina a servirse una taza de café.

 

-A fin de mes habrá un baile- indicó Colin y la joven se giró a mirarlo, dubitativa- Un baile de la policía. Es por eso que Helena me quería trabajando allí, para tener acceso a ese baile. Nunca llegué a saber por qué, pero si tenía tanta urgencia de ir…

 

-Estará ahí de la forma que sea- asintió Ariadna, llevándose la taza a los labios

 

-Podemos ir, detenerla… quizá hasta destruirla de una buena vez- repuso Jake

 

-Suena bien- asintió Ariadna, suspirando

 

-¿Puedo ir yo también?- preguntó Ocean, con mirada inocente y la joven lo miró de soslayo, como si estuviera diciéndole “estás loco”.- Oh, vamos! Será divertido.

 

-¿Y cómo podremos ir nosotros?- preguntó entonces Ariadna, mirando a Colin

 

-Yo estoy invitado, con pareja- explicó el fenris- Por supuesto que vienes conmigo- indicó y ella sonrió, mientras Jake los miraba ofendido por sentirse excluido- El sheriff irá acompañado- Colin movió las cejas sugerentemente- Irá con la madre de Lydia, así que, él por ser el sheriff está invitado junto a su familia, es decir…

 

-La madre de Lydia, Lydia y Stiles- asintió Ariadna y Colin sonrió

 

-Además, también está invitado Chris Argent, creo que por… colaboración con armas o algo así- repuso el fenris, encogiéndose de hombros- Él irá con Melissa, y, por lógica, Melissa llevará a Scott, y Scott a Allison… aunque no sé cómo explicarán la presencia de alguien que supuestamente murió- Colin suspiró, pensativo- ¿Quién me va quedando?

 

-¡YO!- gruñó Jake, mirándolo enojado

 

-Ah, sí, tú- suspiró el fenris, pensativo- El sheriff entrega las invitaciones, le decimos que debe invitarnos a todos y ya está.

 

-Y el tema de las parejas e invitados que tenías en tu cabeza…- inquirió Jake, interrogativo

 

-Sólo una idea- respondió Colin, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero sí… que el sheriff nos invite a todos y ya está- sonrió, tomando su arma y su insignia- Me voy al trabajo, nos vemos más tarde- le dio un casto beso en la mejilla a Ariadna- Que te vaya súper consiguiendo el trabajo- le dijo, guiñándole el ojo antes de salir.

 

-No irás al instituto, verdad?- Jake la miró fijamente, arqueándole las celas y la joven negó con la cabeza

 

-Voy a ver al sheriff, a Melissa y a Deaton- respondió Ariadna, dejando su taza a medio terminar sobre la encimera de la cocina- Voy a devolverle los recuerdos a todos.- sonrió, satisfecha

 

-Excepto a Peter- insinuó Jake, mirándola serio y ella asintió

 

-Por supuesto. Excepto a Peter- lanzó una mirada de soslayo sobre Ocean, quien la observaba enfurruñado- Peter se quedará sin recuerdos durante el mayor tiempo que sea posible. Ojalá para siempre- puntualizó, despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo del apartamento.


	11. Human

Stiles se removió en el asiento, incómodo y miró al resto, esperando que alguien decidiera hablar.

 

-Si Helena quiere ir al baile, es porque tiene planeado algo grande- dijo entonces Derek, cortando el silencio- Si es que aún quiere ir

 

-¿A qué te refieres con “si aún quiere ir”?- interrogó Jake, ceñudo

 

-Que esos eran sus planes antes que apareciera Ariadna, cuando aún nos tenía controlados a varios de nosotros- explicó Derek, encogiéndose de hombros- Ahora tiene a toda la manada contra ella.

 

-Bueno, aún está en la lista de invitados- repuso Colin y todos lo miraron interrogativos- Me hizo ponerla en la lista cuando apenas llegamos…

 

-Pues sa.ca.la- masculló Lydia, mirándolo como si fuera idiota y el aludido le enarcó una ceja.

 

-¿Por qué habría de quitarla? Se desapareció en cuanto Ariadna hizo acto de aparición, tiene a Kira bajo su control, necesitamos tenerla en un lugar donde podamos destruirla- respondió el fenris

 

-En eso tienes razón- asintió Allison- Si efectivamente va al baile, todos estaremos allí, podremos atraparla mucho más fácilmente.

 

-Y me ha encantado eso de “destruirla”. Tienes razón, no la quites- sonrió Lydia

 

- _Me pregunto si lo de psicópata lo saqué de mi padre o de mi madre_ \- suspiró Ocean y Ariadna lo miró de reojo.

 

-Antes de destruirla debemos saber por qué está haciendo todo esto- dijo entonces la joven, cruzándose de brazos.

 

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó Stiles, con terror en la mirada

 

-¿No estarás planeando volver al pasado y cambiarlo, verdad?- acotó Isaac

 

-Dijiste que no lo harías- dijo Scott, con voz firme

 

-Y no lo haré- suspiró la joven, rodando los ojos- Pero no quiero destruirla sin saber por qué está haciendo esto.

 

-Porque es una psicópata, igual que lo era Ocean- repuso Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros y el aludido lo miró ofendido. Ariadna carraspeó, escondiendo la risa.

 

-Si, bueno, Ocean lo hacía porque era un humano común y corriente en una manada de criaturas sobrenaturales- repuso entonces ella

 

-¿Disculpa? Yo no fui por el mundo matando gente por eso- replicó Stiles

 

- _Y aunque lo hubiera querido, tenía un alfa al lado que se lo habría impedido_ \- bufó Ocean

 

-Como sea- dijo entonces Ariadna, levantándose del sillón- Si quieren destruirla, están en su derecho de hacerlo. Yo antes necesito saber por qué hace lo que hace. Y sé que no es sólo porque sea una psicópata- dijo, adelantándose a Stiles, que abría la boca para replicar.- Punto final.- indicó y miró a Colin- Supongo que podrás ponernos a todos en la lista.

 

-Claro- asintió Colin- Aunque no puedo asegurar de poder incluir a Derek en la lista- el aludido lo miró, interrogativo- Ariadna le ha devuelto los recuerdos al sheriff… sabes lo que eso significa, no?  Pero veré lo que puedo hacer.

 

-Hablaré con él- dijo entonces Stiles- Atrapar a Helena es mucho más importante que… cualquier otra cosa.

 

-De acuerdo- dijo Ariadna- Manos a la obra entonces. Hay una emboscada que planificar.

 

                               ***********

 

Stiles detuvo el jeep en el estacionamiento y suspiró profundo, mirando hacia la entrada de la comisaría. Hacía cinco minutos estaba completamente seguro de aquello, incluso tenía todo el discurso preparado. Ahora no dejaba de temblar pensando en que su padre iba a lanzarle el escritorio por la cabeza.

 

Finalmente suspiró profundo, infundiéndose ánimos, gimió bajito, y se bajó del jeep. Mientras más rápido saliera de aquello, más rápido podría volver a lo suyo. Y no estaba pensando en Derek, no. Estaba pensando en atrapar a Helena. Claro que sí. A eso se refería con lo “volver a lo suyo”. Pero antes de dar un paso hacia la comisaría, alguien lo detuvo, tomándolo bruscamente del brazo.

 

-Stiles- Malia lo miraba con cara de preocupación

 

-¿Malia? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace días que no sabemos de ti- el castaño frunció el ceño, sospechoso.

 

-La tal Helena está buscándonos- susurró la joven, mirando a todos lados

 

-¿Buscándonos?

 

-Ya tiene a Kira… pero también nos quiere a Parrish y a mí. Creo que incluso busca a Theo y Liam- susurró ella, sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados, como si estuviera esperando que Helena apareciera detrás del jeep en cualquier momento- Me he escapado apenas… pero no tenemos mucho tiempo… hay algo que alcancé a quitarle antes de huir. Creo que es la clave de todo.

 

-Ok… tal vez deberíamos llamar a…

 

-¡No hay tiempo!- gimió Malia- Lo dejé escondido tras la comisaría. Necesito entregártelo, porque estoy segura de que en cualquier momento me encontrará. Kira está totalmente bajo su control… me temo que yo también vaya a llegar a ese punto- musitó la joven, apretando la mandíbula, con terror en la mirada.

 

-De acuerdo- asintió Stiles, suspirando- ¿Qué es?

 

-No estoy segura… parece un arma, pero no sé de qué tipo- susurró ella- Ven conmigo, está aquí detrás de unos arbustos.- indicó, caminando hacia un costado dela comisaría. Stiles la siguió, silencioso, mirando hacia todos lados, aunque, sinceramente, no creía que Helena fuera a aparecer de la nada. Llevaba varios días oculta, no había razón para pensar que ahora fuera a aparecer sólo para convertir a Malia- Aquí está- dijo la joven, agachándose junto a un arbusto y Stiles se acercó, curioso, pero antes de poder ver algo siquiera, Malia se levantó y lo empujó contra la pared, ahorcándolo con más fuerza de la que el castaño podría esperar- Siempre tan confiado, Stiles- susurró ella, con los ojos reluciendo en un tono anaranjado- Helena estará feliz cuando sepa que he acabado contigo- Stiles boqueó, en busca de aire, pero el agarre sobre su cuello era demasiado fuerte.

 

-No en mi guardia, cariño- antes que Stiles pudiera hacer algo, alguien más empujó a Malia, tirándola contra los arbustos- ¿Estás bien?- Ariadna lo miró, preocupada, y Stiles asintió, tosiendo violentamente, aliviado al sentir cómo el aire retornaba a sus pulmones. Los brazos de Ariadna, al igual que su cabello, se encendieron en fuego, mientras sus ojos resplandecían en tornasol. Stiles se giró a observar, y vio que Malia se levantaba, con una perversa sonrisa en la mirada- ¿Quieres un consejo? No ataques al enlazado de una fénix poderosa… ni aunque ella esté a kilómetros de distancia.

 

-Oh… ¿Pensaste que nuestro objetivo era Stiles?- musitó Malia, haciendo un mohín con los labios- ¿Y elegiríamos precisamente la comisaría para atacarlo?- Stiles miró a Ariadna, a la espera de que la joven supiera el significado de aquello, pero Ariadna lucía tan extrañada como él- El objetivo siempre has sido tú, Ariadna- prosiguió Malia, casi como si estuviera masticando el nombre dela fénix- Primera regla de los fénix… ¿Cómo era? Nunca te transformes cerca de…- Antes que Malia terminara la oración, algo (o alguien) empujó a Stiles, tirándolo contra el piso, y se abalanzó sobre Ariadna, rugiendo peligrosamente.- un hellhound- finalizó Malia, burlona, alejándose del lugar sonriente, mientras Ariadna se esforzaba por defenderse de un violento y furioso Parrish. Stiles miró alrededor, buscando algo con que poder ayudar a la joven, pero antes de acercarse a tomar la rama que había a un lado de los arbustos, alguien más se unió a la “reunión”. Colin, completamente transformado en un lobo de dos metros, tomó a Parrish entre sus colmillos y lo lanzó contra la pared de la comisaría, poniéndose por delante de una herida Ariadna, y gruñendo violentamente al hellhound.

 

-Tenía que ser un puto hellhound- gruñó Jake, llegando también junto a ellos y mirando a Stiles- Saca a Ary de aquí, ¿Quieres? Llévatela lo más lejos posible- Stiles asintió y se acercó a ayudar a la joven, mientras Colin y Parrish seguían gruñéndose el uno al otro, ambos buscando el punto débil de su rival- ¡Eh! Hellhound… ¿Un fénix es lo que quieres?- esgrimió Jake, mientras Stiles ayudaba a Ariadna a subir al Jeep. El castaño ni siquiera se quedó a mirar lo que sucedía. Subió al lado del conductor y salió de allí a toda la velocidad posible, rumbo al loft de Derek.

 

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- como si presintiera lo que había ocurrido, el ex alfa ya los esperaba en el estacionamiento, y se apresuró a ayudar cuando vio el brazo desgarrado de Ariadna.

 

-No es nada grave- susurró la joven, haciendo una visible mueca de dolor.

 

-Se le está desangrando el brazo y dice que no es grave. Inaudito- bufó Stiles, siguiendo a Derek y a la joven rumbo al loft. Cuando llegaron, Derek dejó a Ariadna en un sillón y fue por vendas- ¿Helena está controlando a Parrish también? Ya está claro que controla a Kira y Malia… pero también Parrish?

 

-Wow! ¡Cómo corre Roscoe!- exclamó Colin, entrando al loft, con una severa herida en el cuello. Stiles lo miró, enarcando las cejas.

 

-¿Han salido de Jackass ustedes dos?- gimió

 

-Esto no es serio- Colin se encogió de hombros- No ha llegado a la vena, así que sanará pronto- se acercó a Ariadna y la miró, poniendo cara de asco ante el brazo lastimado- Eso, por otro lado…

 

-¿Alguien podría explicarme qué sucedió?- pidió Derek, regresando con vendas y miró la herida de Colin con cierta reticencia.

 

-Nada serio, ocúpate de ella- esgrimió el fenris- Pasa que Parrish es un hellhound.

 

-Sí, ¿Y?- inquirió Stiles

 

-Y lo sabían- silbó Colin, pensativo- ¿Ary?

 

-No existía en la otra vida, no tenía cómo saberlo- musitó la joven, débilmente.

 

-¿Podrían explicar?- insistió Derek

 

-Oh, sí, claro- asintió Colin, buscando una silla y sentándose- Los hellhounds y los fénix son enemigos naturales. Hubo grandes guerras entre esos dos. Camufladas, claro. La segunda guerra mundial, por ejemplo. Los fénix ayudaban a Francia, los hellhound a Alemania… muchas vidas acabaron allí.- Colin se rascó el cuello descuidadamente- Los hellhounds odian la pureza de los fénix, ambos son criaturas de fuego, así que… No lo sé. Soy de la idea que por eso debieran ser más unidos, pero no. Quieren matarse mutuamente.

 

-Cuando un hellhound siente un fénix en las cercanías, lo ataca. A veces sin siquiera saber por qué lo hace. Está en su naturaleza- repuso Ariadna- Por eso Malia te atacó en la comisaría- Derek detuvo la labor de vendaje y miró a Stiles, interrogativo.

 

-Está controlada por Helena, igual que Kira- repuso el adolescente, encogiéndose de hombros

 

-Sabían que Ariadna llegaría a defenderte, sabían que se transformaría, sabían que Parrish estaba allí- explicó Colin y suspiró pesadamente- El baile es en dos días, Ary. Eso no va a sanar en tan corto tiempo.

 

-Lo sé, al menos no es tan grave- respondió la joven, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Derek apretó más de la cuenta la venda.

 

-¿No es tan grave? Estarás débil, no podrás enfrentar a Helena- replicó Colin

 

-Ninguna de las dos podrá transformarse- dijo entonces Stiles, pensativo y los demás lo miraron- Parrish estará ahí. Las atacará. Helena también estará en desventaja.

 

-La diferencia es que ella no necesita hacerlo- Jake entró al loft y captó la atención de todos- Tiene un arco de fuego. Es lo que basta.

 

-Ok… eres la maldita princesa de los fénix. La realeza- dijo Derek, levantándose y mirando a Ariadna, quien le arqueó las cejas, dudosa- ¿Y Helena es más poderosa que tú?

 

-No, no lo es- intervino Jake- Helena no puede transformarse, por eso se ha entrenado para poder invocar un arco de fuego. Ariadna puede transformarse incluso sin desearlo. Que precisamente eso sea una desventaja en este caso… es otra historia.

 

-Nunca necesité un arma de fuego- acotó la joven- Por eso no me entrené para invocarla.

 

-Pero no pensamos que habría un hellhound en medio- suspiró Colin y entonces miró a la joven- Pero no está controlado por Helena, no aún.- Ariadna lo miró, interrogativa- Vamos… si yo pude resistir mi naturaleza, él también puede.

 

-¿De qué hablas?- interrogó Stiles

 

-De someter a Parrish, por la fuerza, a las transformaciones de Ariadna, logrando que luego de múltiples veces, logre controlar al hellhound y no ataque a Ariadna cuando ella se transforme- explicó Jake, sacudiendo la cabeza- Algo que a ti te tomó años. No lo conseguiremos en dos días.

 

-Podemos intentarlo- repuso Ariadna, incorporándose

 

-¿Intentarlo? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te desgarre el otro brazo ahora? O quizá la cabeza, claro- se quejó Jake

 

-¿Qué prefieres? Que sometamos a Parrish a que se acostumbre a las transformaciones de Ariadna, custodiado por toda una manada, durante dos días… ¿O que Ariadna esté completamente vulnerable en el baile, frente a una kitsune de fuego queya la mató una vez con su Katana, una mujer coyote y una fénix que lo único que quiere es matarla?- gruñó Colin

 

-Tiene razón- asintió Stiles- Si Parrish estará en el baile, Ariadna no podrá transformarse, no será una fénix que pueda defenderse.

 

-Esto es una locura- repuso Jake, sacudiendo la cabeza- Es suicidio... y lo sabes- dijo, apuntando a Ariadna- No voy a formar parte de esto. No seré cómplice- finalizó, saliendo del loft.

 

-¿Cómplices?- susurró Stiles, y miró a Ariadna, interrogativo.

 

-La labor de Jake siempre ha sido protegerme- musitó la joven- Piensa que esto es suicidio/asesinato. No entiende que puede ser lo único que nos ayude contra Helena.

 

-Y siendo lo que es… Es mejor tener a Parrish con nosotros, antes que Helena pueda controlarlo.- repuso Colin

 

-Malia dijo que Helena los quería a ellos, que incluso estaba buscando a Theo y Liam.- musitó Stiles y miró a Derek

 

-Está formando su propia manada. No pudo con nosotros, así que debe buscar apoyo.- dijo Derek, cruzando los brazos.

 

-Es mejor que empecemos ya con esto- aseguró entonces Ariadna- Por mucho que me moleste… necesitamos a Parrish de nuestro lado- Stiles la miró interrogativo- Pienso igual que Jake. Esto es arriesgado. No me molesta la presencia de Parrish… me molesta la presencia del hellhound. Si realmente lo quiere, podría arrancarme la cabeza sin problemas.

 

                               ************

 

Lydia entró al loft, junto a Parrish, y ambos fueron recibidos por las intensas miradas de todos los que ya se hallaban allí.

 

-No van a matarme, ¿Verdad?- musitó el policía, mirándolos dudoso- Lydia me contó lo ocurrido… yo ni siquiera lo recuerdo… no sé lo que me pasó…

 

-Está bien- lo cortó Ariadna, adelantándose- Está en tu naturaleza…

 

-No, aguarda- la detuvo Colin y miró a Parrish fijamente- ¿Dices que no lo recuerdas?- el policía asintió, tragando saliva y Colin miró a Ariadna, arqueándole una ceja- Eso no es normal.

 

-¿Qué no es normal?- interrogó Parrish

 

-¿Dónde está tu familia?- contra preguntó Ariadna

 

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente, hace años- explicó el policía

 

-¿Qué tantos años?

 

-Dos- indicó Parrish y Ariadna suspiró, pensativa- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

 

-Que existe la posibilidad que no fueran tus padres- indicó Colin

 

-No lo eran- repuso entonces Parrish- Soy adoptado. Me lo dijeron cuando tenía 10.

 

-Eso lo explica todo- suspiró Colin, apartándose

 

-Para ustedes- repuso Scott- Para mí… creo que para todos… están hablando en chino.

 

-No se crio con sus verdaderos padres- explicó entonces Ariadna- No tuvo a nadie que le explicara lo que era y cómo controlarlo. Por eso cada vez que el hellhound despierta, él no recuerda nada.

 

-¿Eso es malo?- interrogó el policía

 

-Sólo nos complica un poco más las cosas- repuso Colin- Antes de obligarte a aguantar las transformaciones de un fénix, hay que ayudarte a controlar al hellhound. Y eso…

 

-No es trabajo de dos días- interrumpió Ariadna, sacudiendo con la cabeza

 

- _Si tuvieran un hechicero al lado de ustedes sería mucho más fácil_ \- suspiró Ocean, estirándose- E _s una pena que no lo tengan_

 

-¡Eso es!- sonrió Ariadna y todos, incluido Ocean, la miraron.

 

- _Oh… ¿Vas a traerme de regreso?_ \- preguntó el hechicero, sonriendo con los ojos iluminados por la esperanza

 

-Stiles fue un watcher en la otra vida- sonrió la joven, mirando al aludido y Ocean resopló por la nariz, frustrado

 

-¿Y?...- inquirió Stiles, titubeante

 

-Puedes crear una “jaula” para Parrish…

 

-¿Jaula?- inquirió el policía, dudoso

 

-No una real- explicó Ariadna- Una con ash mountain- prosiguió, palmeándose la frente- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Tienes el poder de hacerlo- le dijo a Stiles, quien la miraba como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas de pronto.

 

-Si quieres arriesgarte- repuso el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros

 

- _Olvidas a Lydia_ \- suspiró Ocean, resignado

 

-Y Lydia- asintió la joven, mirando a la pelirroja, quien arqueó las cejas- Eres una banshee, el espectro de muerte más poderoso. Con tu grito puedes calmar un hellhound- Ariadna sonrió, emocionada- Dios! Eres un genio! Te besaría si pudiera

 

-¿Con quién hablas?- interrogó Colin, mirándola ceñudo y ella lo observó, aparentando inocencia, mientras Ocean sonreía triunfante.

 

-Conmigo misma- replicó ella, adoptando absoluta seriedad

 

-Oooookay- silbó el fenris, enarcando las cejas, como si pensara que su amiga ya había perdido la cabeza.

 

-Hagámoslo entonces- afirmó Stiles- Antes de que la voz de Jake en mi cabeza termine por convencerme por completo- suspiró

 

Tal como habían planeado, hicieron un círculo de ash mountain, encerrando a Parrish dentro de él. Lydia se quedó cerca, lista y preparada para gritar en el momento que fuera necesario, y todos los demás se apostaron alrededor del círculo, expectantes. Ariadna dio un paso al frente, mirando fijamente al policía, quien se mordió el labio, entre ansioso y nervioso.

 

-Ok… si alguien quiere irse, este es el momento de hacerlo- susurró Colin, apostándose tras Lydia y Ariadna lo miró, seria- Sólo digo.

 

- _Realmente espero que ese círculo de ash mountain funcione_ \- replicó Ocean, dando vueltas alrededor de ellos y mirando fijamente a Ariadna.

 

-Funcionará- susurró la joven, asintiendo levemente, y tras soltar un profundo suspiro de anticipación, su cuerpo entero se encendió en fuego tornasol. En ese preciso instante Parrish hizo lo mismo y se lanzó contra ella, siendo contenido exitosamente por el ash mountain, pero sus ojos furiosos seguían atentamente cada movimiento de la joven frente a él, rugiendo violentamente.

 

-Ahora- susurró Colin y Lydia asintió, emitiendo un estruendoso grito, haciendo que todos se forzaran a cubrirse los oídos, y Parrish volvió a su figura habitual, mirando alrededor, confundido, y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la fénix delante de él, nuevamente volvió a transformarse, luchando por cruzar la barrera invisible que lo contenía.

 

Así, las horas pasaron. Una tras otras. Siempre haciendo el mismo ritual. Cuando la primera estrella resplandeció en el cielo anochecido de Beacon Hills, el fuego que rodeaba a Ariadna se apagó y la joven se tambaleó.

 

-Woa- Derek alcanzó a sostenerla antes que cayera al piso y fue cuando descubrieron que el brazo que había sido herido antes, volvía a sangrar profusamente.- Creo que es suficiente por hoy- musitó el ex alfa, ayudándola a llegar hasta el sillón y ella asintió, sintiéndose mareada.

 

Stiles rompió el círculo de ash mountain y Parrish, que volvía a su figura humana, salió de él.

 

-Lo recuerdo- musitó, confundido y todos lo miraron- No todo. No del todo. Pero lo recuerdo.

 

-Estás aprendiendo a controlar al hellhound- explicó Colin, suspirando cansado- Es posible que en dos días termines controlándolo del todo.

 

-¿Por qué dos días?- interrogó el policía

 

-Podemos seguir haciéndolo luego de eso… pero en dos días es el baile de la comisaría, estamos planeando dar de baja a Helena allí… así que realmente necesitamos que no vayas a atacar a Ariadna en ese momento- explicó Stiles, sentándose junto a la joven y tomándole la temperatura con la mano.

 

-De acuerdo- asintió Parrish, acercándose a Ariadna- Siento lo de antes…

 

-Lo sé- asintió ella, cortándolo- No es tu culpa.

 

-Gracias- susurró el oficial, disponiéndose a partir.

 

-Aguarda- lo detuvo Ariadna, y estiró su mano- Dame tu brazo derecho- él lo hizo, dudoso, y antes que pudiera apartarse, la mano de la joven se encendió en fuego y Parrish rugió peligrosamente mientras sus ojos se encendían en fuego, poniendo a todos alerta. Pero entonces el fuego cesó y Parrish recuperó la normalidad de sus ojos- Ella está detrás de ti… eso evitará que pueda controlarte- Parrish asintió, dudoso, mirando la fina línea de fuego que rodeaba su antebrazo.

 

-¿Y por qué no hiciste eso antes?- inquirió Derek, mientras le cambiaba el vendaje del brazo

 

-Por qué hasta hace tres horas atrás me habría desgarrado la garganta antes que pudiera hacerlo- explicó la joven, rodando los ojos- ahora ya se puede controlar. Apenas ha rugido cuando sintió el contacto de un fénix.- miró a Parrish y sonrió, tranquila- Y eso es un gran avance de por sí. Un gigantesco avance para alguien que hasta hace unos años no sabía lo que era.- él sonrió en respuesta, con mirada orgullosa.- Nos vemos mañana, Jordan- susurró Ariadna

 

-Nos vemos mañana- sonrió él, disponiéndose a partir.

 

-Oh, Dios, voy a disfrutar enrostrándole esto a Jake- suspiró Colin, dejándose caer sobre una silla y estirándose cuanto pudo

 

-No lo dudo- suspiró la joven, reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.


	12. Cold Blooded

Ariadna salió de su habitación, acomodándose las delicadas ondas de cabello sobre sus hombros y sonrió a los dos hombres que la esperaban. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido en color púrpura, strapless, con una delicada cinta de raso bajo su busto, y una delicada caída, que asemejaba una suave cascada cayendo por sus piernas.

 

-WOW- musitó Jake, mirándola de pies a cabeza- Tengo que decir… en estos momentos me siento como un padre viendo a su hija vestida para la graduación.

 

-Por favor- rio la joven, sacudiendo la cabeza, provocando que sedosos mechones de cabello color chocolate se balancearan junto a su rostro- Apenas eres mayor por dos meses… no puedes sentirte como mi padre.

 

-Bueno, como tu hermano mayor entonces- sonrió Jake, tomándole el rostro y dándole un suave beso en la frente.

 

-Disculpen… ¿Señorita Glanville? Me parece que soy su chaperón para el baile de esta noche- sonrió Colin, ofreciendo su brazo, enfundado en un traje de dos piezas color grafito claro, lo que resaltaba grotescamente sus ojos verde intenso y sus rulos color rojo.

 

-Muchas gracias, gentil caballero- sonrió ella y se tomó de su brazo. Jake, vestido con un elegante esmoquin color petróleo, se abrochó los botones de su chaqueta y suspiró profundo, decidido.

 

-Es la hora- musitó, pasándose la mano por el engominado cabello- La batalla final.

 

-La batalla- asintió Ariadna y suspiró también- Estarán a mi lado en todo momento, ¿Verdad?

 

-Claro que sí, Ary- sonrió Jake, asintiendo seguro

 

-Está demás preguntarlo- asintió Colin, mirándola dudoso

 

- _Cada segundo_ \- susurró Ocean

 

-De acuerdo… vámonos entonces- dijo Ariadna, apretando su bolso entre sus manos, y los tres salieron del departamento. Jake subió en el asiento del piloto del automóvil, mientras Colin se sentó en la parte trasera y Ariadna en el asiento del copiloto, y emprendieron el camino hacia el ayuntamiento, en cuyo gran salón se celebraría el baile. El camino estuvo silencioso. Ariadna sumida en sus pensamientos. Estaba ansiosa. No tanto por el hecho de que por fin podrían derrotar a Helena, sino porque al fin sabría por qué la rubia la odiaba tanto. Aquello era lo que más la incordiaba. Sentía una absoluta necesidad por saberlo. ¿Qué podía ser lo tan cruel que había hecho como para que alguien de su misma especie la odiara al punto de querer matarla al costo que fuera? Colin se mantenía silencioso mirando por la ventanilla. Últimamente notaba a Ariadna más extraña de lo habitual. La conocía desde que era una pequeñaja, tiritando de frío en medio de la nieve, murmurando incesantemente un solo nombre, había estado con ella por muchos años, hasta que la joven había notado la absoluta sumisión que sentía él por ella y había decidido “liberarlo”. La había visto llorar, reír, enojarse… pero nunca antes había notado aquella extraña aura rodeándola. Un aura fría. Más fría que aquel campo de nieve donde la había encontrado. Jake, por su parte, se mantenía silencioso, planificando cada uno de sus movimientos en el baile. Siempre había sido estratégico, desde pequeño sus padres lo habían criado así. Y seguía sin confiar en que Parrish pudiera controlar al hellhound cuando la batalla se desatara. Y el Gran Salón estaría lleno de gente. Si aquello no era un triunfo arrasador… sería una masacre monumental.

 

Finalmente el vehículo se detuvo en el estacionamiento y los tres descendieron, disponiéndose a entrar.

 

-De acuerdo, entren ustedes dos primero- dijo Jake, mirando alrededor- Yo me daré una vuelta por el edificio antes.

 

-Siempre el planificador- murmuró Colin, rodando los ojos- No te pierdas el baile por estar alerta- le dijo, palmeándole el hombro y se dispuso a entrar, pero el fénix lo tomó del brazo, apartándolo de Ariadna.

 

-No importa lo que pase o lo que ella diga… quédate a su lado en todo momento- le susurró y Colin lo miró ceñudo, asintiendo suavemente- Cuando la batalla comience te pedirá que protejas a Stiles. La conozco demasiado bien.

 

-Tranquilo- asintió Colin nuevamente- Hay un hellhound allí dentro. Ya le hemos enseñado bastante, pero aun así. No voy a dejar su lado.- Jake asintió, conforme y lo soltó.

 

-¿Todo bien?- consultó Ariadna, cuando el fenris volvió junto a ella.

 

-Sí, ya sabes cómo es el estratega- sonrió Colin, ofreciéndole el brazo y entraron juntos al ayuntamiento. Una vez dentro, buscaron de inmediato con la mirada al resto de la manada. Desde una esquina, Derek asintió suavemente. Cerca de la mesa principal, Stiles y Lydia hicieron lo mismo cuando vieron a la pareja, y hasta el sheriff los miró intensamente, como diciéndoles con la mirada que él también estaba dispuesto a dar pelea esa noche. Un poco más alejados estaban Scott, Melissa, Chris y Allison, que, aun sobre las miradas de curiosidad que todos lanzaban sobre la adolescente, asintieron en dirección a Colin y Ariadna. Y en un rincón, fingiendo estar revisando el orden de las mesas, Parrish les dirigió una mirada hermética y entonces señaló hacia el lado del catering.

 

-Seguro ni Jake se esperaba eso- susurró Colin, cuando tanto él como Ariadna miraron en la dirección que señalaba Parrish. Allí, disfrutando de copas de champaña, se hallaba Helena, Kira, Malia… y Peter- ¿Lo está controlando?

 

-No lo creo- susurró Ariadna, sacudiendo la cabeza

 

- _Iré a averiguar_ \- Ocean pasó junto a la pareja, rumbo a la mesa de catering, donde se quedó rondando unos minutos y luego regresó- _Si logran acabar contigo esta noche, Helena le prometió hacerle recordar algo interesante_

 

-No lo está controlando- suspiró Ariadna, sutilmente aliviada

 

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- preguntó Colin, frunciendo el ceño y ella lo miró con inocencia

 

-Si lo estuviera haciendo, él recordaría. Y apenas ha dirigido una mirada furtiva y desinteresada hacia nosotros- respondió- Pero estoy segura de que tiene grandes planeas para hoy. Al menos nosotros somos doce… ellos sólo son cuatro.

 

- _Eso mientras el hellhound no se torne en tu contra_ \- suspiró Ocean, enarcando las cejas

 

-Tengo un buen plan- musitó la joven y Colin volvió a mirarla sospechoso- Un plan B- especificó ella, inocentemente.

 

-Mientras no sea volver en el tiempo- repuso el fenris- Vamos, es el baile para celebrar el aniversario del sheriff. Lo correcto es que vayamos a felicitarlo- indicó, y ambos se acercaron- Sheriff! Felicitaciones por los diez años.

 

-Colin! Gracias- sonrió el sheriff y luego bajó la voz- Debemos estar listos para evacuar a todos, ¿No?

 

-Ya lo creo- asintió Colin

 

-En cuanto ha entrado nos ha localizado a todos con la mirada- acotó Stiles- Así que estará preparada.

 

-Sheriff, usted será el encargado de evacuar a todos cuando esto se desate- musitó Ariadna, suspirando y el sheriff asintió. La joven miró a Derek, en una esquina y apretó la mandíbula- DerekseocuparádeprotegeraStiles- soltó, rápidamente y el sheriff enarcó las cejas, pero antes de decir algo, soltó el aire y asintió, pesadamente. Entonces Ariadna miró a Lydia- Tú y Parrish tendrán que formar un equipo- Colin gimió bajito y Lydia sonrió, asintiendo.

 

-Estaremos bien- susurró- Tú debes quedarte con Ariadna- la aludida los miró a ambos, pausadamente, preguntándose qué se había perdido y Colin le sonrió tranquilo

 

-Ok- asintió finalmente

 

-Y Jake se ocupará de distraer a Parrish en el caso que no pueda controlar al hellhound- musitó entonces el pelirrojo y Ariadna tembló ligeramente.

 

-Esperemos no llegar a eso- suspiró

 

-Esperemos- susurró Colin- Será mejor separarnos… no apresuremos el plan de Helena. Sea cual sea.- El sheriff, Stiles y Lydia asintieron suavemente, y Colin junto a Ariadna se acercaron a Derek.

 

-No puedo creer que Peter se haya aliado a Helena- bufó el ex alfa- Quiero decir… me lo esperaba. De cierta forma. Pero en el fondo esperaba que no lo hiciera.

 

-Ya lo resolveremos- asintió Ariadna y el moreno la miró, ceñudo.

 

-No lo harás recordar, ¿Verdad?- interrogó, dudoso y ella lo miró- No es el mismo Peter que conociste antes. Una vez que Peter recuerde buscará la forma que sea para usarlo en su beneficio.

 

-Lo sé- asintió Ariadna- Tranquilo.

 

 

El baile transcurrió con total normalidad. La cena estuvo deliciosa, con un menú gourmet bastante elaborado, aunque nadie en la manada lo disfrutó mucho, demasiado atentos a cualquier movimiento que Helena pudiera hacer. Luego de la cena, las mesas se acomodaron alrededor de la pista de baile, y bailes clásicos, como el vals, inundaron el lugar. Las parejas bailaban animadas, ajenas a lo que se fraguaba a su alrededor. El sheriff, por ser el celebrado, también tuvo que bailar en la pista, y luego otros más de la manada lo imitaron, uniéndose al baile, disfrutando, pero atentos a cualquier mínimo atisbo de peligro.

 

-La celebración está por terminar y Helena no ha hecho ningún movimiento sospechoso- susurró Colin, mientras él y Ariadna bailaban en medio de la pista- Ni siquiera ha estado atenta a nosotros.

 

- _De hecho parece super interesada en lo que sea que conversa con Peter_ \- susurró Ocean, siguiendo cada movimiento de Ariadna, y la joven trastabilló levemente.

 

-¿Estás bien?- interrogó Colin y ella asintió, distraídamente.- Tal vez finalmente todo haya sido sólo una amenaza, y no haga nad…- antes que terminara la oración, Helena y Peter se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a la pista de baile- Oh, no, esto no puede ser bueno.- susurró Colin y Ariadna asintió, de acuerdo con él. De inmediato buscó con la mirada al sheriff, quien ante aquel gesto, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó la sutil labor de evacuar a todos, lo más disimuladamente posible. De inmediato, Derek se acercó hasta la mesa donde se hallaban Stiles y Lydia, al igual que Parrish. Chris y Allison se acomodaron en sus sillas, empuñando sus armas por debajo de la mesa. Scott también se puso alerta, con sus ojos destellando en rojo. Jake, que se hallaba junto al bar, bebiendo una copa de vino tinto, se acomodó, enfrentando la pista de baile. Todos, en sincronizados movimientos, mostrándose relajados y amenos, continuando con sus conversaciones, mostrándose completamente desinteresados de lo que ocurría en la pista de baile, pero al mismo tiempo con todos los sentidos alerta.

 

-Debo decir- sonrió Helena, cuando, en medio de sus pasos de baile, llegó junto a Colin y Ariadna, quienes la miraron serios- Me halaga todo el trabajo de organización que han hecho.- Colin gruñó por lo bajo, con los vellos de la nuca erizándosele- Una lástima que no les servirá de nada- sonrió la rubia- ¡AHORA!

 

Kira, que se hallaba junto al bar, se quitó el cinturón que llevaba sobre su vestido plateado, convirtiéndolo en katana, y se lanzó contra Jake, quien, demasiado atento al intercambio de palabras que ocurría en la pista de baile, alcanzó apenas a esquivar el golpe, mirando con desesperación hacia la mesa donde se hallaba Parrish. Malia, sentada cerca del catering, sacó colmillos y garras y se abalanzó sobre la mesa donde estaban Stiles, Lydia, Parrish y Derek, apresurándose por darle un zarpazo al policía en la cara, lo cual lo hizo enfadar, con sus ojos relampagueando en rojo fuego. El sheriff, Melissa y Chris se apresuraron por terminar de evacuar a todos los que pudieran resultar lastimados, mientras Allison tensaba la cuerda de su arco, apuntando su flecha hacia Malia, y Scott se transformaba en el alfa que era y rugía con furia, en un intento por someter a la coyote.

 

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile, Peter se había lanzado contra Colin, quien alcanzó a transformarse completamente, con sus ojos encendidos en rojo y todo su pelaje negro como la noche, erizado, a varios metros de Ariadna. Helena hizo aparecer su arco de fuego y lanzó su flecha contra Ariadna, quien hizo aparecer un escudo de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo rebotar la flecha. Fue el movimiento que se necesitaba. Parrish se transformó por completo, y se abalanzó sobre la pista de baile y Helena sonrió satisfactoriamente. Pero para su brutal disgusto, el hellhound no se lanzó contra Ariadna, si no contra Peter, liberando a Colin de sus garras, con lo que el fenris se apostó junto a Ariadna y rugió fiero contra Helena

 

-Si no es de utilidad, MÁTALO!- le ordenó Helena a Peter, quien, teniendo a Parrish sometido contra el suelo, alzó su garra, dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

 

-¡NO!- gruñó Ariadna, y se transformó por completo en un portentoso fénix de alas encendidas, abalanzándose sobre Peter y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos luego de volver a transformarse- Plan B- susurró la joven y el hombre lobo rugió, ante el mar de recuerdos que se coló en su mente.

 

Una gran luminosidad inundó el lugar y para cuando se disipó un sonriente Ocean apareció con mirada juguetona a Helena, la cual lo observaba ceñuda.

 

-Es un verdadero placer regresar- asintió, apresurándose hacia la fénix, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar, y el hechicero posó su mano derecha sobre la frente de la rubia, haciéndola soltar un grito estridente, mientras todo a su alrededor se detenía, todos demasiado pendientes de la aparición que había ocurrido en la pista de baile.- Con mi madre, no, zorra!- gruñó Ocean, volteándose y alzando su mano hacia Lydia soltó un intenso haz de luz, que dio de lleno en el pecho de Kira quien, aprovechando que todos estaban pendientes del recién llegado, se había acercado sigilosamente a la banshee y estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia con su katana, pero en cuanto el haz de luz la tocó, quedó congelada en su sitio. Aquella pequeña distracción, permitió que Helena se liberara de Ocean y, sacando su arco de fuego, lanzó su flecha contra Ariadna, quien, algo debilitada tras devolverle los recuerdos a Peter, no alcanzó a esquivar el golpe, y la flecha se le hundió en el pecho, haciéndola gritar de dolor, y caer al piso.

 

-¡ARIADNA!- gimió Stiles, apresurándose hasta la fénix, ignorando por completo a Ocean. Intentó quitar la flecha, pero era de fuego puro y su piel de inmediato rechazó el contacto.

 

-Estoy… bien- balbuceó Ariadna

 

-Esto no se acaba- escupió Helena, y huyó del lugar.

 

-No, claro que no- gimió Ocean, acercándose a Ariadna

 

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- gritó Stiles y Colin se acercó también, gruñendo furiosamente hacia el desconocido.

 

-Tienes que quitarle esa flecha o morirá. Apuesto que no la quieren muerta ahora que he vuelto, ¿O me equivoco?- musitó, congelando en su sitio al fenris, quien gimió quedamente, al sentirse completamente sometido. Ocean se acercó y quitó la flecha del pecho de Ariadna, quien gimió ante el dolor.- Pueden acercarse ahora, ¿Saben?- prosiguió el hechicero, rodando los ojos- Me parece que necesita un hospital… URGENTE.- indicó, apretándose la mano quemada por el fuego de la flecha.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí?- balbuceó Lydia, acercándose cautelosamente, y mirándolo con intensidad. Ocean suspiró.

 

-Es una larga historia, y lo que más urge en este momento es mantenerla viva- respondió, señalando a Ariadna.

 

-Una larga historia- bufó Jake, acercándose y tomando en brazos a Ariadna-Espero que tengas una excelente explicación para esto- le dijo a la joven, la cual asintió quedamente, cayendo poco a poco en la inconsciencia.

 

-Ary- balbuceó Peter, levantándose del suelo

 

-No- lo detuvo Derek- No vas a usarla en tu provecho. Puedes haber recordado todo… pero sigues siendo el mismo Peter de siempre.

 

-Pero…

 

-Pero nada- lo cortó Ocean- Porque yo también recuerdo todo. Y si sabes lo que te conviene te vas a mantener lo suficientemente alejado de Ariadna.- todos miraban silenciosos a Ocean, demasiado abrumados como para decir algo. ¿Cómo era posible que el hechicero estuviera entre ellos? ¿Significaba eso que aún existía la posibilidad de que naciera? ¿Por qué había aparecido cuando Ariadna le había devuelto los recuerdos a Peter? ¿Y por qué parecía tan interesado en proteger a la fénix si en la otra vida la había matado él mismo?

 

-Tendrás tiempo de sobra- dijo entonces Stiles, enfrentando al hechicero, quien lo miró curioso- Hasta que Ariadna reaccione… tienes tiempo de sobra para explicarnos todo.- gruñó el adolescente, dando media vuelta y siguiendo a Jake, siendo imitado por los demás.

 

-Espero que reaccione pronto… o entre todos van a matarme- suspiró Ocean, rodando los ojos- ¿No están olvidando algo?- dijo entonces y los demás se voltearon hacia él- La kitsune y la coyote han huido.- dijo, enarcando las cejas- Estaban todos tan ocupados con mi presencia que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta- bufó, pasando entre ellos rumbo a la salida- Me halaga la atención, tengo que admitirlo.

 

-Sigo sin entender por qué di a luz a un sociópata- suspiró Lydia

 

-Siempre puedes culpar los genes del padre- le dijo Colin, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

 

                               **********

 

 

Ocean se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente incómodo ante la atenta mirada que todos –“disimuladamente”- tenían sobre él. El silencio podía cortarse con un cuchillo para el pan. Igual que la tensión que reinaba en el lugar.

 

-Eras tú, ¿No?- dijo entonces Colin, el único que no quería matar a Ocean en aquel momento, porque, la verdad, nunca lo había conocido. Y no era partidario de matar a alguien a quien acababa de conocer. El hechicero lo miró, arqueando las cejas, interrogativo- El aura fría que rodeaba a Ariadna a veces. Hace tiempo que venía sintiéndolo. Eras tú… ¿Verdad?- Ocean frunció el ceño, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-Supongo… llevo años viviendo en su cabeza, pero…

 

-¡¿Años?!- intervino Jake, fulminándolo con la mirada y Ocean suspiró, acomodándose en la silla.- ¡¿Años viviendo en su cabeza?! ¡¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?!

 

-Que… vivía… en su cabeza- repuso el hechicero, rodando los ojos con suprema exageración. Jake avanzó un paso, dispuesto a descuartizarlo allí mismo, pero Lydia se interpuso.

 

-No sé por qué lo hago- se defendió la pelirroja- Me nace hacerlo. No sé por qué. De verdad no sé- miró a Stiles, quien le devolvió una mirada interrogativa- ¿Por qué lo hago?

 

-¿Por qué es tu hijo?- inquirió Stiles, nada convencido

 

-Aguarda…- Colin cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y miró a la joven- ¿Eso quiere decir que aún puede nacer?

 

-Oh no, no debo nacer- repuso Ocean, sacudiendo la cabeza enérgicamente y todos lo miraron impávidos- Soy una paradoja… si llego a nacer en esta vida… el mundo hace implosión.- sonrió, con aire superior.

 

-Oh, me aseguraría que nacieras sólo para verte desaparecer- bufó Jake, chasqueando la lengua.

 

-Me simpatizaba el otro Jake- replicó Ocean, encogiéndose de hombros

 

-¡El otro Jake?! ¡¿Hablas de aquél al que le cortaste un puto brazo?!- Jake nuevamente volvió a avanzar contra el hechicero, pero nuevamente Lydia se puso en medio- Ni siquiera sé por qué lo mantenemos vivo.

 

-Hay que calmarse- dijo entonces Stiles y Jake lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco- Sea lo que sea que Ariadna le hizo a Peter, trajo de vuelta a Ocean… desde su… cabeza. Así que si ella misma lo hizo…

 

-Ariadna no es la mujer más sensata que conozco, Stiles- bufó Jake, alejándose del grupo

 

-Te sorprendería lo sensata que es- repuso Ocean, mirándolo despectivo

 

-Stiles tiene razón- acotó Scott, asintiendo- Hay que calmarse.- Ocean asintió, conforme- ¿Cómo es que volviste?

 

-No creo que sea el momento- repuso el hechicero, enarcando las cejas, como si aquella le pareciera la idea más absurda del mundo.

 

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra y es el momento preciso- intervino Derek, cruzando los brazos y parándose frente a él, amenazador- Estuviste a punto de matarme. Quiero respuestas.

 

-¡Te sumí en un puto sueño! No te maté- se defendió Ocean

 

-Ariadna lo sumió en un sueño- replicó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño y el hechicero miró a Derek, seriamente.

 

-De acuerdo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 

-Aguarda, ¿Qué?- le dijo Stiles- ÉL te sumió en un sueño… Por favor, que alguien me diga que estoy soñando.

 

-Ariadna se volvió perversa, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo entonces Ocean y todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco- No hablo de ESTA Ariadna. Ni de la que llevaron al futuro desde el pasado. Hablo de la Ariadna de 40 y pico años. ESA se volvió perversa. Egoísta. Cruel… - el hechicero suspiró- Y sí, la quería de mi lado, obviamente. Porque maldad más maldad es igual a sociopatía extrema. Pero incluso su maldad superaba la mía.- Stiles siseó, incrédulo.

 

-Mataste a Erika, Boyd, sus hijos, los hijos de Ariadna, Peter, Isaac… quieres que siga?- le refutó a la cara

 

-Paren ya- los calló Lydia y suspiró pesadamente, para entonces mirar a Ocean- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- él enarcó las cejas, interrogativo- ¿Cómo lo hiciste para estar ahora aquí?

 

-Sabía que Ariadna podía usar el viaje en el tiempo- explicó el hechicero, ante la atenta mirada de todos- Me preparé. Tenía a la mano un hechizo para que mi conciencia pudiera unirse a la de ella y viajar en el tiempo junto a ella también. Es por eso que fue capaz de recordar todo. Fui yo quien obligó a su conciencia a dejar su cuerpo anterior y unirse a su cuerpo infantil. De no ser por mí no recordaría nada.

 

-De no ser por ti, Helena no habría venido y…- intervino Stiles

 

-No, no es así- negó Ocean- Helena habría venido por ustedes. Pero ustedes jamás habrían sabido por qué. Ariadna no hubiera tenido la menor noción sobre ustedes. No habría sentido la obligación de regresar. De hecho Helena los habría matado a todos y ustedes sin enterarse por qué. Y Helena se habría quedado frustrada porque su venganza contra Ariadna no habría dado resultado. Porque para Ariadna, que ustedes murieran no le habría hecho ni mú.- puntualizó, seriamente- De nada- finalizó, volviendo a reclinarse en su silla.

 

-¿Cómo sabías que Ariadna usaría el viaje en el tiempo?- interrogó entonces Scott.- Ninguno de nosotros habría sospechado jamás que fuera capaz de hacer eso. Y éramos su manada.

 

-Oh, Scotty- suspiró Ocean, sacudiendo la cabeza- Ese no fue el primer viaje en el tiempo de Ariadna.- todos lo miraron perplejos- Sí, era el primero de ESA Ariadna. La otra Ariadna, la que murió… ya había viajado en el tiempo unas cuantas veces.

 

-Nos habríamos dado cuenta- replicó Stiles, no muy convencido

 

-¿De la misma forma que Ron y Harry se dieron cuenta de los viajes con el giratiempo que hacía Hermione?- interrogó Ocean- Los viajes en el tiempo son así. Viajas, y vuelves al punto exacto donde comenzó tu viaje. Ariadna… la vieja Ariadna aprovechó el hecho de que ustedes estaban más pendientes de mí para hacer sus viajes. Por eso ninguno de ustedes lo notó jamás.

 

-¿Para qué viajaría en el tiempo?- interrogó Derek y Ocean resopló.

 

-Ahí es donde todo se vuelve… complejo- susurró y suspiró profundo- Ariadna volvió muchos años atrás. Exactamente al momento en que sus padres la llevaron con la oráculo.- Stiles frunció el ceño- Ustedes siempre se lo preguntaron. Siempre tuvieron la duda. ¿Por qué la oráculo le hablaría a Ariadna sobre Beacon Hills, sobre hombres lobo, sobre nerjav y brujos? Los oráculos fénix no son capaces de ver otras criaturas sobrenaturales. ¿Cómo lo hizo aquella entonces?- Jake se giró hacia Ocean, mirándolo ceñudo- La misma Ariadna volvió al pasado, y le dijo a la oráculo exactamente qué debía decirle a la pequeña Ariadna y sus padres.

 

-Eso es absurdo- musitó Jake, acercándose

 

-Lo es- asintió Ocean- La primera paradoja en la historia de Ariadna. Si ella no hubiera vuelto al pasado, sus padres no la habrían entregado en bandeja a los Argent. Ariadna jamás habría llegado a Beacon Hills.- el hechicero suspiró- la vieja Ariadna volvió al pasado para asegurarse de llegar a Beacon Hills, sin saber que con ese viaje al pasado provocaría lo que precisamente había ocurrido en… su pasado. Paradoja.

 

-Aguarda- musitó Stiles, pensativo- Si la vieja Ariadna no hubiera vuelto al pasado…

 

-Es probable que la hubieran secuestrado los Argent, como es probable que no. No podemos saberlo- respondió Ocean a la pregunta implícita- la vieja Ariadna hizo el viaje para asegurarse que fuera así. Los viajes en el tiempo son complicados. Ella lo sabía. Aun así, lo hizo.

 

-De acuerdo- asintió Derek- Entonces… sabías que Ariadna usaría el viaje en el tiempo…

 

-No lo sabía- negó Ocean- Sabía que podía hacerlo. Sabía que existía la probabilidad de que lo hiciera otra vez. Pero no estaba seguro de ello. Tenía el hechizo a mano en caso de que lo hiciera y yo estuviera cerca. Nunca tuve la certeza de que lo fuera a hacer.

 

-Y aquí estás ahora- intervino Colin, estirándose en su asiento- Con ganas de matarlos a todos de nuevo- Ocean frunció el ceño.

 

-No- negó- No quiero matarlos a todos. No de momento, al menos. No es que pueda hacerlo, tampoco.

 

-Eres un hechicero… y no puedes hacerlo?- preguntó Lydia, dudosa

 

-No.le.des.ideas- masculló Stiles, mirándola molesto y ella se encogió de hombros.

 

-No soy un hechicero- replicó Ocean- Lo que vieron en el baile fue el remanente de mi poder. Tres veces. Usé la magia que me quedaba tres veces. Y eso sería todo- rodó los ojos con hastío- Ahora debo comenzar de cero. Vuelvo a ser el humano común y corriente que era en un principio.

 

-Apesta, ¿No?- sonrió Stiles, burlesco

 

-Dímelo a mí- suspiró Ocean- Al menos tú tienes a un alfa al lado- gruñó, señalando a Derek con la cabeza y todos miraron a Stiles, sorprendidos.

 

-Sí… eso- musitó el castaño, evadiendo las miradas- Historia para otro momento.

 

-Debería afectarme de alguna forma… y sin embargo me parece completamente normal- suspiró Scott, con aire resignado.

 

-Entonces podríamos matarte sin problemas- musitó Jake, mirando a Ocean, quien abrió la boca para contestar, pero se quedó sin palabras

 

-Nadie va a matar a nadie- Ariadna salió de la habitación donde se hallaba y miró a Jake- No hasta que me diga qué fue lo que obtuvo de Helena- puntualizó la joven, mirando fijamente a Ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No más capítulos hasta que tenga una cantidad considerable de nuevos comentarios, que así como voy prece que me estuviera leyendo sólo FuryJav, y de ser así mejor le envío los caps por mail T___T En estos momentos me siento in-leída y desnuda de comentarios :'(


	13. Stand Up

-Nadie va a matar a nadie- Ariadna salió de la habitación donde se hallaba y miró a Jake- No hasta que me diga qué fue lo que obtuvo de Helena- puntualizó la joven, mirando fijamente a Ocean.

 

-Ok, ok- Jake se acercó, hasta la convaleciente joven y la tomó por los hombros- Conozco esa mirada. Quieres matarlo, resucitarlo y matarlo mil veces. Y lo haremos. Pero ahora necesitas descansar- Ariadna lo miró, enarcándole una ceja, y Stiles debía admitir que (si consideraba además todo el tiempo que la había conocido en la otra vida) nunca había visto tan irritada a Ariadna. No era enojo. Ni molestia. Era como si con la mirada le estuviera diciendo a Jake que se apartara de su camino o iba a picarlo con una procesadora de alimentos.

 

-No obtuve nada- intervino entonces Ocean y ella lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

 

-Creo que esta es la parte en la que todos retrocedemos sutilmente, huyendo- susurró Isaac y Stiles asintió suavemente, completamente de acuerdo.

 

-No tuve tiempo, ¿De acuerdo?- se defendió el hechicero- Era seguir intentando extraer recuerdos de Helena o salvar a mi madre…

 

-Con que me llames Lydia está bien- admitió la pelirroja, en un susurro. Ocean la miró y rodó los ojos.

 

-Tú no podrías salvarla. Nadie iba a hacerlo, porque nadie había notado a la zorra acercándose a mi m… Lydia- repuso Ocean, cruzando los brazos.

 

-Kira- acotó Scott y el hechicero lo miró- Su nombre es Kira

 

-Pero es una zorra- insistió Ocean

 

-Kitsune, para ser más exactos- apoyó Stiles y el hechicero lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-Zorra- bufó y volvió la vista hacia Ariadna- Puedo volver a intentarlo.

 

-Ya perdimos el elemento sorpresa, genio- repuso Jake y Colin tras él sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

 

-No creo que sea el momento para alterar más a Ariadna. Ocean tiene razón. Lo volveremos a intentar…

 

-Jeremy- corrigió Ocean y el fenris lo miró interrogativo

 

-Su nombre…- acotó Lydia- Es Jeremy…

 

-Jeremy por el día, Ocean por la noche?- musitó Colin y el hechicero avanzó un paso con toda la intención de atacarlo.

 

-¡Basta!- gimió Ariadna, y se tambaleó levemente

 

-Necesitas descansar- dijo entonces Stiles- Hasta que estés completamente recuperada y entonces idearemos un nuevo plan contra Helena. Pero te necesitamos entera, no a pedazos.- Ariadna lo miró y entonces asintió, suavemente, devolviéndose a la camilla.

 

-Yo me quedaré con ella- dijo Jake y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

 

-Yo iré por café… esta será una noche larga- suspiró Stiles

 

-Voy contigo- intervino Ocean

 

-No vas a solas con él a ninguna parte- se quejó Derek, adelantándose

 

-No voy a follármelo en la cafetería, campeón- se defendió Ocean, ceñudo.

 

-De acuerdo- los calló Lydia, apretando los dientes- Está claro que hay que separarnos o se va a armar tremendo barullo en el pasillo.- miró a Stiles y Ocean- También iré a la cafetería.

 

-¿Eso debería dejarnos tranquilos?- esbozó Colin- Es un hechicero…

 

-EX hechicero- refutó Ocean- Puedes venir con nosotros si te deja más tranquilo.- Colin miró a Derek y Scott, interrogativo.

 

-Yo me quedaré aquí, en caso que venga mi madre- acotó Scott

 

-Me quedaré también, custodiando el pasillo. Helena puede saber que Ariadna está débil- dijo Derek, asintiendo

 

-Perfecto- asintió Ocean- Nos vamos los cuatro a la cafetería entonces.

 

Se dirigieron en silencio, todos hundidos en sus propios pensamientos. Stiles, preocupado por el hecho de que Ariadna no se recuperaba con la velocidad que solía hacerlo en la otra vida. Lydia indecisa entre qué sentir con respecto a Ocean, al igual que Colin. Él conocía la historia. Ariadna se la había contado, sabía que debía desconfiar de Ocean. Pero, por algún motivo, no lo sentía correcto. Había una persona en el mundo entero en la que confiaba ciegamente, y esa era Ariadna. Si Ariadna, habiendo conocido a Ocean, decidía traerlo de vuelta… debía ser porque confiaba en él. Porque creía que Ocean no era un peligro.

 

-¿Café para todos?- preguntó Stiles cuando llegaron al mostrador de la cafetería

 

-No- dijo Ocean- Cuatro cafés por ahora, luego pediremos para el resto. Necesitamos hablar- Stiles frunció el ceño ante el oscuro tono de voz y miró a Lydia y Colin, quienes se encogieron de hombros, conformes.

 

-De acuerdo- asintió el adolescente y ordenó cuatro cafés para servirse allí. Buscaron una mesa apartada y se sentaron, los tres observando a Ocean atentamente.

 

-Le mentí a Ariadna- suspiró el hechicero

 

-No me sorprende- suspiró Stiles, tomando un sorbo de su café, ganándose una resentida mirada por parte de Ocean- Todos hemos cometido nuestros errores, Ocean, pero tú te llevas el premio por lejos.

 

-Primero… estaría sumamente agradecido si me llamaran Jeremy- repuso el hechicero- Segundo, estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

 

-De acuerdo, lo que sea- los cortó Colin- Ya luego hablaremos de eso. ¿En qué le mentiste a Ariadna?

 

-Sí obtuve algo de Helena- respondió Ocean/Jeremy- Lo necesario.- todos lo miraron interrogativos- Ese era el plan B de Ariadna. Sabía que algo de magia quedaba en mi poder, y sabía que podía usarla para absorber los recuerdos de Helena. Sinceramente no sé si era su plan B o fue su plan todo el tiempo. La cosa es que… sí, pude absorber los recuerdos de Helena. Sé exactamente por qué quiere matar a Ariadna y a todos los cercanos a ella. Porque ustedes no son víctimas del fuego cruzado. Ahora sé que Helena los tiene como objetivos. Matarlos a todos en la cara de Ariadna.

 

-Pero por qué?- interrogó Lydia- ¿Qué le hemos hecho?

 

-Ustedes nada- respondió Ocean y le dio un sorbo a su café- Ariadna… por otro lado…

 

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Colin, ceñudo- Ariadna no le haría daño a nadie, menos a alguien de su especie.

 

-Recuerdan lo que les dije de la “vieja” Ariadna, esa que volvió al pasado y obligó a la oráculo?- interrogó el hechicero y todos asintieron- Pues… no es que AriadnaMalvada haya ido al pasado, le haya dicho eso a la oráculo y la oráculo lo hizo. Es decir… una completa desconocida le dice que debe engañar (lo que implica traición) a la familia más importante de los fénix, ¿Creen que la oráculo lo hubiera hecho?

 

-No, no lo habría hecho- repuso Stiles- Jake… en la otra vida… dijo que aquello era una falta terrible entre los fénix.

 

-Exacto- asintió Ocean- Así que AriadnaMalvada tuvo que obligarla a hacerlo. La historia, en esa línea de tiempo, fue así: AriadnaMalvada viaja al pasado, secuestra a la hija y nieta de la oráculo y obliga a la oráculo a decir lo que dijo. Una vez que está hecho, viaja unos días en el tiempo y libera a la hija y nieta de la oráculo. Asunto resuelto. Todos felices.

 

-Dime que no vas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir- susurró Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiendo un profundo malestar en el cuerpo.

 

-Cuando la Ariadna más joven volvió al pasado… cortó esa línea de tiempo- repuso Ocean, con mirada apesadumbrada. Viajó en el tiempo y llegó al momento entre el día que AriadnaMalvada secuestró a la familia de la Oráculo…

 

-Y el día en que las liberó- susurró Lydia, comprendiendo la situación

 

-Helena es la nieta de la oráculo- explicó Ocean- Estuvo secuestrada por meses, sin que nadie supiera donde estaba ella… ni su madre. La cual, por gajes del destino, no era fénix… y murió. Como cualquier humano, agonizando de hambre, sed… Fue una muerte horrible y Helena tuvo que presenciarla.

 

-Oh por Dios- gimió Colin

 

-La policía encontró a la pequeña Helena, casi al borde de la muerte, tres meses después de que fuera secuestrada.- continuó Ocean- Cuando se recuperó, su abuela le contó todo. Desde entonces, su única meta, es causar en Ariadna el mayor daño posible. Ha planeado esto por años.

 

-Hay que decirle a Ariadna…- acotó Lydia

 

-No- negaron Colin y Ocean a la vez

 

-¿Cómo que no? Ella merece saber por qué Helena la odia tanto!- se quejó Stiles

 

-Y en cuanto lo sepa… sabes cuál será su solución- respondió Colin

 

-Viajará en el tiempo y lo arreglará- musitó el adolescente.- Pero puede regresar! Ariadna Malvada lo hacía.

 

-Porque nunca cambió nada, realmente- explicó Ocean- Si viaja ahora, y cambia lo de Helena… Helena no vendrá a Beacon Hills. Y Helena es la razón por la que Ariadna está en Beacon Hills ahora.

 

-Puede ir y volver en el tiempo- acotó Colin- Pero volverá a una línea del tiempo diferente. No esta.

 

-No hay nada que podamos hacer- musitó Lydia, bebiendo el último café que le quedaba- Debemos destruir a Helena.

 

-Sin que Ariadna sepa por qué Helena quiere destruirla- asintió Ocean

 

-Sé que no debería… pero siento verdadera lástima por Helena- suspiró Stiles- Y por Ariadna- los demás lo miraron interrogativos- Porque debe destruir a su enemiga sin enterarse jamás el porqué de su odio.

 

-¿Por qué nos dices esto a nosotros? ¿Crees que podamos hacer algo al respecto?- interrogó Colin

 

-No, no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer- replicó Ocean- Sólo necesito que entiendan que no soy el de antes. No estoy aquí para matarlos a todos. Necesito que empiecen a confiar en mí.

 

-Pero por qué a nosotros? Por qué no a los demás?- interrogó entonces Lydia.

 

-Porque son las tres personas en quienes más confía Ariadna- explicó el hechicero- Y confío en su buen juicio.

 

-Ahora debemos fingir que no sabemos nada- musitó Stiles- Eso va a ser difícil.

 

-Más difícil de lo que crees- asintió Ocean

 

-¿Qué hay de Jake?- dijo entonces Colin, ceñudo- Desde que volvió a encontrarlo, no se ha separado de él jamás. Confía en él más que en nadie. Creo.

 

-No, no lo hace- repuso Ocean

 

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seg…- comenzó Stiles, pero Ocean puso su dedo sobre su sien, enarcando las cejas- Ah, claro… has estado en su cabeza, ¿Cuánto? ¿22 años?- el ex hechicero asintió.- Mi mente se está yendo por lugares a los que no quiero ir…

 

-Sí, he estado en su cabeza incluso en ESOS momentos- susurró Ocean, estremeciéndose- No me sorprende en absoluto las cosas que me causa Ariadna.

 

-Será mejor que volvamos- musitó Lydia entonces- Los demás podrían comenzar a sospechar si tardamos tanto.- los cuatro se levantaron y Stiles se acercó al mostrador otra vez para pedir más café, esta vez para llevar.- Gracias- susurró entonces la pelirroja, mirando a Ocean, quien la observó interrogativo- Por salvarme de Kira- él se encogió de hombros.

 

-De todos en la manada, fuiste la única que siempre tuvo alguna esperanza en mí- suspiró, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

 

Colin los observaba en silencio, ocultando sus sospechas tras su mirada. Era un fenris de 500 años, el tiempo le había dado experiencia, Ariadna le había dado una perspectiva más amplia, y en esos momentos tenía una extraña sensación sobre Ocean. No desconfianza, pero había algo en él que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Como un imán. Como si Ocean tuviera algo más que nadie más era capaz de notar. Y no era magia.

 

Regresaron al pasillo y Derek los recibió con total seriedad y una mirada sospechosa que no necesitaba de palabras.

 

-La cafetería estaba abarrotada- suspiró Stiles, entregándole su café- Estuvimos quince minutos en la fila.- el ex alfa asintió suavemente, conforme. Scott también recibió su café y se sentó en uno de las sillas, estirando las piernas cuanto pudo y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

 

Minutos después el sheriff llamó a Stiles, para saber de las novedades. Él y Parrish estaban en la comisaría con Chris, Allison y la madre de Lydia, ayudando en lo que pudieran, tratando de inventarse una historia creíble acerca de lo que había sucedido.

 

Luego de unos instantes Jake salió de la sala, cabizbajo. Ariadna dormía profundamente y no se estaba recuperando en lo absoluto.

 

-¿Es porque era una flecha de fuego?- preguntó Stiles- Una flecha de fuego fue lo que trajo a Allison a la vida, ha de ser un arma peligrosa.

 

-Es probable- asintió suavemente Jake- No tenemos cómo saberlo… pero parece algo más. Es como si hubiera perdido su capacidad de autocuración. Está débil, y sus signos vitales no mejoran, tampoco la herida.

 

-No creerás que va a morir otra vez… ¿Verdad?- inquirió Colin, con notoria preocupación en la voz.

 

-Esperemos que no- negó Jake- La séptima muerte sería la peor de todas, y con lo débil que está, no sé si sobreviviría a ella.

 

-La han atacado con ceniza de fénix, el arma mortal de los fénix, y ha sobrevivido… no va a morir por una flecha de fuego- negó Lydia- Hay que mantener la esperanza.

 

-¿Qué podría pasar en la séptima muerte?- preguntó entonces Scott

 

-En la sexta se enfrentó a sí misma. Su yo oscuro- explicó Jake- En la séptima se enfrentaría a su mayor miedo. Y aunque me gustaría decir lo contrario… no sé cuál será su mayor miedo. Puede tener relación con su familia, puede tener relación con su vida, puede tener relación con ella misma… pueden ser mil cosas y nada a la vez.

 

-¿Qué pasaría si sobrevive?- preguntó Stiles- Quiero decir… todo eso de “siete muertes, siete infiernos” suena tan mítico…- Jake lo miró y luego miró a Colin, quien resopló- ¿Qué? ¿Es malo?

 

-Es toda una leyenda- explicó Jake- La otra vez lo que les conté… no es más que un montón de rumores, un resumen. Pero hay una leyenda. Muy antigua. De alguien que sobrevivió a las siete muertes. Pero es eso… una leyenda. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué tan cierta es. Es una leyenda que se remonta miles de milenios atrás.- Todos se acomodaron en sus posiciones, a la espera, y Jake suspiró cansinamente.- De acuerdo…

 

_Casi en el nacimiento del mundo sobrenatural, cuando la Tierra era habitada por hombres y animales, cuando era gobernada por dioses y deidades, existió un hombre: Lucius De Glanville. Un hombre común y corriente, un hombre de familia, de trabajo y esfuerzo. Se dice que durante una de las tantas guerras que ha asolado la tierra, él luchó valientemente. Pero mientras él peleaba en las batallas, en su hogar, su casa era saqueada, su mujer era violada y asesinada, y sus hijos eran degollados. Cuando Lucius regresó de la guerra, se encontró con la desolación y no pudo soportar la pérdida. Decidió suicidarse, quemándose a sí mismo. Los dioses, compadecidos de su sufrimiento, decidieron devolverle la vida, darle una nueva oportunidad, entregarle una nueva mujer, una nueva familia. Lucius continuó su vida, junto a su mujer y sus hijos. Pero entonces una nueva guerra llegó a la tierra, y los saqueadores golpearon a su puerta una vez más, esta vez no sólo mataron a su familia, sino que también lo hirieron de muerte a él. En su agonía, suplicó y llamó a los dioses, que le dieran vida suficiente para cobrar su venganza. Lo merecía. Había sido un buen hombre, había usado bien la nueva vida que le habían dado años atrás, así que los dioses lo escucharon y le regalaron una nueva vida. Esta vez sin familia._

 

_Lucius dedicó su tiempo a buscar a aquellos que habían matado a su familia, y en el camino, se ocupó también de ayudar a otras personas. Los dioses estaban orgullosos de su creación, así que cuando un escorpión lo picó, provocándole la muerte, nuevamente volvieron a traerlo a la vida. Pero entonces, ya fuera porque lo habían resucitado tres veces, ya fuera porque los dioses se habían equivocado, Lucius no volvió a necesitarlos para revivir. Cuando unos ladrones le dispararon contra el pecho a quemarropa, se encendió en fuego, transformándose en una portentosa ave de fuego, volviendo a la vida. Los dioses, otra vez, estaban orgullosos de lo que habían creado, e incluso le dieron un nombre: fénix. La única criatura sobrenatural que sería capaz de derrotar a la muerte a través del fuego. Ante cada muerte, renacería de sus cenizas._

 

_La quinta vez que murió, afectado por la plaga negra, revivió, envuelto en fuego una vez más, pero esta vez no sólo era capaz de transformarse completamente en un fénix, también tenía la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo. Se había transformado en un ser poderoso, capaz de sanar heridos, mejorar enfermos, revivir, transformarse en un animal, viajar en el tiempo. No había nadie en el mundo como él._

 

_Pero otros dioses, de otra cultura, no estaban contentos con una criatura que era superior a los demás, así que uno de ellos creó a un animal. Un animal poderoso y voraz, con la capacidad de transformarse en hombre para pasar desapercibido entre la gente. Su misión en la tierra era destruir a Lucius, acabar con él y eliminar a una potencial amenaza para el mundo. Lo llamaron Fenris._

 

_Cuando ambos se encontraron, lucharon a muerte, pero el fenris fue superior y Lucius cayó muerto. El fenris lo dejó, para que las aves de rapiña lo acabaran, para que se pudriera en su muerte. Fue un error. Lucius, por supuesto, revivió. Y esta vez, sabiendo que sobre la tierra tenía un enemigo mortal, decidió mantener el bajo perfil. Se mantuvo oculto, evitando un nuevo encuentro._

 

_Se alejó de ciudades, casi se volvió ermitaño. Hasta que conoció a la preciosa Dánae, hija de unos campesinos. Su corazón quedó flechado al instante, la sedujo, la conquistó y finalmente se casaron. Nuevamente, tras muchos años y seis muertes, Lucius tenía una familia de la que ocuparse. Dánae le dio tres hijos: Itiriel, Garadal y Ariadna. Tenían una vida normal, tranquila y serena. Pero entonces, a través de los rumores de la villa que había a pocos kilómetros, Lucius se enteró de que un hombre desconocido, nórdico, le buscaba. Lucius sabía que no era cualquier hombre. Sabía muy bien que era el fenris, que se había enterado que continuaba vivo, y volvía a intentar matarlo. Y esta vez no era sólo su vida la que peligraba, si no también la de su esposa y sus tres pequeños, todos ellos indefensos ante la criatura sobrenatural. Así que una noche le contó su secreto a Dánae, y también le contó de sus planes. Ella parecía escéptica, pero aceptó hacer o que su marido le pedía y con las manos temblorosas, le rasgó la garganta. Lucius no volvió a la vida. Por tres días luchó en la agonía, y finalmente murió. Dánae, sumida en el más profundo dolor, aguardó a que las palabras de su esposo se hicieran realidad, pero por tres días Lucius se mantuvo impasiblemente muerto. Y al cabo de esos tres días, la joven supo que no había nada más que hacer. Así que comenzó los preparativos para el funeral. Sabía que habría preguntas, sabía que la encerrarían por asesinato y sus pequeños quedarían solos y desamparados, así que mantuvo el misterio durante todo el tiempo que pudo. Pero las personas hablaban, los rumores corrían, y un día, un hombre desconocido, con acento nórdico llegó a su puerta. Antes que la joven pudiera hacer nada, el hombre se transformó en un portentoso lobo, de más de dos metros, y la despedazó allí mismo. Cuando se dirigía hacia la habitación donde un inerte Lucius descansaba, una pequeña se atravesó en su camino, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mirada horrorizada. La pequeña Ariadna, de tan sólo cinco años de edad, intentaba salvar a sus hermanos mayores, muertos de miedo escondidos bajo la cama de su fallecido padre. Pero cuando el fenris iba a atacar a la pequeña, Lucius se encendió en fuego, un fuego que lo quemó todo a su paso, incuso los dos niños que se escondían bajo la cama. Un ave fénix surgió entre las cenizas, lanzándose contra el fenris. La pelea fue sangrienta. El fenris finalmente huyó, herido gravemente, con la mitad del cuerpo envuelta en fuego, y el fénix volvió a transformarse. Pero Lucius ya no era el mismo. Se había enfrentado a su mayor miedo, y al haberlo vencido, se daba cuenta de que era invencible, indestructible. No miró atrás. No lloró sobre los carbonizados cuerpos de sus hijos, ni sobre el mutilado cuerpo de su esposa. Ni siquiera dirigió una fría mirada a la pequeña Ariadna que lloraba, encogida contra la pared. Se había vuelto un ser poderoso, y al mismo tiempo insensible._

 

_Los años pasaron y nadie volvió a saber de aquella criatura mística que había incendiado la casa de los De Glanville. La pequeña Ariadna fue encontrada días después, casi muriendo por inanición, sumida en la afasia. Y la historia de la familia DeGlanville y su fatídico final fue apagándose poco a poco. Hasta 20 años después._

 

_En un pequeño pueblo en la campiña francesa, la gente hablaba sobre aquel ermitaño que vivía en los bosques. Era un hombre huraño, que apenas bajaba a la villa una vez al mes, compraba unos víveres y volvía a la casucha donde vivía. Era un hombre misterioso, y en aquellos tiempos, a la gente le gustaba hablar de las cosas misteriosas. Algunos decían que algunas noches se veía un intenso fuego de llamas doradas entre los árboles del bosque cercanos a la cabaña del ermitaño. Una joven llegó a aquel pueblo, atraída por las historias. Los jóvenes, por supuesto, se prendaron de su exquisita belleza. De sus brillantes rizos negros como el azabache, sus ojos de color violeta intenso, como los campos de lavanda, sus labios rojo carmesí. Pero ella era casi tan huraña como el huraño de los bosques. No hablaba con nadie y rehuía cualquier contacto, el único interés que mostraba era sobre aquel hombre desconocido._

 

_Finalmente se encontraron. El ermitaño había ido a la villa a comprar víveres y se la encontró en un carro de verduras. Ella se quitó la capucha y sus rizos cayeron como una violenta cascada sobre su espalda, y sus ojos violeta intenso se clavaron en los ojos azules de aquel hombre, quien dejó caer las cosas que llevaba ante la sorpresa._

 

_\- Pas le sang qui unit une mème famille, il est le mème coeur qui forment un lien indissoluble- murmuró ella, y su larga capa color ocre ondeó a su espalda, revelando dos cristalinas alas a su espalda, como las alas de un ave celestial, pero hechas de hielo puro. El hombre intentó retroceder, pero se quedó congelado en su sitio, como hechizado por los fríos ojos de la joven_

 

 _\- Ariadna , mon petit cœur de mon cœur , le sang de mon sang- musitó él_ _-Vous n'êtes pas ma famille. Vous avez arrêté quand nous avons abandonné- le respondió ella, y antes que Lucius pudiera contestar, la joven hizo aparecer un arco hecho de fuego. La gente que se había detenido a observar la escena retrocedió horrorizada. Ariadna entonces hizo aparecer una flecha de hielo, que lanzó contra el pecho de su padre, matándolo al instante. Antes que nadie pudiera hacer algo, con total gracilidad, ella tomó el inerte cuerpo y se marchó. En vano la buscaron. Nunca nadie volvió a ver a Lucius o a la misteriosa joven con alas de hielo. La leyenda dice que por siete días y siete noches, Ariadna hizo guardia al inerte cuerpo de su padre, que no volvió a la vida. Entonces lo sepultó, sin lápida ni señal. Y continuó su camino, esta vez, buscando a la criatura que había provocado la muerte de su madre y sus dos hermanos._  

 

-¿Era una fénix de hielo?- musitó Stiles, cuando Jake terminó su relato.-Según la leyenda, sí- asintió el fénix- Nunca ha vuelto a existir alguien así entre nosotros, así que es eso… una leyenda. El elemento de los fénix es el fuego, no hay forma de que exista una fénix de fuego.

 

-Me parece super interesante que la fénix de hielo se llamara Ariadna- repuso Scott, dudoso

 

-Los padres de Ariadna la llamaron así por la leyenda- explicó Jake- Según la cronología existente de los fénix, los DeGlanville siempre han tenido descendencia masculina. Ariadna es la primera, en todo el linaje, que nace mujer. Así que sus padres quisieron ponerle un nombre especial. Qué más especial que el nombre de la única fénix de hielo. La primera fénix de nacimiento.

 

-Pero entonces- repuso Lydia, frunciendo el ceño- Según la leyenda… si sobrevives a las siete muertes… te conviertes en alguien… vacío. Sin sentimientos?

 

-Alguien diferente- respondió Colin- Lucius siempre buscó el bienestar de los demás, siempre buscó ayudar a quienes lo rodeaban. Cuando sobrevivió a la séptima muerte, se transformó en alguien apático, con cero empatía, incapaz de sentir siquiera malestar por la muerte de la familia que tanto había amado.

 

-Ary podría convertirse en alguien así?- musitó Stiles, dudoso

 

-No lo sabremos. No hay forma de saberlo- respondió Jake- Lo que sí hay es la posibilidad de evitar que muera otra vez.

 

-Buena suerte con eso- suspiró Ocean, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y apoyándose contra la pared- Si algo que le fascina a Ariadna es meterse en problemas y correr hacia el peligro. Y con una lunática como Helena por delante…

 

-Habrá que tener veinte ojos encima de ella- asintió Colin- Pero no será problema.

 

-No tenía planeado venir a Beacon Hills, ¿Verdad?- preguntó entonces Stiles y Jake lo miró interrogativo.- Si Helena no hubiera llegado a atacarnos… ¿Existía la posibilidad de que Ariadna regresara a Beacon Hills?

 

-No- respondió tajante el fénix- Y créeme que me duele decirlo con tanta seguridad. Ariadna no tenía ningún plan de regresar a Beacon Hills. Y en cierta forma es comprensible… No había muerto ni una vez en toda esta vida. Llega aquí y muere de inmediato.

 

-Es una forma egoísta de ponerlo sobre la mesa- replicó Ocean, ceñudo y Jake lo miró, enarcando una ceja- Estuve en su cabeza por años. No quería regresar a Beacon Hills porque pensaba que estando aquí, pondría en peligro a la manada. No era su propia vida lo que le preocupaba… era la vida de sus amigos.

 

-Si tú lo dices- respondió Jake, despectivo.

 

-Así es- asintió Ocean- Yo lo digo. Creo que actualmente soy quien mejor la conoce.

 

-De acuerdo, dejemos las peleas- musitó Colin, interviniendo- Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es pelear. Tenemos una enemiga en común, y debemos buscar la forma de acabar con ella, intentando en el proceso que Ariadna no sufra daño alguno. Hay que mantenerla alejada de la séptima muerte.

 

-A como dé lugar- asintió Lydia- Porque tengo un muy mal presentimiento al respecto.- sentenció, y todos la miraron en silencio.


	14. Nobody's perfect

Ariadna terminó de hojear el libro y lo soltó sobre la cama, acomodándose la manta encima de las piernas y soltando un suspiro de profundo hastío. Stiles dejó su cuaderno de química de lado y se giró a mirar a la joven, interrogativo.

 

-¿Aburrida?- preguntó y ella asintió pesadamente, mirando con desgana el vendaje sobre su hombro. Ya llevaba una semana fuera del hospital, y la herida aún dolía. Ni siquiera había terminado de cicatrizar, lo que no dejaba de molestarle. Estaba más que claro que aquello no era solamente porque había sido herida con una flecha de fuego. Era una jodida fénix, el fuego no debía hacerle ni cosquillas. Debía haber algo más detrás de toda esa tardanza en cicatrizar- Jake me mataría por esto, pero… ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta al parque?- Ariadna lo miró, y esbozó una sonrisa tibia.

 

-No, está bien- suspiró- No podemos arriesgarnos. Y en estas circunstancias no sé qué tanto podría protegerte.- musitó, apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la cama y cerrando los ojos. Stiles la observó en silencio. Pensando en lo que Ocean les había contado en la cafetería. No podía evitar sentir lástima por Helena. Había perdido a su madre y casi había muerto ella, eso debía ser traumático para cualquiera.

 

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo entonces y la joven alzó la cabeza, observándolo interrogativa- ¿Es posible que en una familia de fénix nazca alguien que no lo sea?

 

-Es muy raro, pero sí- asintió Ariadna, acomodándose en la cama- Se les llama squint. Pero son muy poco comunes. Nacen siendo humanos normales y corrientes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- interrogó y Stiles sacudió la cabeza

 

-Curiosidad- respondió- En la otra vida estuvimos tantos años pensando que tú y Jake eran los únicos fénix, y ahora resulta que existe Helena, y asumo que ella tendrá familia también.- Ariadna frunció el ceño, pensativa

 

-No había pensado en eso- musitó la joven y Stiles quiso darse golpes contra la pared. Se supone que guardarían el secreto y ahora soltaba un comentario que hacía pensar demasiado a Ariadna- Tal vez me odia por algo que hice a su familia, no a ella directamente.

 

-Probablemente te odia porque está loca- repuso Stiles, sacudiendo las manos, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Ariadna lo miró, con aire sospechoso y luego sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

 

-Seguramente tienes razón- suspiró, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama y cerrando los ojos.- Voy a dormir un momento- susurró entonces, acomodándose y cubriéndose totalmente con la manta.- Al menos hasta que lleguen Jake y Colin.

 

-Claro- asintió Stiles, mordiéndose el labio inferior, dudoso.- Te dejaré descansar- musitó, tomando su cuaderno y saliendo del cuarto. En la sala de estar, Ocean lo miró interrogativo- Quiere dormir.

 

-Está durmiendo demasiado últimamente- susurró el ex hechicero, regresando la vista al laptop.

 

-¿Qué haces?- interrogó Stiles, acercándose.

 

-Buscando información sobre la historia que contó Jake- respondió Ocean y el adolescente se sentó a su lado, dudoso- Según esa historia, Ariadna fue capaz de matar a su padre, el fénix más poderoso en la historia de los fénix, con una flecha de fuego… quizá tenga alguna relación con el hecho de que nuestra Ariadna no pueda sanar por completo.

 

-¿Piensas que Helena podría estar relacionada con los Glanville de alguna forma?- interrogó Stiles, interesándose.

 

-Es probable… En los inicios de los fénix no había forma de hacer un rastreo… los Glanville son conocidos por ser “la realeza” de los fénix sólo porque llevan el apellido Glanville… Pero cómo pueden llevar el apellido Glanville, si Ariadna, la hija de Lucius DeGlanville, era mujer… al casarse, adoptó el apellido de su esposo. En ese momento la estirpe Glanville debió acabarse en cuanto a apellido.

 

-Wow… no había pensado en eso- silbó Stiles, cruzando los brazos- ¿Qué tal si alguien solamente se impuso ese apellido, los demás fénix lo aceptaron y lo consideraron descendiente?

 

-Es exactamente lo que estoy pensando- susurró Ocean- Ariadna es muy poderosa. Puede viajar en el tiempo, puede transformarse en una fénix por completo… todo debido a que ha muerto las suficientes veces. Helena no ha muerto ni una vez y puede invocar una flecha de fuego.

 

-Oh por Dios….- gimió Stiles y el ex hechicero lo miró interrogativo- ¿Quizá Ary es una fénix común y corriente y Helena es parte de la verdadera realeza? Su abuela era la oráculo de los fénix… ¿Cómo te ganas ese cargo?

 

-Hay que buscar la forma de destruir a Helena… de la forma que sea- repuso Ocean

 

-Antes de que Ariadna descubra toda la verdad- asintió Stiles, decidido.

 

 

                               OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Stiles y Lydia se giró a mirarlo, interrogativa- Pareces nerviosa. No has dejado de mover la pierna bajo el pupitre- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, estremeciéndose levemente.

 

-Tengo nuevamente este presentimiento- susurró- Esta sensación asfixiante…

 

-¿Cómo si fuera a ocurrir una muerte?- preguntó Stiles, en un hilo de voz y Lydia asintió.- ¿Crees que Helena vaya a atacar ahora? Han pasado dos semanas y no hemos encontrado ni rastro de ella, Kira o Malia… ni siquiera de Peter.

 

-Lo sé- asintió Lydia- Pero siento que algo terrible va a suceder. ¿Quién se quedó cuidando a Ariadna hoy? Colin está en la comisaría, y tengo entendido que Jake tiene turno en el hospital.

 

-Ocean- respondió Stiles- Él no le haría daño…

 

-No, eso ya está claro- repuso Lydia- Pero ya no es un hechicero… es un humano común y corriente… ¿Qué tanto podría defender a Ary de una fénix lunática como Helena?

 

-Le avisaré a Derek- susurró entonces Stiles, sacando su teléfono- Y a mi padre… quizá Parrish pueda darse alguna vuelta por el departamento.- prosiguió, escribiendo el mensaje, pero entonces sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

 

-¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien?- Lydia lo miró preocupada y él le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos vidriosos.

 

-Es Ariadna… Ary está en peligro…- titubeó, apenas segundos antes que le comenzara la crisis de pánico.

 

 

                               OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

Parrish terminó de amontonar las cajas y le entregó la cifra final a Colin, quien la anotó en la tablilla.

 

-¿Sabes? No he dejado de preguntarme…- musitó entonces Parrish y el fenris lo miró, interrogativo- Dices que tienes 500 años…

 

-Así es- asintió Colin

 

-¿Cómo es posible?

 

-Cuando cumplas cien años te preguntaré lo mismo- respondió Colin, encogiéndose de hombros- Creo que es un efecto secundario de ser “enemigos” de los fénix. Prácticamente inmortales. Llevo… 475 años luciendo este aspecto. Comenzaré a envejecer otra vez cuando tenga hijos… es lo que sucedió con mi padre.

 

-¿Y tus hijos serán fenris también?- interrogó Parrish, apoyándose contra las cajas amontonadas.

 

-Si son hombres, sí… cuando yo muera se transformarán- explicó Colin y su compañero frunció el ceño- Yo no nací siendo un fenris… me transformé en uno cuando maté a mi padre

 

-¿Qué tú qué?- soltó Parrish, sorprendido y Colin sacudió la cabeza.

 

-Los fenris somos criaturas asesinas, Jordan- replicó- La sed de sangre es más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento. Somos seres realmente repugnantes, debo decir. Mi padre, en particular… Fue el terror del pueblo donde vivíamos. Cada noche un nuevo muerto. Hombres, mujeres, niños… No había límite. Cuando yo tenía 25… él… no controló sus impulsos. Mató a mi madre y a mi hermana pequeña. Frente a mis ojos.- Colin suspiró, y pareció que sus ojos se volvían viejos, su mirada nublada y apagada- No lo dudé. Era él o yo. Sabía que me mataría a mí de la misma forma que las había matado a ellas. Y estaba cegado por la rabia y el dolor de la muerte de mi familia. Si me preguntas cómo lo hice, ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo esa daga clavada en su pecho, él sangrando a borbotones… y luego todo se nubló. Sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza… correr. Alejarme de todo ser viviente. Sabía lo que venía y no quería convertirme en asesino. Habré vagabundeado por unos cien años sin darme cuenta de nada, hasta que vi mi reflejo en un río y vi en lo que me había transformado. Luego de eso me forzaba a mantenerme humano. Pero luego de siglos… te agotas.  Finalmente decidí convertirme en lo que realmente era. Deambulé por las montañas convertido en un enorme lobo. Huyendo de todo humano que pudiera percibir en la distancia, mordiendo mis propias patas cuando sentía el olor a sangre fresca y el estómago rugía voraz.- Colin esbozó una tenue sonrisa- Hasta que la encontré a ella. Casi congelada en la nieve, pero aún con las mejillas sonrosadas. El milagro que es Ariadna. La tomé con cuidado y la llevé a mi cueva. Le di abrigo y la cuidé, hasta que estuvo recuperada. Si en algún momento el fenris rugía por sangre, me bastaba perderme en sus ojos, y su mirada calmaba todo.- miró a Parrish, sonriente- Si me lo preguntas… siempre ha habido algo en ella que no me termina de encajar del todo. Era una fénix, una cría, una mujer, tenía todas las circunstancias en su contra estando cerca de mí… y sin embargo… jamás le provoqué ni el más mínimo daño. Su mirada me doblegaba por completo, y el fenris jamás fue más fuerte que sus ojos.

 

-Puedo entenderlo perfectamente- asintió Parrish- Definitivamente hay algo en ella. La primera vez que se transformó delante de mí… por Dios! Quería despedazarla. Pero la noche del baile… ni siquiera sentí la tentación de atacarla cuando se transformó, si no, por el contrario…

 

-Protegerla- asintió Colin- Siempre ha habido algo en ella. Y no sé si alguna vez llegaré a entender qué es… Pero Ariadna no es cualquiera. Si es capaz de dominar tan bien un fenris y un helhound sin siquiera esforzarse… Definitivamente hay algo en….- Colin se calló automáticamente y frunció el ceño.

 

-¿Qué?- interrogó Parrish y Colin miró hacia la escalera que salía del sótano, sintiendo la urgencia treparle por las piernas.

 

-Es Ariadna… Algo grave ocurre- susurró, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia la escalera

 

 

                               OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

-Su tobillo ya está en perfectas condiciones, señora Phillips- sonrió Jake, depositando las vendas sobre el escritorio- Estoy seguro de que puede correr incluso una maratón.

 

-Oh, doctor Williams… es usted tan amable- sonrió la mujer, con una mirada más coqueta de lo debido.

 

-Sólo digo la verdad- respondió Jake, encogiéndose de hombros, evadiendo los intentos de flirteos- Me alegra ver que se ha cuidado tan bien. Ahora puede irse, asegurándome que tendrá más cuidado con el suelo mojado.

 

-Oh, claro que sí, doctor- sonrió ella, despidiéndose (demasiado) amablemente y saliendo de la sala.

 

-¿Siguen los coqueteos?- Melissa entró a la sala y lo miró, sonriente, a lo que Jake contestó con sus resoplido exagerado.

 

-Esa mujer me pone los pelos de punta- bromeó, sentándose tras el escritorio- Pero debo reconocer que extraña atender la consulta.

 

-¿Qué hacían tú y Ary en Francia? ¿A qué se dedicaban?- preguntó Melissa, sentándose frente a él

 

-Yo tenía una consulta particular, que atendía tres veces por semana- contestó Jake, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio- Ariadna escribía distintos artículos para distintas revistas. Los fines de semana trabajaba en una biblioteca municipal. Y en la semana, por las tardes, trabajaba de voluntaria en un refugio de animales- Jake suspiró, frunciendo el ceño- Siempre buscaba mantenerse ocupada.

 

-Tal vez para evitar pensar- musitó Melissa y Jake asintió pesadamente.

 

-Es muy probable- respondió- No quería regresar… pero era imposible no darse cuenta de que extrañaba… y mucho.- Melissa le palmeó suavemente las manos.

 

-Iré por algo de café… creo que después de la señora Phillips se lo ha ganado, doctor- sonrió, levantándose del asiento.

 

-Después de la señora Phillips me he ganado el cielo- rió Jake, pero su sonrisa quedó congelada e inhaló profundo, llevándose una mano al pecho.

 

-¿Jake? ¿Está todo bien?- interrogó Melissa, acercándose preocupada y Jake negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndola enérgicamente.

 

-Es Ariadna… algo grave ocurre- susurró, con dificultad para respirar.

 

 

                               OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

Allison dejó el libro sobre la mesa de centro, se acomodó en el sillón y suspiró, con aire cansino.

 

-¿Quieres regresar?- Chris la miró y ella le devolvió una mirada interrogativa- Sabemos que harán preguntas, pero ya te han visto en el baile, no será difícil inventarnos alguna historia. Si quieres regresar al instituto…

 

-No es sólo eso- suspiró la adolescente- Es todo. Han pasado tantas cosas desde que… morí. Quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes. Antes del nogitsune, antes de los onis…

 

-Antes de Kira- musitó Chris, levantándose de la silla donde se hallaba y sentándose junto a Allison, quien asintió, sin mirarlo, con la vista fija en las mangas de su suéter.

 

-Pero siento que ya nada es igual… que nada será igual. Jamás- susurró, con los ojos vidriosos- Siento que ya no pertenezco aquí. Siento que en cualquier momento puedo… irme. Otra vez.

 

-No dejaré que eso suceda- musitó Chris, abrazándola contra él y ella se cobijó entre sus brazos- No voy a perderte otra vez.

 

-Quisiera tanto volver a esa otra vida- repuso Allison- Sé que suena egoísta, pero… siento que era mejor que la vida que tenemos ahora. Cuando Ariadna era mi prima, mi mejor amiga. Cuando Scott y yo estábamos juntos. Cuando Ary, tú y yo éramos los Argent, los que prácticamente gobernábamos el mundo de los cazadores.- finalizó, suspirando profundamente.

 

-¿Ally?- Chris la apartó levemente, sin soltarla por completo, con la vista fija en las manos de la joven, donde se dibujaban finas líneas de fuego. Ella se observó las manos, alarmada y entonces miró a su padre, con los ojos llenos de terror.

 

-Es Ary… algo grave sucede.

 

 

                               OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

Helena detuvo sus paseos y pateó la pared, con furia, respirando agitada. Kira y Malia la observaban en silencio, sin querer intervenir en el pequeño momento de furia de su maestra.

 

-Debe haber alguien ahí fuera que la odie. Que me ayude a acabar con ella- bufó entonces la rubia- No es posible que ella se haya aliado no sólo con un fenris, sino también con un hellhound. Y el otro fénix. Y los hombres lobo… y ese maldito sujeto…- miró a las jóvenes, inquisitiva- Han averiguado siquiera quién es? Cuál es su nombre?- ambas negaron con la cabeza, sin atreverse a emitir ningún sonido- Tiene poderes… pero no son poderes… normales. Es casi como… si tuviera magia. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

 

-Quizá es algún otro tipo de criatura- sugirió Malia, pero Helena negó con la cabeza.

 

-No sé de criatura que haga lo que él hizo- refunfuñó- Fue capaz de congelar a Kira… podía sentirlo hurgando en mi mente… Son dos habilidades que ninguna criatura en el mundo tiene. Y apareció de la nada… como si… simplemente hubiera aparecido allí… por acto de magia. Necesito saber qué es. Quién es.

 

-¿Qué hay de Peter?- dijo entonces Kira, con voz apagada y Helena la miró, como si fuera demasiado estúpida

 

-Está desaparecido de la faz de la tierra- bufó, chasqueando la lengua- Debí haberlo sometido a mi control antes del maldito baile.

 

-Es el único que podría ayudarnos- musitó Kira y Helena volvió a mirarla como si fuera tonta- Cualquiera que haya estado en la manada de Ariadna en la otra vida podría saber quién es el sujeto desconocido… pero dudo que alguien de la manada esté interesado en darnos esa información. Excepto Peter.- Helena abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces la cerró, pensativa.

 

-Podrías tener razón- musitó, sopesando la idea- Siempre y cuando el sujeto desconocido también haya existido en aquella otra vida. Si es alguien que conoció en esta, como Colin… Peter no sería de mucha ayuda. Pero supongo que podríamos intent….- Helena se calló automáticamente y se sostuvo del pilar más cercano. Tanto Kira como Malia se acercaron de inmediato, con aire preocupado.

 

-Helena… ¿Está todo bien?- interrogó Malia, ayudándola a sostenerse.

 

-No… nada está bien… algo grave ocurre…- masculló Helena entre dientes- Algo seriamente grave.

 

 

                               OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

-No era realmente necesario que vinieras. Estamos bien- bufó Ocean, cerrando la puerta cuando Derek entró al departamento.- ¿Stiles te ha enviado?

 

-No… se me ha ocurrido a mí mismo venir- respondió Derek, de mala gana.- Si le hubiera dicho a Stiles que venía, se habría molestado, porque ahora confía tanto en ti- repuso, mirando al ex hechicero con cara de pocos amigos.

 

-Ariadna confía en mí. Y si Ariadna o hace… Stiles lo hará- respondió Ocean- No es que me confiaría su vida. ¿Algo para beber?- Derek negó con la cabeza, acercándose a la ventana- ¿Has tenido alguna noticia de Peter?

 

-No- respondió el hombre lobo- Y me preocupa. Ahora que recuerda todo… me sorprende que no esté todos los días pegado a la puerta tratando de acercarse a Ariadna.

 

-Más le vale que no lo haga- bufó Ocean, de mala gana y Derek se giró a mirarlo.- No era alguien bueno para Ariadna en la otra vida, tampoco lo será en esta.

 

-Se amaban en la otra vida… eran el uno para el otro.

 

-No del todo- negó Ocean- Cuando… Antes de matarlo, en la otra vida, Peter dijo algunas cosas bastante desagradables con respecto a Ariadna.- Derek frunció el ceño.- Habló de ella como si no fuera más que un escudo que lo protegería de mí. Como si fuera una cosa. Creo que hacia el final de su vida, Peter volvió a ser el psicópata que siempre fue y mantuvo oculto de Ary. Incluso el muy animal fue capaz de poner a sus hijos por delante de él, pensando que por ser niños yo tendría más compasión- Ocean suspiró profundo- La verdad es que nunca quise dañar a Gastón y Lorraine. Mal que mal eran mis medio hermanos. Mis planes en realidad eran secuestrarlos y criarlos a mi antojo para que fueran mis pequeños minions… pero cuando iba a atacar a Peter, él se escudó tras ellos, y sólo recibieron fuego cruzado. Así que, sí… mi desprecio por mi padre se mantiene intacto.

 

-No sabía eso- musitó Derek, dubitativo

 

-Es lógico… murió como un héroe… el muy cobarde- bufó Ocean y entonces se dejó caer sobre el sillón, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

 

-¿Está todo bien? No te irás a poner todo sensible por el tema de Peter…. ¿Verdad?- titubeó Derek, acercándose y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del ex hechicero, pero enseguida la apartó, como si se hubiera quemado- Joder… estás congelado.

 

-Es Ariadna- masculló Ocean, como si no pudiera respirar- Algo grave ocurre…

 

Derek se apresuró hacia la habitación donde supuestamente estaba la joven y abrió la puerta de golpe, preocupado. Ariadna se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo, el cual estaba regado de sangre que brotaba de sus muñecas rajadas, y junto a sus piernas, un trozo de vidrio del espejo. La joven alzó la vista y lo miró, temblorosa, mientras las venas de sus brazos se vaciaban.

 

-Tenía que hacerlo- susurró, con un nudo en la garganta- Debo morir por séptima vez… y ustedes no dejaban de vigilarme.- suspiró, desvaneciéndose. Derek se apresuró a envolverla con sus brazos.

 

-No, Ary… no puedes morir…- titubeó el hombre lobo, tomando la manta que había sobre la cama y apretándola contra las muñecas abiertas de la joven.- No puedes hacernos esto- susurró, tomándola en brazos y sacándola de la habitación- Ocean, joder, ayúdame a llevarla al hospital!- gimió, pero el ex hechicero lo miró, temblando violentamente y sus ojos encendidos en un resplandeciente color cian.

 

-No… puedo….- titubeó, antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.


	15. I Must Be Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heme aquí de vuelta, sólo para poner el punto final. Según cómo resulte el recibimiento (que tampoco espero sea caluroso... llevo dos años trabajando en este fic O__O ) veremos si la historia continúa o si queda con el final que ya le he escrito.  
> Sólo quedan dos capítulos más.  
> Gracias miles a quienes leen.  
> Gracias dobles a quienes comentan :*

Stiles resopló, angustiado, apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, con la vista fija en el suelo pensando en qué momento sus vidas se habían vuelto un real y absurdo tormento. Que sí, que estaban en Beacon Hills y un día normal allí incluía el desmembramiento de alguien, la desaparición de otro y probablemente el avistamiento de alguna criatura supernatural. Pero aquello ya se estaba saliendo de los límites. Ariadna había intentado matarse. Era lo único que podía pensar. ¿Cómo podía estar tan desesperada al punto de arriesgarse a morir? Aquella era su séptima muerte… y todos coincidían en que enfrentar el séptimo infierno sería algo terrible. Y aún así… Ariadna había llegado al punto de desesperación máxima en que prefería enfrentar el séptimo infierno antes que enfrentarse a Helena o esperar a que averiguaran la forma de detenerla.

 

-¿Estás bien?- Derek se detuvo frente a él y lo observó con mirada inquisitiva.

 

-Sí… Sí- asintió Stiles, titubeando y el moreno enarcó una ceja

 

-¿Seguro?- insistió y Stiles asintió, casi en cámara lenta, mirando alrededor y fijando la vista en Colin, que se hallaba sentado en una silla, a varios metros de ellos, cabizbajo y pensativo. Lidia se había ido al departamento de Ariadna, para ver en qué estado se encontraba Ocean, pues según lo que había dicho Derek, había quedado inconsciente. En resumen… ninguno de los tres estaba cerca para detenerlo y Derek seguía mirándolo intensamente.

 

-Ok, Ocean nos contó algo el otro día en la cafetería- soltó, despojándose de todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en los pulmones.

 

                               ***************************************************

 

Lydia se acercó con la manta y la puso sobre los hombros de Ocean, mientras éste mantenía las manos alrededor del tazón de chocolate caliente, intentando -en vano- entrar en calor.

 

-Gracias por haber venido- susurró, cuando ella se sentó a su lado- ¿Cómo está Ariadna?

 

-Igual, según me dijo Stiles en su último mensaje- respondió Lydia- ¿Por qué haría algo así?

 

-Está desesperada- suspiró Ocean, dejando la taza sobre la mesa de centro- Sabe que todos ustedes están en constante peligro, y quiere acabar con el peligro lo más pronto posible.

 

-Pero el séptimo infierno…

 

-Será un real infierno, probablemente- admitió Ocean- Y aparentemente ella se siente lista para enfrentarlo.- Lydia lo miró dudosa- Creo que el mayor miedo de Ariadna es lo que podría llegar a ser. Una criatura poderosa e indestructible… vacía por dentro. Carente de sentimientos y emociones. Algo diametralmente distinto a lo que es ahora. Ariadna pondría su vida por delante de cualquiera de ustedes… honestamente creo que su mayor miedo es convertirse en lo opuesto.

 

-Ella no…

 

-Ella sí- la cortó Ocean, mirándola serio- estuvo a punto de convertirse en algo así antes- Ocean frunció el ceño- O después…- suspiró con cansancio- en la vida paralela. Estuvo dispuesta a enviar a Isaac a su muerte con tal de adquirir más poder.

 

-Sí, bueno, eran tiempos desesperados- musitó Lydia, encogiéndose de hombros, intentando restarle importancia, porque, en el fondo, se negaba a pensar mal de Ariadna. El ex brujo la miró con la ceja alzada, con la mayor mirada de ofendido que tenía en su repertorio.

 

-Gracias- musitó, entre dientes

 

-Sí, bueno, Helena no ha matado a ninguno de nosotros de momento, y de hecho trajo de vuelta a Allison- respondió la pelirroja- Tú, por otro lado…

 

-Vale, lo pillo- bufó Ocean, acomodándose en el sillón y ella sonrió vagamente.- Tengo un muy mal presentimiento con todo esto- prosiguió entonces- No sé por qué, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que esto no acabará como todos esperamos que acabe.

 

-¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirió la joven, inclinándose insegura.

 

-Ni idea- resopló Ocean, con una sonrisa de medio lado- Pero supongo que tantos años en la conciencia de Ariadna algo causó. Porque no me puedo quitar este sentimiento de encima, por más que intente convencerme de que todo estará bien.

 

-Todo ESTARÁ bien- afirmó Lydia, pero cuando Ocean la miró, pudo ver a través de su mirada que esa absoluta seguridad no era del todo absoluta y que en lo más hondo de su mente, Lydia necesitaba que alguien más le dijera que todo estaría bien.

 

-Habrá que esperar- dijo entonces Ocean- Si Ariadna logra vencer el séptimo infierno, será pan comido derrotar a Helena. Si Ariadna muere en el intento… Igual y es posible que Helena termine con todo su plan de matarnos a todos.- Lydia suspiró, dudosa. Una oscura tormenta comenzaba a cernirse sobre Beacon Hills.

 

                               ***************************************************

 

Derek resopló, dubitativo, y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, fijando la vista en el piso, procesando lo que Stiles acababa de decirle. No podía evitar sentir algo de empatía por Helena. Él mismo había ido contra todo y contra todos a raíz de su venganza; que ahora le estuviera tocando a su grupo no cambiaba las cosas. Sabía muy bien lo que podía estar sintiendo Helena. Podía entender muy bien que la mejor solución era que Ariadna volviera al pasado y arreglara las cosas. Era la solución más fácil y efectiva. Pero también podía sentir la ansiedad que desprendía Stiles, esa absoluta necesidad porque alguien le dijera que había otras opciones, que existían otras formas, que Ariadna no se iría otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose los pensamientos de encima, y sonrió para sí mismo. Nunca había sido necesario que Ariadna muriera en esta vida también… ni el tiempo ni el espacio ni mil vidas paralelas iban a ser capaces de romper el indestructible lazo que se había formado entre la fénix y el adolescente.

 

-Tiene que haber otra forma de solucionar esto- dijo entonces, incorporándose y mirando a Stiles quien le devolvió una mirada completamente iluminada por la esperanza- Podemos buscar la forma de capturar a Helena y obligarla a escucharnos, hacerle entender que la Ariadna que causó la muerte de su madre no fue esta, si no otra. Es fénix, será capaz de entender que los viajes en el tiempo existen para ellos.

 

-¿Lo crees?- preguntó Stiles, perdiendo la mirada de esperanza y comenzando a creer que Derek lo decía solamente para animarlo. Había momentos en que extrañaba al hombre lobo agrio que dice las cosas de forma directa sin importarle quien salga dañado en el camino.

 

-Claro que sí… digo… no es que crea que es 100% efectivo… pero es una opción- respondió el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros- Quizá luego surjan otras.- Stiles asintió, convencido. Una vez que Ariadna despertara, le contaría sobre aquella idea, seguro la joven estaría de acuerdo. No habría necesidad alguna de que se fuera otra vez. Alguna vez en la vida el destino tenía que ser más amable con todos ellos.

 

                               ***************************************************

 

Ariadna anduvo los últimos pasos hasta alcanzar la cima y resopló cansada, observando alrededor. El cielo parecía tan cerca que se sentía casi como si pudiera tocarse con la yema de los dedos, la brisa era fresca y con un suave aroma a canela, y el césped bajo sus pies descalzos era suave y esponjoso. Su barrido visual se detuvo frente a la figura frente a ella y apretó los puños. Era una mujer que estaba, en cierta forma, sentada sobre el césped, cabeza gacha, delgada, que llevaba un vaporoso vestido blanco y unas portentosas alas que parecían hechas de hielo reposaban a ambos costados, sin protegerla, pero flanqueándola; su cabello negro azabache caía hasta el suelo. Ariadna se aclaró la garganta, dudosa, pero decidida a terminar con aquello lo más pronto posible. La mujer alzo la vista y sus rizos de ébano cayeron por sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo, brillantes, perlados; y su mirada parecía cansada, como si llevara viviendo demasiados años. Algo muy dentro de Ariadna se removió con inquietud. No era miedo, ni ansiedad… era algo mucho más… intenso.

 

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó entonces, preguntándose a la vez qué parte de sí misma tendría que enfrentar ahora.- ¿Por qué no empezamos de una vez? Si he de pelear, que sea pronto… quiero regresar con mis amigos.- musitó, infundiéndose valentía.

 

-¿Pelear?- susurró la mujer y Ariadna se estremeció ante la desolación de su voz.- No voy a pelear. Llevo demasiados años. Estoy cansada.- la joven frunció el ceño, dudosa. ¿De qué se suponía que iba el séptimo infierno?

 

-Esto es el séptimo infierno, ¿No? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para regresar con mis amigos?- balbuceó entonces, soltando los puños. La mujer la observó, con una extraña mirada ensombrecida.

 

-¿Séptimo infierno?- repitió, levantándose y Ariadna de pronto se sintió extrañamente empequeñecida ante el porte y majestuosidad de la mujer. Su cabello azabache cayó por su espalda, casi hasta sus pantorrillas, y sus alas se estiraron en toda su majestuosidad; entonces Ariadna pudo ver que estaban hechas de hielo puro.- ¿Te has atrevido a llegar hasta aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que esto podría ser tu final? Tu más pura y absoluta destrucción.- Ariadna negó con la cabeza.

 

-Llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de proteger a quienes amo- respondió, segura y la mujer frente a ella ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera sopesando sus palabras.

 

-Conocí a alguien con esa intención- susurró y su mirada se volvió amarga- Y terminó destruyéndose a sí mismo, sin proteger a quienes amaba, olvidando todo lo esencial de la vida. Cuando me refiero a tu absoluta destrucción no me refiero a tu muerte, Ariadna… hay cosas aún peores.- la joven apretó la quijada, observando fijamente a la mujer frente a ella- ¿Cuál es tu miedo?

 

-Perder a quienes amo- respondió, segura, pero la mujer no pareció satisfecha y ni siquiera se inmutó ante la rapidez de la respuesta. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

 

-¿Cuál es tu miedo?- insistió y Ariadna suspiró profundo, frunciendo el ceño, pensativa. ¿De eso se trataba el séptimo infierno? ¿De resolver acertijos?- Toda tu vida fue un franco error- dijo entonces la mujer, avanzando lentamente hacia ella, casi cautelosa, como si Ariadna fuera un cervatillo perdido en el bosque que se podría asustar ante el más mínimo movimiento.

 

-¿Un error?- parafraseó la joven, mosqueándose, y la mujer asintió calmadamente.

 

-Fuiste arrancada de tus padres, no supiste de tu naturaleza hasta demasiado tarde, y entonces te hiciste poderosa demasiado pronto. Eso… te llevo a cometer error tras error, tras error… ¿Cuál es tu miedo?

 

-¿Mi oscuridad?- titubeó la joven, sintiéndose cada vez más confundida, pero nuevamente, la misma reacción por parte de la mujer.

 

-¿Cuál… es… tu… miedo?- repitió la mujer avanzando un paso con cada palabra emitida. Ariadna suspiró, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, tratando de ver más allá, tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta. Finalmente la mujer extendió una mano hacia ella y sus alas de hielo de alzaron, como si estuvieran preparándose para el vuelo. La respiración de Ariadna se agitó y la joven resopló, inquieta, sintiendo cómo el calor le trepaba por las piernas.

 

-No sentir- susurró, sintiendo cómo los ojos le ardían. La mujer sonrió y estiró su mano un poco más. Ariadna suspiró y cerrando los ojos tomó la helada mano.

 

                               ***************************************************

 

Lydia se levantó a abrir la puerta y Colin entró al apartamento, mirando alrededor y fijó la vista en Ocean, quien aún tenía la manta hasta en la cabeza, temblando de vez en cuando como si estuviera absolutamente congelado.

 

-Tú- musitó Colin, acercándose y Ocean lo miró interrogativo- Estás congelándote

 

-No me digas, Sherlock- bufó el ex brujo, sacudiendo la cabeza

 

-No, hablo en serio- replicó Colin, sentándose frente a él y observándolo como si fuera la epifanía que estaba esperando- No lo había visto antes, no me había detenido a pensarlo, en realidad. Pero el último tiempo, sentía una extraña aura fría alrededor de Ariadna, igual a la que había sentido cuando la encontré en la nieve, inconsciente.- Tanto Ocean como Lydia lo miraron, interrogativos, sin entender a dónde quería llegar con todo aquello- Ariadna es la fénix de fuego y hielo…

 

-Así como Game of Thrones, o que?- musitó Ocean, frunciendo el ceño y Colin lo miró como si fuera idiota.

 

-No…. Como la primera fénix nacida fénix. Como la historia que contó Jake antes… Ariadna es la encarnación de la primera fénix, pero no está completa…

 

-Aguarda- lo detuvo Lydia- Estás tratando de decir… que Ocean le ha extirpado la parte de hielo?

 

-Algo así- asintió Colin, dudoso- No soy fénix, nunca fui muy asiduo a ellos… pero imagino que algo debe tener que ver. De alguna forma Ocean se ha quedado con esa parte de Ariadna, por eso pudo regresar a este plano en vez de quedarse para siempre sepultado en la conciencia de Ary.- Ocean se removió la manta de la cabeza y se inclinó hacia él, dudoso.

 

-¿Ariadna no estará “completa” mientras yo exista?- musitó

 

-Supongo- respondió Colin, no muy convencido- Ya lo dije, nunca fui muy asiduo a los fénix y ya hemos visto lo imposible que es Ariadna. Con aquel viaje en el tiempo que hizo, quebró unas cuantas reglas lógicas, de tiempo y espacio, cambió la historia, recordó todo sin haberlo vivido… Ariadna es una paradoja andante, por decirlo de una forma simple.

 

-Siendo simple la palabra clave- bufó Ocean- Nada es simple con Ariadna.

 

-¿Y qué hago para devolverle… lo que sea que debo devolverle?- preguntó entonces Ocean y Lydia lo miró dudosa, sabiendo de ante mano que el ex brujo estaba dispuesto a desaparecer con tal de salvar a Ariadna, y no pudo más que sorprenderse ante el magnánimo poder de la fénix de volver tan bueno a alguien que en algún momento de su vida fue la peor persona que conoció en la Tierra.

 

-No creo que puedas- replicó entonces Colin, cabizbajo- No creo que la solución sea tan simple- susurró, con la mirada oscurecida.

 

                               ***************************************************

 

Ariadna se encogió en un rincón, ahogando las lágrimas, aguantando el llanto, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sin poder obligarse a dejar de escuchar, sentir… lamentar. Mientras a pocos metros, la pequeña Helena lloraba a gritos viendo cómo su madre iba muriendo, poco a poco, sin poder hacer nada para salvarla.

 

Lo había visto todo y no quería ver más. Había visto al nogitsune casi consumir a Stiles, había visto la muerte de Allison, había visto cómo la manada que tanto amó se disolvía, había visto cómo Peter se volvía oscuro y sociópata, había visto a Kate volver de la muerte sólo para seguir causando dolor. Se había visto a sí misma, sin sentimientos y nada más que oscuridad, acabar con una familia de fénix, consumida por la ansiedad de ser más y más poderosa, de ser invencible. No quería ver más. No quería sentir más.

 

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, temblando imperceptiblemente, rogando porque aquello acabara. No quería volver a sentir tanto dolor envolviéndola. No quería volver a sentir que ella era la única culpable de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, que no llevaba consigo más que tristeza y amargura.

 

-¿Quieres que esto acabe?- la mujer de alas de hielo se agachó frente a ella y le levantó el rostro, forzándola a mirarla a los ojos. Ariadna, cegada por sus lágrimas, asintió quedamente, apretando los dientes, incapaz de hablar- ¿Quieres dejar de sentir?- insistió la mujer y Ariadna abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces la viva imagen de un pequeño de ocho años se coló en su mente.

 

- _Pero puedes llamarme Stiles_

 

Ariadna tragó saliva, sintiendo un grueso nudo en la garganta y sacudió la cabeza, quitándose el recuerdo de encima. Pero entonces se vio a sí misma, de apenas 10 años, débil y encadenada, sufriendo las torturas a las que la sometía el que ella creyó su padre.

 

- _No me sueltes, Peter, por favor no me dejes_

 

La joven gimió ante el dolor de los recuerdos y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Esta vez fue Chris quien vino a posarse en su mente.

 

_-Eres mi sobrina favorita_

_-Soy tu única sobrina!_

_-Y aún así eres la favorita! Imagínate!_

 

Ariadna se soltó del agarre de la mujer y ocultó el rostro entre sus rodillas, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le estrujaba, casi sin dejarla respirar.

 

_-No, es sólo… estás más silenciosa que de costumbre y no pareces la misma de siempre- explicó Allison_

 

_-¿Stiles? ¿Stiles te recomendó eso? ¿Y tú lo escuchas?- Derek la miraba burlón_

 

_-La famosa Kharma- respondió Isaac_

 

_-Y Derek sigue diciendo que esta es la peor fiesta de cumpleaños en la que ha estado…- balbuceó Scott, enojado_

 

-¡Basta!- gimió Ariadna, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, suplicando que aquello acabara- Les he arruinado la vida, ¿Ok? Ya lo sé! Los he arruinado, no en una, si no en dos vidas… ahora… por favor… ya déjame…

 

-¿Quieres dejar de sentir?- volvió a preguntar la mujer, levantándose, y Ariadna la miró, suplicante. Pero entonces, un último recuerdo vino a colarse en su memoria.

 

_-¿Quieres olvidar?- preguntó entonces Deaton y ella lo miró, con los ojos brillándole- Porque tengo algo que te ayudará con eso- Kharma lo miró con ansiedad y el veterinario fijó sus ojos en la taza que la joven sostenía entre sus manos- Y romperá también el lazo que tienes con Stiles… serás completamente libre para comenzar de cero. Olvidarás a Stiles, a Scott, a Derek… a Peter. Volverás a ser la Kharma que llegó hace dos meses a Beacon Hills, sin la existencia del lazo que te unía desde los doce años a este condado, a Stiles.- Kharma bajó la mirada otra vez, fijándola en el té, soltando un profundo suspiro, para luego llevarse la taza a los labios._

 

Ariadna aspiró el aire y sus manos temblaron mientras se levantó del suelo y observó a la mujer delante de ella. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, llevándose las lágrimas que le humedecían las mejillas.

 

-Nunca- susurró y el cuarto se iluminó fuertemente con un intenso resplandor tornasol y dorado.


	16. Flashlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todas las historias alcanzan su final. Todas las historias tienen su conclusión. Pero en cada historia, siempre hay un continuará.

Ocean se estremeció visiblemente y se apoyó en el sillón, totalmente mareado.

 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Colin, mirándolo dudoso y un leve estremecimiento se apoderó de él también. Ocean asintió suavemente, tratando de estabilizarse, pero su vista se había hecho borrosa.

 

-¿Están bien? Los dos parecen un poco…

 

-Es Ariadna- susurró Colin, mirando instintivamente hacia la puerta- Helena va por ella

 

-No en mi guardia- suspiró Ocean, quitándose la manta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

 

***                             ***                             ***                             ***                             ***

 

-¿Es idea mía o de pronto se ha puesto muy helado?- musitó Parrish, mirando hacia la ventilación

 

-Como si hubieran puesto al máximo el aire acondicionado, sí- asintió Derek, mirando a Stiles dudoso. El castaño tembló ligeramente y miró hacia la puerta de la sala donde reposaba Ariadna, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Todo está bien?

 

-No por mucho tiempo- Helena los miraba desde el final del pasillo, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Los tres la miraron desafiantes y tanto Parrish como Derek se pusieron por delante de Stiles y la puerta que los separaba de Ariadna- Oh… no he venido a pelear- se excusó ella- Sólo he venido a presenciar la muerte de su querida reina.

 

-Tal vez te convenga sentarte a esperar- desde el otro extremo del pasillo llegaron Chris, Allison, Peter, Isaac y Scott, los cuatro dispuestos a la lucha.

 

-¿Realmente creen que pueden sobrevivir frente a mí? Yo, que incluso he sido capaz de traer de la muerte a su querida niña cazadora- esbozó Helena, fijando la vista en Allison

 

-¿Realmente crees que puedas sobrevivir a dos cazadores, cuatro hombres lobo, una banshee?- Colin apareció tras ella y Helena apenas lo miró, desdeñosa- Oh, y… dos de tus enemigos mortales: Un hellhound y un fenris- masculló, transformándose en el gigantesco lobo y saltando sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que Parrish sacaba a relucir sus intensas llamas de fuego y entre ambos la apresaron.

 

-No pueden matarme- bufó ella- Soy una fénix

 

-Aunque tenga que despedazarte voy a matarte- masculló Peter acercándose

 

-Y aunque tenga que suicidarme para que ellos obtengan la ceniza de fénix… hoy morirás- Finalmente Jake se unió al grupo y por primera vez Helena los miró asustada. Colin y Parrish la tenían fuertemente sujeta, y por mucho que ella lo intentara, no logró liberarse.

 

-Ariadna- susurró Ocean, manteniéndose en pie apenas gracias a la ayuda de Lydia, quien lo observó titubeante.

 

-Nadie matará a nadie- la joven se abrió paso entre el grupo, mientras todos la observaban estupefactos. Había sobrevivido a su séptima muerte, al séptimo infierno.

 

-¿No vas a matarla? ¿Después de lo que nos ha hecho?- Peter la miró, con aire ofendido y ella lo observó, ceñuda.

 

-¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?- preguntó entonces y sus ojos centellearon en un intenso tornasol, para luego mirar a Jake- ¿O a ti?- el fénix la miró, dudoso- ¿O a ti?- fijó la vista entonces en Parrish- Ella no les ha hecho nada

 

-Ok… sabes que te adoro, pero… no… trató de matarme, obligó a Isaac a obedecerla, a Colin a obedecerla- intervino Stiles, librándose del agarre protector de Derek. La joven se giró hacia él, observándolo

 

-Todo eso, todo lo que ha ocurrido… ha sido por mí, ¿No lo ves?- interrogó- El Nerjav matando, secuestrándote… lo hizo por mí. Helena secuestrándolos, obligándolos a obedecerla… lo hizo para vengarse de mí. Nada, ni en esta vida ni en la anterior, ha sido por otro motivo que por mí.- entonces miró a Ocean, quien temblaba compulsivamente- Ocean, matando a la manada…

 

-Lo hice porque quería que te unieras a mí- susurró el aludido

 

-Vaya… te matamos a ti entonces y asunto arreglado, ¿No?- murmuró Jake, malhumorado

 

-No me parece una mala idea en lo absoluto- gimió Helena, mirándola con profundo odio.

 

-Sí, pero tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en esta conversación- le espetó Stiles, haciéndola callar, y volvió a enfrentarse a Ariadna- ¿Cuál es la solución entonces? Sabes que seguirá intentando vengarse- musitó, señalando a la rubia, quien le hizo un desprecio- Y, por favor, no me vengas con viajes en el tiempo otra vez, porque te juro que…

 

-Stiles- lo silenció ella y por primera vez, todos los que estaban presentes allí sintieron un extraño cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, porque aquella que hablaba, no era Aryadna. Su voz, su calma, la sutil paz que emanaba a través de cada poro de su cuerpo. Lo que tenían en frente era un ser superior, algo que nunca habían visto y muy probablemente, no volverían a ver jamás. La joven sacudió delicadamente su mano en el aire y entonces, desde su muñeca, pudieron ver un suave hilo dorado como finas hebras de oro entrelazándose en el aire hasta llegar a la muñeca de Stiles, quien se miró extrañado- Nunca, nada, ni nadie podrá romper esto. Hasta el fin de los tiempos seré tu protectora- el castaño frunció el ceño y entonces sacudió la cabeza.

 

-NO! Me niego! NO!- gimió, al borde del llanto, entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba oculto tras las palabras de la joven, pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo fue demasiado tarde. Estaban demasiado distraídos, demasiado ensimismados, nadie fue capaz de notar el fuego azul que brotaba de las manos de Helena, nadie se percató de lo silenciosa y concentrada que estaba la fénix hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Una bola de fuego fue impulsada directamente contra Aryadna, quien tampoco, a pesar de su nuevo estatus de superpoderosa, pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, y antes de que las flameantes llamas azules la tocaran un enorme lobo negro se interpuso en el medio, recibiendo el golpe en toda su fuerza.

 

-NOOOOOOO- estalló Aryadna, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, donde un agonizante fenris gemía dolorido, mientras su sangre iba ensuciando el suelo y su pelaje humeaba chamuscado.- No… Colin… No- sollozó la joven, enterrando el rostro en el cuello del lobo, quien gimió suavemente. Ante la sorpresa del ataque, Parrish también perdió el agarre sobre Helena, quien se liberó y volvió a atacar, dispuesta a matar a quien fuera que quisiera proteger a su enemiga mortal.

 

-¡Basta!- el grito hizo temblar las paredes del pasillo y las luces titilaron suavemente, mientras un intenso brillo azul envolvió a todos, quienes tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para no cegarse y cuando el brillo desapareció, Lydia sólo sostenía una manta entre sus manos, mientras que en medio del pasillo, protegiendo a un inerte Fenris, unas portentosas alas de hielo resplandecieron intensas.

 

Todos, incluida Helena, retrocedieron instintivamente cuando las alas se replegaron  y el cabello azabache de Aryadna ondeó a su espalda.

 

-Basta ya- musitó la fénix, con mirada serena- Nadie tiene que morir- susurró, acariciando una última vez el suave pelaje del fenris y entonces clavó su mirada en Helena, quien la observó dubitativa- Voy a enmendarlo todo

 

-No… por favor…- gimió Stiles, intentando acercarse, pero la joven lo detuvo.

 

-No puedo seguir haciéndoles daño… no quiero seguir haciéndoles daño

 

-¿Y cómo pretendes…?- Helena iba a hablar, pero entonces se llevó una mano a la garganta, como si le estuviera costando respirar y entonces la observó, con ojos como platos, total y absolutamente sorprendida- Ya lo estás haciendo- gimió, cayendo de rodillas, mientras su cuerpo se iba difuminando en el aire y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, desapareció, ante los atónitos ojos de todos.

 

-Este no es nuestro final… y lo sabes- susurró entonces Jake, sintiendo cómo se hacía más etéreo ante cada exhalación- Sabes que voy a encontrarte- sonrió, mirándola una última vez antes de desaparecer.

 

-¿Qué está pasando?- musitó Lydia, acercándose a su grupo de amigos

 

-Ya está cambiando las cosas- respondió Allison, adelantándose, con su cuerpo traslúcido- Así de grande es tu poder- sonrió, suspirando profundo- Fue un placer haber sido tu prima- asintió, antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera por completo

 

-No, no, por favor, te lo suplico- gimió Stiles, soltándose de Derek y agarrándose a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras uno a uno todos iban desapareciendo.

 

-Volveremos a vernos, lo prometo- sonrió ella, besándolo suavemente en la frente- Y esta vez tendremos nuestro final feliz- susurró, mientras sus portentosas alas de hielo se estiraban, rozando las difuminadas paredes- Lo prometo- insistió, mientras todo a su alrededor se llenaba de luz.

 

 

**                   **                   **                   **                   **                   **                   **

 

Kharma inhaló profundo y abrió los ojos, poco a poco, sintiendo cómo el aroma se colaba entre sus fosas nasales, trayéndole recuerdos de infancia. Sonrió, divertida consigo misma cuando vio la puerta roja frente a ella. Cuántas veces durante su infancia había visto esa puerta! Sacudió la cabeza y subió los peldaños que la llevaban al porche, uno a uno, lentamente, sabiendo a ciencia cierta sus tiempos exactos. No había apuro. No había urgencia. Esta vez se ocuparía de hacer las cosas bien. Apenas rozó la roja madera con las yemas de sus dedos y la puerta se abrió, suave y delicadamente, como si cada movimiento a su alrededor fuera una dulce y serena sinfonía poniendo en orden el mundo. Y este era el primer paso. Tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo el nerviosismo comenzaba  a treparle por las piernas. Sabía que debía hacerlo. Pero qué tal si algo le hacía cambiar de opinión?

 

-Nada te hará cambiar de opinión- susurró alguien a su espalda y le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Kharma se giró apenas y esbozó una tranquila sonrisa cuando unos rizos rojo fuego se colaron en su campo de visión.

 

-¿Estarás conmigo?- susurró, apoyando su propia mano sobre la de Ocean y él asintió.

 

-Hasta el último segundo.

 

Ella entonces asintió y entró al hogar. Sus pasos se guiaban solos, sabiendo muy bien a dónde dirigirse, porque era la Fénix de Hielo y Fuego, era la vida, era el destino. Y ahora era el momento de poner todo en orden.

 

-Claro que lo harás, ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque me llevaré a tu hija y tu nieta para asegurarme que lo hagas. Y si te resistes, puedo llevarme a tu hijo menor también- la voz, demasiado familiar, demasiado propia, llegó hasta Kharma, quien entró a la sala de estar y se detuvo tras el sofá.

 

-No, no lo harás- musitó y la persona se giró hacia ella, ceñuda, pero su expresión cambió al instante ante el reconocimiento.

 

-¿Qué tipo de truco es este?- masculló la vieja Ariadna

 

-Ningún truco- repuso Kharma, esbozando una suave sonrisa- Soy, simplemente, tú. Yo. Nuestro verdadero yo.- la joven miró a las otras cuatro personas en la habitación, que la miraban con miedo, curiosidad y asombro al mismo tiempo.- Debe ser difícil de asimilar, claro. “Luce más joven. ¿Cómo es posible? No recuerdo haber viajado en el tiempo siendo tan joven”… Bueno, Ary… es una historia larga, enredada y complicada. Una historia que tú y yo nos encargamos de enmarañar. Y necesitaba morir siete veces para entender qué había hecho y lo que debía hacer para remediarlo.

 

-No es posible- susurró Ariadna, bajando el arma que empuñaba en su mano- Las siete muertes… es un mito.

 

-Lo era- asintió Kharma- Hasta que no lo fue más. Siete muertes, siete infiernos. Y el último… oh, el último, Ary…- Kharma sintió cómo le picaban los ojos por las lágrimas luchando por salir- Fue el peor de todos, porque fue cuando descubrí todo… absolutamente todo lo que habías hecho. Lo que harás.

 

-No vas a detenerme- Ariadna alzó nuevamente el arma y la apuntó, directo a la cabeza- Ahora que sé lo que me depara, con mayor razón seguiré mis planes- sonrió, con la ambición nublándole la vista.

 

-¿No lo entiendes?- musitó Kharma, con absoluta calma y serenidad- Esto es lo que te depara… Yo. Deteniéndote. Cuando regreses a tu tiempo, descubrirás que Ocean ha matado a Isaac. Te sacrificarás para salvarlo… o para obtener un infierno más, para ser sinceros. Nunca lo hiciste por él. Pero no sobrevivirás, Ariadna. Morirás. Y entonces todo se complicará, porque una Ariadna 20 años más joven será arrancada de su boda y llevada al futuro, pero allí, será ella quien viaje al pasado… evitando que liberes a Helena y su madre. La madre morirá… Y Helena buscará venganza.

 

-No, sólo lo dices para confundirme. Tengo todo perfectamente calculado- la cortó Ariadna, frunciendo el ceño.

 

-Pero no lo tienes- negó Kharma- Porque no eres lo que yo soy- susurró, y dos portentosas alas de hielo se desplegaron a su espalda, iluminando la sala con un cristalino brillo tornasol. La oráculo y su familia hicieron severos aspavientos de sorpresa y se inclinaron, haciendo una profunda reverencia.- Soy la Fénix de Hielo y Fuego. Soy el Destino. Soy Vida. Y estoy aquí para detenerte.

 

-¡No puedes hacerlo!- gimió Ariadna, furiosa- Si lo haces provocarías un bucle temporal…. Viviríamos en una paradoja…

 

-Es lo que está arreglando- fue la Oráculo la que habló, levantándose del suelo y acercándose lentamente- La verdadera reina de nuestra especie. La justiciera. La que todo lo ve.- Kharma la miró y asintió suavemente, para luego devolver la vista a Ariadna.

 

-De todas formas tu mundo ya no existe. No en mi mundo. No más- dijo y sus alas resplandecieron en fuego- Hemos creado demasiados mundos, demasiadas paradojas. Es hora de terminarlas.

 

-¡NO!- chilló Ariadna, disparando contra Kharma, pero bastó un movimiento de su mano para que la bala se detuviera en el aire y cayera al suelo.

 

-Si- susurró Kharma, mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, y alzando su mano, Ariadna fue envuelta por un intenso humo tornasolado, hasta desvanecerse por completo.

 

-Nos has salvado- susurró la pequeña Helena, mirándola con una mirada de profunda gratitud.

 

-No… sólo he arreglado mi propio desastre- susurró Kharma y miró a la Oráculo.- Sigue con tu buen trabajo- musitó, mientras las alas en su espalda desaparecían- Y sólo di la verdad de lo que ves. Será suficiente. Por doloroso o malo que sea. Será suficiente.- la oráculo asintió, inclinándose levemente. Kharma miró a Helena, sonriendo, satisfecha de saber que no se transformaría en una lunática sedienta de venganza.

 

-¿Qué pasará?- la madre de Helena, Olive, se acercó, temerosa.- Ella… la chica… ¿No volverá?

 

-Nunca más- aseguró la joven- Sólo sigan su vida- asintió, dándose la vuelta, pero se detuvo y volvió a mirarlos- Aunque muy bajo perfil… hay una pareja de cazadores buscando secuestrar una fénix… Quizá es buena idea que lo sepan- les guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a partir.

 

-Gracias- el hijo menor de la oráculo se acercó y sonrió, amable. Kharma lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

-Gracias a ti, Jeremy- musitó, y salió de la casa.- Vamos por el paso dos- musitó, envolviéndose en un intenso humo tornasol y desapareciendo del lugar, ante los atónitos ojos de la familia, que observaba por la ventana.

 

Kharma caminó calmadamente, observando a su alrededor, sonriendo ante el reconocimiento de tantos recuerdos sepultados. Sus pies se hundían en la nieve, pero la sensación era tan familiar, que la joven se dejó empapar por esas memorias de años pasados. Años que poco a poco se iban borrando de la historia. Un gruñido la hizo detener y observó al animal frente a ella, que la observaba con los ojos encendidos en fuego.

 

-Sí, Colin, causas un profundo terror- sonrió ella y el gigantesco lobo en frente suyo sacudió la cabeza, probablemente sorprendido, y entonces se transformó. La sonrisa de Kharma se ensanchó ante la familiar imagen.

 

-¿Te conozco?- gruñó, con la voz ronca de haber estado tanto tiempo oculta tras la garganta de un lobo

 

-No aún… no en esta vida- sonrió ella, acercándose- Pero nos conocimos. Fuimos amigos. Estuvimos dispuestos a dar la vida por el otro. Aún siendo una fénix y un fenris.

 

-Eres una fénix- escupió Colin y sus ojos se encendieron en rojo otra vez. Kharma desplegó sus alas de fuego y la nieve bajo sus pies resplandeció plateada- Es imposible… La Fénix de Hielo y Fuego?

 

-Recibo esa cara de sorpresa a menudo desde la última vez que morí- sonrió Kharma, sonriendo- No estoy aquí para comenzar una guerra, o para terminar lo que empezó hace tantos milenios. Tú y yo ya hemos perdido lo suficiente. No puedo devolverte a tu madre o a Katerina, pero puedo darte algo más- Colin suspiró profundo, luchando con el dolor que le trepaba el cuerpo ante la mención de su familia- En unos años más, alguien vendrá, a este preciso lugar, buscándote. Te dirá que alguien le dijo que lo hiciera. Que alguien le dijo que tú y ella serían grandes amigos. Y estoy segura de que lo serán. Como tú y yo lo fuimos en otra historia, en otra vida, en otro mundo.- Colin abrió la boca, con toda la intención de protestar al respecto, pero entonces resopló y asintió suavemente.

 

-Es una locura… pero esperaré- dijo entonces

 

-Cuando ella llegue, sólo te pido una cosa- repuso Kharma y Colin enarcó una ceja.

 

-¿Qué no me la coma?- la joven sacudió la cabeza, riendo suavemente.

 

-Que le digas que deben ir a Beacon Hills. California. Estados Unidos- respondió y él la miró dudoso- Es donde ambos pertenecen. Busquen a Stiles. Ella ya conocerá ese nombre.

 

-De acuerdo- asintió Colin y miró hacia los árboles que circundaban el claro- Vendré a este preciso lugar cada año cuando los árboles dejen caer la nieve.- Kharma asintió, serena, y se dejó envolver por la estela de humo, desapareciendo del lugar- He esperado 500 años… unos más no me harán daño- susurró Colin, volviendo a transformarse en un gigantesco lobo y volvió a su cueva.

 

-Penúltimo paso- musitó Ocean, caminando al compás de la joven y ella lo miró de reojo.-¿Asustado?

 

-Naah- él se encogió de hombros- Fue divertido mientras duró.

 

La joven se detuvo ante la puerta y respiró profundamente. Sentía la piel de gallina y una extraña corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Sacudió las manos sutilmente, tratando de quitarse el nerviosismo de encima. Avanzó un paso y las puertas se abrieron dándole el paso. Kharma inhaló profundo y entró al recinto, caminando con seguridad por los pasillos, sabiendo muy bien dónde ir.

 

Finalmente se detuvo ante aquel pasillo y clavó su mirada en el pequeño sentado, balanceando sus piernas, demasiado cortas para tocar el suelo. Ella se acercó suavemente, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, y se detuvo frente al pequeño, quien alzó la vista, y la miró, dudoso.

 

-Hola Stiles- susurró ella, agachándose y quedando a su altura.

 

-Hola- susurró él

 

-No me conoces… aún- musitó Kharma, tomándole su pequeña manita- Pero quería venir a visitarte, en este momento, porque sé lo que estás pasando. Y sé que piensas que es un momento difícil y triste. Y lo será. Quisiera hacer algo para evitarte todo este dolor, pero no puedo hacerlo. Porque necesitas vivir esto para convertirte en la persona que serás. Porque serás una gran persona Stiles. No importa lo que digan los demás… serás una persona maravillosa.

 

-¿Vienes del futuro?- preguntó el pequeño, ladeando la cabeza, mirándola curioso y ella sonrió

 

-Algo así- susurró- Pero debe ser nuestro secreto, ¿De acuerdo?- él asintió, esbozando una sutil sonrisa- Y en unos años más volveremos a vernos. Te estaré buscando… pero lamentablemente no recordaré nada de esto…

 

-Porque vienes del futuro, y tu yo del pasado no puede saberlo- le dijo Stiles, y ella amplió su sonrisa.

 

-Exacto. Y sé que me reconocerás enseguida- musitó, levantándose y plasmándole un suave beso en la frente- Hasta siempre, Stiles.

 

-Nos vemos- respondió él, sonriendo. Ella se alejó, y antes de envolverse en la estela de humo, lo miró una vez, para verlo ondeando su mano, emocionado.

 

 

-Aquí estamos, doncella- suspiró Ocean y miró sus manos, que ya se traslucían completamente.

 

-Lo siento- susurró Kharma, mirándolo y él la observó interrogativo- Quisiera poder hacer algo.

 

-Está bien. Ya hiciste suficiente- sonrió Ocean- Me ayudaste a redimirme. Pude enmendar mis errores del pasado y es lo mejor que pudiste hacer por mí. Era todo lo que tenías que hacer por mí. No me debes absolutamente nada.- Kharma gimió levemente, con el nerviosismo haciéndola temblar- Vé por ellos, tigresa. Ve por ellos y terminemos de enmendar lo que debemos enmendar.- Kharma asintió, inhalando profundo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tocó tres veces y aguardó. Una mujer, de reluciente cabello dorado abrió la puerta y la observó, interrogativa. La joven podía sentir el nudo apretándole la garganta y los ojos picándole por las ganas de llorar.

 

-Lorraine Glanville?- preguntó, titubeante, y la mujer asintió- Soy Ariadna… Ariadna Glanville- susurró la joven, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

 

-¿Ary?- titubeó la mujer, abriendo más la puerta y parándose frente a la joven, observándola detenidamente, y entonces sus pupilas se dilataron ante el reconocimiento- Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible?- Kharma miró alrededor, asegurándose que no hubieran ojos curiosos tras las cortinas, y desplegó sus cristalinas alas- Oh por Dios- balbuceó Lorraine y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos al comprender todo lo que significaba aquello. Kharma ocultó sus alas y la miró, anhelante. Lorraine asintió, sin poder emitir palabra, y la hizo entrar a la casa.

 

-Lory, cariño, ¿Quién era?- un hombre salió de la sala de estar y observó a amabas, con incertidumbre, y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro- Ariadna- susurró, sosteniéndose del umbral cuando sintió sus piernas flaquear- ¿Cómo…?

 

-Es una larga historia- musitó Kharma- Una que merecen conocer.- tanto Gastón como Lorraine asintieron, y la guiaron hasta la sala de estar, donde una pequeña Ariadna, dibujaba en su bloc de dibujo sobre el suelo. La niña alzó la vista y la fijó en la desconocida, frunciendo el ceño. La joven sonrió, temblando ligeramente, sabiendo que el momento se acercaba… a pasos agigantados.

 

-¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Un té? ¿Café?- interrogó Lorraine, restregándose las manos con nerviosismo. Kharma la miró y asintió.

 

-Un té estará bien- musitó, para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones, mirando con detenimiento alrededor, sintiendo escalofríos ante el reconocimiento de viejos momentos, antiguos recuerdos, tan sepultados en su mente que parecía que se lo estaba imaginando. Y entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre Gastón, que la observaba ávidamente, como si se tratara de una aparición- ¿Cómo me has reconocido tan rápido?

 

-Tu abuela, mi madre- susurró Gastón, emocionado. Eres igual a ella. Exactamente igual.- Kharma asintió, suavemente- Puedes viajar en el tiempo, entonces…

 

-Sí- asintió la joven- Luego de mi tercera muerte- explicó, y pudo ver cómo los ojos se Gastón se oscurecían por la tristeza, probablemente pensando en dónde estaba él que no había podido proteger a su hija de tres muertes. Lorraine volvió a la sala, llevando una bandeja con tres tazas que dejó sobre la mesa de centro y sirvió el té, temblando sutilmente.

 

-Ary, dulzura, ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto…?

 

-No- detuvo Kharma a Lorraine, quien la miró interrogativa- Debe quedarse- la pequeña miró a sus padres y a Kharma, dudosa- Siéntate con nosotros, Ary… Hay algo que debes saber- musitó la joven y la niña asintió, sentándose junto a sus padres.

 

-Eres la Fénix de Hielo y Fuego- musitó Lorraine, y Gastón miró a Kharma, asombrado- ¿Cómo?

 

-Tras sobrevivir a siete muertes- replicó Kharma, tomando la taza que le entregaba su madre- En el intertanto, hice unas cuantas cosas… indebidas. Y ahora debo repararlas- titubeó, fijando la vista en su té. Lorraine se llevó una mano a la boca y Gastón apretó la mandíbula, ante la comprensión de aquella simple frase. Eran la realeza. El linaje más antiguo. Por supuesto que sabían lo que significaba ser la Fénix de Hielo y Fuego. Por supuesto que entendían qué significaba tener que “reparar” las cosas.

 

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Gastón entonces y Kharma lo miró, sintiendo cómo se le quebraba el corazón al ver aquella mirada llena de dolor y culpabilidad.

 

-No ha sido culpa vuestra- se apresuró a decir entonces, dejando la taza aún llena de té sobre la mesa de centro- De hecho todo… absolutamente todo, ha sido provocado por mí. Por las diferentes versiones de mi persona, esparcidas por distintas vidas.

 

-Paradojas- titubeó Lorraine, con la voz entristecida y Kharma asintió y entonces miró a Ariadna, que la observaba atentamente.

 

-Mañana es un gran día, ¿Verdad Ary? Verás a la oráculo- musitó y la pequeña asintió, esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa. Kharma suspiró y miró a sus padres- Es cuando todo comenzó- susurró y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

 

Comenzó a contarles la historia, tal como la recordaba en su propia línea de tiempo. Partiendo por la premonición de la oráculo, el ataque de los Argent, el secuestro de la pequeña Ariadna, su crianza en una familia de cazadores. Gastón y Lorraine la escucharon con detenida atención, en absoluto silencio, estremeciéndose ante cada pequeño detalle, tomándose las manos ante el relato de la primera muerte a manos de un nerjav, abrazándose ante los detalles de su segunda muerte a manos del mismo nerjav, varios años después. Kharma les contó todo en total detalle, especialmente los momentos vividos junto a la manada de Beacon Hills, les habló de Stiles y Scott, de Chris y Allison, los únicos Argent por los que sintió aprecio, Peter y Derek, Jake, Lydia. Sus propias manos temblaron sutilmente cuando les relató lo que la antigua Ariadna había hecho. Aquella que se había vuelto ambiciosa y sedienta de poder, la que no tuvo reparos de conciencia para secuestrar a la hija y la nieta de la oráculo, para obligarla a decir lo que debía decir. Les contó del regreso en el tiempo para intentar arreglar la historia, cómo había vuelto al pasado y había salvado a la pequeña Ariadna, ayudándola a huir del auto de los Argent, matando a la pareja en el proceso. Les habló de Colin, el fenris, que sin dudarlo la había salvado en la nieve, ayudándola a sobrevivir, de cómo se hicieron amigos inseparables y él entregó su vida devoto a ella, cómo muchos años después dio su propia vida para evitar que Helena la matara. Les habló del reencuentro con Jake, del regreso a Beacon Hills, de cómo allí, en esa vida, recordó todo lo que había hecho en la otra vida. Les habló de Parrish, el Hellhound, que tal como Colin, se alió a ella y olvidó el odio que existía en su sangre. Les conto cómo la manada de Beacon Hills se unió para detener a Helena. Les detalló su séptima muerte, y su séptimo infierno, y su renacimiento. Cómo en un principio pensó en alejarse, y lo hizo, abandonando a la manada, tal como miles de años atrás lo había hecho Lucius DeGlanville. Les contó cómo a mitad de camino entendió su verdadero propósito y en lo que se había convertido, cómo Colin, Parrish y Ocean estaban allí para llevarla de regreso a su hogar, su familia. Cómo se enfrentaron una última vez a Helena, cómo se transformó, por primera vez, en la Fénix de Hiel y Fuego. Sonrió serena mientras le relataba lo relativo a Ocean, y suspiro tranquila cuando les explicó que luego aquel hechicero malvado y psicópata se redimió, salvando a Allison, Lydia y Stiles, dando su vida en el proceso para que ella pudiera hacerse más fuerte y poder reparar todo, aunque eso significara que él dejaría de existir... para siempre.

 

-Por eso está aquí contigo- musitó Gastón y Kharma lo miró, interrogativa- Puedo sentirlo- asintió Gastón- No te ha abandonado.

 

-La belleza de tu madre y la inteligencia de tu padre, chica lista- sonrió Ocean y la joven sonrió, tomándole la mano, ante lo cual el hechicero apareció, haciéndose visible por completo- Wow… es algo que no me esperaba- musitó él, mirando alrededor.

 

-El momento se acerca- susurró la joven y Ocean asintió.

 

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- interrogó Lorraine, mirando a ambos

 

-Todo comienza de cero una vez más. Esta vez… con un real “borrón y cuenta nueva”- explicó Kharma, suspirando- No puedo decirles qué deben hacer. Es una decisión que deben tomar por ustedes mismos. Los Argent estarán aquí mañana por la tarde, cuando regresen de ver a la oráculo.- musitó- Y esta vez no tengo idea qué les dirá ella… detuve a la Ariadna malvada, su hija y nieta están a salvo, y ella no está obligada a decirles nada más que la verdad. Lo que sí sé con certeza es que los Argent atacarán mañana a la tarde, con ceniza de fénix, con la intención de llevarse a Ariadna.

 

-Algo haremos- musitó Gastón- Porque no sé qué nos traerá el futuro- repuso, levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a ella, para tomarle las manos- Pero sé que has vivido dos vidas sin nosotros, y no es justo. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance para que esta vez nos tengas por mucho tiempo- Kharma sonrió, asintiendo, con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas derramadas.

 

-¿Alguna vez seré como tú?- preguntó la pequeña Ariadna, levantándose y acercándose a ella. Ocean, junto a Kharma, gimió levemente, sintiendo cómo le caían las lágrimas, entendiendo que eran los últimos segundos. Kharma suspiró y miró a la pequeña, exhalando lentamente.

 

-Es lo mejor de todo, Ary… siempre lo serás- susurró- Y debo pedirte una cosa, porque el tiempo se me acaba y no puedo irme sin pedírtelo- la pequeña asintió, mientras Gastón volvía a su lugar y abrazaba a Lorraine, ante la comprensión de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.- Sea lo que sea que suceda mañana, debes prometerme, que un día, cuando lo estimes conveniente, viajarás a las regiones nórdicas, a la selva negra, allí encontrarás un amigo. Probablemente sientas miedo cuando lo veas por primera vez, pero debes saber que es sólo una imagen, porque en realidad es una gran persona. Dile que alguien te dijo que serían grandes amigos- la pequeña asintió- Cada año, cuando los árboles dejen caer la nieve, él te estará esperando. Y entonces te dirá algo muy importante.

 

-¿Qué me dirá?- preguntó la pequeña, curiosa y Kharma sonrió.

 

-Será un secreto- musitó- Pero te mencionará un nombre que ya conocerás.

 

-De acuerdo- repuso la pequeña Ariadna y Kharma asintió, satisfecha, para luego mirar a sus padres.

 

-Los quiero- susurró y tanto Gastón como Lorraine asintieron, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entonces miró a Ocean, quien mantenía la mandíbula apretada- Gracias.

 

-Gracias a ti, preciosa- sonrió él, con un nudo en la garganta- Creo que ya es hora- musitó, mirando sus manos semi desvanecidas y Kharma asintió.- Hasta el mismísimo último segundo.- suspiró Ocean, cerrando sus ojos.

 

-Prométeme que serás fuerte, Ary- pidió, mirando a la pequeña, quien asintió segura- Vas a ser una gran Fénix de Hielo y Fuego, Kharma- la pequeña sonrió. Kharma suspiró profundo, emitiendo un leve sollozo, y cerrando los ojos, abrazó a la pequeña. Toda la sala se iluminó fuertemente, en un resplandeciente brillo tornasol, que fue decayendo poco a poco, muy lentamente, hasta disolverse por completo.

 

Ariadna suspiró y se volvió hacia sus padres, quienes sonrieron orgullosos. La pequeña corrió hacia ellos y se estrechó entre sus brazos.

 

**                   **                   **                   **                   **                   **                  

 

-Ary- Lorraine entró al cuarto y miró a su hija, quien le devolvió la mirada sonriente- Ya todo está listo- la joven asintió, mirando una última vez su cuarto, la habitación que la había visto crecer desde los 5 años, cuando habían huido de Francia, escapando de los cazadores. No podía creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido y que estuviera a punto de hacer este viaje. Viaje que había esperado con ansias por tantos años.

 

-Voy a extrañarlos- musitó, abrazándose a su madre, quien la estrechó contra su cuerpo

 

-Y nosotros a ti, pequeña- Gastón entró a la habitación también y se unió al abrazo familiar- Pero sabes que siempre estaremos aquí

 

Una bocina sonó en la calle y Aryadna ocultó una pequeña risita. Helena no era una experta en paciencia.

 

-Será mejor que me vaya… o terminarán yéndose sin mí- suspiró, separándose de sus padres.

 

Bajaron hasta el primer piso y de ahí a la calle, para despedirse una última vez. Finalmente la joven tomó su bolso y se dirigió al vehículo.

 

-Dios! Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte a rastras- gimió Helena, sacudiendo sus perfectos risos dorados- De verdad estoy harrrrta de ser la violín para estos dos- señaló con desdén a Jake y Jeremy, quienes se encogieron de hombros- Eres mi tío y te adoro… pero me repulsas- bufó la rubia, subiéndose al asiento del copiloto, mientras Aryadna se abrochaba el cinturón en el asiento del conductor.

 

-Lo juro, Helena, si vas a estar así todo el viaje, igual y te tiramos al fenris antes de que Aryadna se encuentre con él- bufó Jake, cruzando los brazos.

 

-Y así te aprovecharías del pobre e inocente Jeremy con total libertad, claro- replicó la joven.

 

Aryadna los observaba satisfecha. No sabía por qué, pero desde que había conocido a Helena en la secundaria y por alcance había conocido a Jeremy la vez que había ido a cenar con la familia de la rubia, y luego había conocido a Jake mientras estaba de voluntaria en el Hospital de Richmond, siempre tuvo la extraña sensación de que así es como debían ser las cosas. Ya sea por destino o por un poder superior. Y ahora… ahora comenzaba a escribir su propia historia.


End file.
